30 baisers pour un nouvel avenir
by Mistishi
Summary: Le cœur du noble Kuchiki Byakuya chavire une nouvelle fois... pour une shinigami de sa division.    Suivez leurs hésitations et la naissance de leur romance au fil de 30 courts textes inspirés du défis des "30 Baisers"
1. Chapter 1 : Regarde moi

*Regarde moi… ma douce et tendre…*

Cette fois ci encore, le noble au visage de porcelaine espérait de toutes ses forces que la demoiselle trouve en elle le courage de relever la tête, osant enfin encrer son regard dans le sien. Peut être alors y décèlerait elle cette folle étincelle qu'il dissimulait tant bien que mal derrière ses airs hautains et distants qu'il avait pris depuis trop longtemps l'habitude d'afficher face au monde l'entourant, aussi bien pour s'en éloigner que pour s'en protéger... Hélas, aujourd'hui encore, la jeune femme ne lui adressa que de furtives œillades autant timides qu'intimidées, une légère rougeur s'épanouissant sur ses pommettes délicates, causant un léger pincement au cœur du premier siège de la 6ème division plongé dans un trouble doux amer.

Et cette mèche de cheveux s'échappant du chignon qu'elle arborait en cette chaude journée… Elle le narguait presque en se glissant ainsi, indisciplinée, contre sa joue. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir la remettre en place, faisant glisser délicatement ses doigts contre sa peau d'albâtre qu'il imaginait plus douce qu'un pétale de rose… Mais il se serait sans nul doute ouvertement trahit par ce geste, ce qu'il ne désirait pas encore faire. Du moins pas de cette façon… Pas au milieu de tous ces rustres les entourant, étrangers indésirables à cette idylle tant rêvée qu'il voulait voir éclore…

Ces sentiments lui étaient apparus il y avait de cela déjà des semaines, voir des mois. Ils s'étaient glissés en son âme comme le parfum d'une fleur s'épanouissant, d'abord discret, prenant peu à peu de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir enivrant… A départ il n'y avait pas cru, décidant avec pragmatisme de les ignorer, certain que cela n'était qu'un frémissement insensé dans son cœur meurtri… Mais le murmure devint un grondement chaque jour plus puissant, plus envahissant, mettant plus qu'à mal ses pensées presque utilitaires devenues obsolètes. Il avait du se rendre à l'évidence que de fous espoirs l'habitaient à nouveau, ne demandant qu'à prendre leur envol en se concrétisant. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se décider à passer le pas séparant encore le rêve de la réalité. Il n'arrivait à deviner s'il allait se bruler les ailes en allant vers elle…

C'était pour cela que, chaque jour, il ne cessait de l'observer, à l'affut d'indices, de détails pouvant plaider en sa faveur... Trouvant de multiples prétextes afin de lui parler, Byakuya cherchait à capter son regard, ne parvenant, jusqu'à ce jour, qu'à des résultats mitigés. Le fait de toujours se placer en tant que noble supérieur intouchable ne facilitait certainement pas les choses, mais comment aurait il pu s'y prendre autrement ?

Une fois de plus hélas, le superbe brun avait échoué, se retrouvant obligé de laisser une nouvelle fois s'échapper la shinigami hors de sa portée. Il la regarda s'éloigner à regret, se délectant autant de possible de sa silhouette disparaissant dans les couloirs de la division, se demandant s'il n'allait pas devoir adopter une autre tactique afin d'arriver à ses fins. A contre cœur il se retourna, forcé et contraint de s'en aller vers son bureau où l'attendait une quantité inavouable de dossiers délaissés à causes de ses nouvelles préoccupations, tentant, en vain, de se concentrer sur ses tâches officielles.

Il devait être un petit peu fou décidemment… Laissant échapper un faible soupire, le jeune homme s'arrêta, essayant d'enrayer l'habitude qu'il avait prise à chaque fois qu'il la perdait des yeux. Durant quelques secondes il résista, se contentant de fixer les bâtiments familiers lui faisant face, mais il céda finalement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se retourner afin de la chercher une dernière fois des yeux. En temps normal, il ne la distinguait déjà plus, la percevant, au mieux, de loin, en train de discuter avec un subalterne qu'il jalousait violemment de pouvoir s'entretenir avec elle aussi naturellement…

Aujourd'hui, cependant, se fut différent.

A sa grande surprise, en regardant en arrière, il découvrit, de l'autre coté du couloir, la demoiselle qui le fixait à son tour, l'observant de dos comme lui-même faisait tant de fois. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, une légère décharge électrique le parcourut tout entier. Il la vit sursauter, prise le fait, remettant instinctivement sa mèche de cheveux rebelles en place avant se s'incliner rapidement et de partir quelque peu précipitamment dans le sens opposé. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres du chef de clan qui demeura encore une poignée de secondes immobile, sentant son cœur bondir d'une joie parfaitement irraisonnée.

Finalement, elle l'avait regardé…


	2. Chapter 2 : Lettre

[Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Merci de votre lecture ! je me suis aperçue que le chapitre 1 a connu quelques bug de transcription, je l'ai remis sous un format plus adéquat et lisible. Désolée pour le désagrément causé. Pour ce chapitre, une précision s'impose : l'écriture en italique correspond à ce qu'écrit notre noble préféré sur sa lettre ! Voili voilou, bonne lecture !]

…

Comment diable pouvait-il débuter cela ? …

'_Chère Akane…'_

Non, décidément, cela faisait bien trop officiel… Pourquoi ne pas mettre aussi son grade tant qu'il y était ? Il hésita quelques instants, la plume suspendue en l'air, en pleine cogitation. Puis il l'abaissa de nouveau, traçant quelques lignes.

'_Mon amour…'_

Trop directe… Cela allait certainement l'effrayer. Et puis c'était peut être un peu précipité malgré tout… Elle penserait surement que se n'était pas lui qui avait écrit ces mots. De toute manière, elle n'y croirait surement pas.

'_Akane…'_

Le noble se redressa, fixant le prénom qu'il venait de tracer sur le papier immaculé, comme s'il était au centre de tout. Arrivé à ce stade, il pouvait sans nul doute déjà être fier de lui-même. Surtout en sachant que cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il avait laissé tombé toute autre activité plus urgence et avait posé le bout de parchemin vierge au milieu de son bureau, le défiant du regard sans parvenir à y déposer ses pensées pourtant omniprésentes. A plusieurs reprises il avait voulu froisser ce projet d'aveu avorté, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il avait besoin de voir ses sentiments posés noir sur blanc, autant pour pouvoir enfin les lui offrir que pour les accepter lui-même dans leur déconcertante ampleur…

'_Je devine que cette lettre va te surprendre. Pourtant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, je ne suis pas parvenu à trouver un autre moyen afin de te faire connaitre les émois que tu provoques en mon âme…'_

La sincérité était décidément une chose lui étant devenu totalement étrangère. Il avait beau être seul dans son bureau de la 6ème division, en plein milieu de la nuit, il se sentait malgré tout étrangement mis à nu, vulnérable face à lui-même. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude d'agir de la sorte, sans porter de masque, simplement en étant lui-même… S'il voulait pouvoir l'approcher, il allait devoir se débarrasser du carcan dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé, par facilité peut être… Quand il n'était pas le Capitaine, il était le Noble ou encore le Chef de famille… Jamais il n'était simplement Byakuya… Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait découvert son attirance pour la demoiselle, il n'aspirait plus qu'à cela. Etre libre d'être lui-même, sans rôle, sans faux semblants… Et être aimé pour cela...

' _Je tenais à te dire combien ta présence m'était agréable… Et cela par delà l'aspect professionnel qui nous lie en temps normal.'_

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête, totalement démuni, ce qui était sans conteste une sensation qui ne le côtoyait que très rarement. Comment cela pouvait il être aussi compliqué ? Lui qui avait tant d'aisance en temps normal se retrouver à hésiter à chaque mot, trébuchant à chaque nouvelle tournure qu'il tentait d'exprimer. S'il avait été comme Shunsui, il se serait contenter d'un magistral 'prépares toi, le train de l'amour s'apprête à quitter le quai et nous y serons réunis pour un voyage sans fin' et d'un sourire en coin chargés de sous entendus divers. Hélas il n'était pas taillé dans le même bois que lui… Et en cet instant précis, il le regrettait profondément… Cependant il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre face à une difficulté, quelque puisse être sa nature. Trempant à nouveau son pinceau dans l'encrier, il se re concentra donc, bien décider à vaincre cet espace vierge emplissant sa feuille.

'_Tu fais naitre en moi des sentiments que je pensais éteints à jamais. Ta venue au sein de la division a été le commencement d'un nouvel espoir, un peu insensé je dois l'admettre, mais je ne peux le taire plus longtemps.'_

En traçant ses lignes, le premier siège ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, les souvenirs de ce jour où tout avait commencé lui revenant en mémoire. Rien ne laisser imaginer que cette matinée, somme toute des plus banales, allait marquer le début d'une renaissance inattendue, le déclic salvateur allant permettre l'amenuisement progressif de l'état de profonde torpeur dans laquelle il s'était immergé depuis tant d'années. Pourtant, rien ne l'avait laissé présagé… Il ne s'agissait que d'une nouvelle intégration, un transfert anonyme d'un détachement des armées de la cours à un autre… Comme d'accoutumé, il avait du recevoir la nouvelle recrue dans son bureau. Une habitude qu'il avait pris afin de voir au moins une fois le visage des membres de sa division, comme le lui avait conseillé Ukitake, avant de les oublier presque sur le champ dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de ses murs.

Néanmoins, cette matinée là, il ne pu se contenter d'un coup d'œil furtif et distant. En effet, la jeune femme qu'il venait de balayer de ses yeux cobalts dédaigneux possédait une aura particulière, détonante, qui parvint à capter son attention dans l'instant. Un mélange funambule où se mêlaient la fragilité d'un corps de porcelaine, la puissance d'une gradée, la maladresse et la timidité de la jeunesse… Intriguant… Durant un bref instant elle avait osé relever un peu son visage vers lui, croisant rapidement leurs regards avant de s'incliner de nouveau, rougissante. Le cœur du noble avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, happé à cet instant précis sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Plus que l'admiration ou la crainte aveugle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir au fond des pupilles se hasardant à affronter les siennes, il avait pu déceler dans celles de la shinigami un éclat aussi passager que puissant, l'interpellant, comme si elle lui avait demandé à haute voix 'mais qui es tu donc, derrière ton masque si savamment travaillé ?'. Question aussi excellente que déconcertante… Et qu'il désirait plus que tout élucider en sa compagnie…

' _Que dirais tu de se voir, en dehors de la division ?...'_

Le capitaine demeura interdit face à ses propres mots, le pinceau figé sur le point d'interrogation final de la question tant redoutée. Bien évidement il voulait trouver le moyen d'atteindre la jeune femme, de briser ce carcan stérile et officiel dans le quel ils évoluaient et qui les empêchaient de se rapprocher. Cependant, alors qu'il relisait la lettre qu'il venait de mettre tant de temps à écrire, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre que cela représentait la meilleure solution possible. C'était comme céder à la faciliter. Bien entendu, ce courrier portait ses mots. Ses pensées. Mais pas sa voix. C'était une nouvelle façon pour lui d'éviter d'affronter la situation directement en quelque sorte. Quitte à franchir le cap, il préférait le faire de vive voix, en face à face. Le fait de parvenir à poser sur le papier ces pensées inavouables était déjà en soit une victoire. Néanmoins il ne désirait pas que leur histoire, si elle devait exister, voie le jour de la sorte. Il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps afin de se libérer de ses liens l'entravant avant de pouvoir aller librement vers elle.

Laissant échapper un soupire, Byakuya se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, exténué mais soulagé en quelque sorte. Il reposa son pinceau, prenant le parchemin d'une main, le parcourant une nouvelle fois du regard, un léger sourire ornant son visage fatigué. Lentement, il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau, y déposant le précieux courrier, l'y enfermant délicatement. Puis il se pencha vers le bougeoir reposant à quelques centimètres de lui, éteignant d'un souffle la flamme l'ayant éclairé tout ce temps, consumant presque entièrement la bougie sur laquelle elle reposait. Les ténèbres s'abattirent alors dans la pièce, l'aveuglant durant un bref instant. Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais paru voir aussi clair depuis bien longtemps… 


	3. Chapter 3 : Scandale

Scandale.

Décidément, il n'en pouvait vraiment plu ! Cela devenait parfaitement insupportable… un scandale ! Déjà qu'il était submergé de travail, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ne savoir que faire afin de séduire Akane, voilà que sa famille recommençait à le harceler pour qu'il trouve une nouvelle épouse ! Il venait de passer l'après midi en compagnie d'une demoiselle au sang aussi bleu que son intérêt à son égard était calculé. Vêtue d'un kimono superbement hors de prix, mielleuse à souhait, elle était parvenue à placer avec brio toutes les informations qu'elle avait réussi à trouver à son sujet, exactement comme le faisaient toujours ses congénères. Le noble ressortait à chaque fois de ces rendez vous arrangés lassé et exaspéré, se demandant s'il devait donner une note à la prestation de la comédienne ayant accompli son devoir envers sa famille. Il avait trouvé un prétexte quelconque pour pouvoir retourner à la division, quitter sa superbe demeure tellement vaste qu'elle en devenait oppressante…

Sans prêter attention aux alentours, il traversa les couloirs familiers de sa division, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre aux soldats le saluant à son passage. Bientôt il atteignit son bureau, s'y engouffrant avec une sorte de soulagement, refermant d'un geste vif la porte coulissante derrière lui. Enfin il était seul. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa contrariété, l'extérioriser d'une façon ou d'une autre, crier, frapper, trancher… N'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre d'exorciser cette désagréable impression d'emprisonnement qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il était le capitaine de la 6ème division du Seireitei. Il était le chef de famille de l'un des clans les plus puissants de la Soul Society. Malgré tout cela, une dérangeante réalité lui sauté aux yeux : il n'avait aucune liberté… Toute sa puissance, tous ses titres ne faisaient que l'entraver d'avantage encore, l'enfermant contre son gré dans un carcan devenant bien trop étroit pour ses rêves grandissant.

Hélas, s'il était allé s'entrainer, il aurait irrémédiablement attiré l'attention de par le déploiement de son énergie. Et il n'avait aucunement envie d'être à nouveau observé aujourd'hui. Reportant sa colère sur la seule chose le narguant en ces lieux il fixa avec mauvaise humeur les dossiers monstrueux empilés en équilibre sur le meuble en bois massif occupant le fond de la pièce. Avec toutes ses préoccupations, ses tâches administratives avaient pris un retard considérable, faisant pousser progressivement un véritable monticule de papier devant son siège de capitaine. Son humeur n'était certainement pas compatible avec la paperasse, cependant il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'aggraver d'avantage encore…

Lentement, il alla prendre place sur sa chaise, se saisissant du premier rapport de la pile, le feuilletant rapidement sans y prêter vraiment attention... Des faits passés… Du temps mort… Intéressant… Tout cela était d'un ennui… Le brun laissa retomber le fin classeur sur le bureau, laissant échapper un faible soupire. Son énervement grondait toujours en lui, ne parvenant pas à s'apaiser. Prisonnier… Voilà ce qu'il était. Un simple prisonnier sans barreau. Prisonnier au sein même de l'armée… Prisonnier au sein même de sa demeure… Prisonnier en au sein même de son esprit… Insupportable !

L'air lui devint brusquement irrespirable, alors qu'il balayait l'espace clos de son bureau de son regard enflammé. Une brusque sensation d'oppression, semblable à de la claustrophobie, l'étreignit tout entier, le forçant à se relever et faire quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant avec des gestes rapides. A peine entre ouverts, un léger courant frais venu du dehors vint lui caresser le visage, se faufilant entre les deux battants. L'homme les poussa à leur maximum, se délectant de ce vent providentiel faisant se taire pour quelques instants ses désagréables pensées obsédantes. Petit à petit, le gradé retrouva peu à peu son calme. A l'extérieur, le soleil avait commençait à se coucher, jetant sur le Seireitei sa lueur ensanglantée, lui offrant une dimension unique, comme en suspens, ne s'étirant fugitivement qu'une poignée de minutes avant de plonger vers la nuit.

Inconsciemment, le fait de savoir la venue des ténèbres imminente le rassura, l'apaisant partiellement. Pour une raison étrange, il avait toujours préféré la nuit au jour. Il s'y sentait plus à l'aise, plus anonyme… Et le ciel y était tellement plus beau. Il ne se contentait plus d'être simplement bleu. Il devenait un tableau obscur et mouvant aux milles lueurs dont les acteurs célestes s'adonnaient à une danse millénaire changeant au fil des saisons. Bientôt il pourrait sortir de ces murs immaculés et se balader au milieu des rues désertées de la Ville. Cela lui permettrait certainement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées emmêlées…

« Bonne soirée capitaine ! »

L'interpellé retint de justesse un sursaut, reprenant brutalement conscience de son environnement immédiat. Il porta son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, à quelques mètres seulement de sa fenêtre, y découvrant avec surprise Rikichi, un ami de son vice capitaine, ainsi qu'Akane qui lui tenait visiblement compagnie, serrant dans ses bras une pile de dossiers. Il laissa son attention s'attarder sur elle un petit peu, la voyant s'incliner respectueusement avant de se redresser, le regardant à la dérobée sous les fines mèches effilées de sa frange, provoquant en lui une bouffée d'endorphine venant anesthésier ses pensées négatives précédentes. Leur journée de travail était sans nul doute terminée vu l'heure tardive qu'il devait être et ils s'en allaient vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles. S'il avait pu, il aurait trouvé un prétexte afin de la garder près de lui, mais rien de plausible de naquit assez rapidement dans son esprit. A regret, il hocha légèrement la tête, signe contraint répondant à leurs salutations, les autorisant à continuer leur chemin. Les deux shinigamis s'inclinèrent de nouveau, reprenant le chemin de la caserne, le laissant, seul à sa fenêtre, les regarder s'éloigner.

En la regardant, au loin, discuter avec le jeune garçon, le noble ne pu s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder son esprit à de folles pensées… S'il parvenait à concrétiser ses rêves… il se retrouverait certainement de nouveau plonger au cœur d'un scandale innommable… Elle portait, sans le savoir, en sa silhouette féline, les prémisses de tumultes qui risquaient de secouer aussi bien la noblesse que l'armée. S'appuyant au rebord de sa fenêtre, perdant du regard la demoiselle, il ne pu s'empêcher de prononcer quelques mots à voix basse dans le crépuscule s'achevant…

« Néanmoins… quel adorable scandale… »


	4. Chapter 4 : Toi et Moi

Après quelques heures passées dans le bureau à attendre que la nuit finisse de tomber, Byakuya finit par juger qu'il était assez tard pour qu'il puisse s'adonner à son passe temps favori. A cette heure plus qu'avancée, le sommeil s'était abattu comme l'obscurité sur le Seireitei, l'un emplissant les ruelles alors que l'autre les vidait, faisant rentrer chez eux les habitants de la ville immaculé. Le fait qu'un épais voile de nuages soit venu dissimulé le ciel étoilé ne le dérangeait en aucune façon. L'air un peu lourd et électrisé précédant les orages lui plaisait assez, emplissant l'environnement d'une sorte d'urgence primaire le revigorant.

Assit à son bureau, il retira alors précautionneusement les décorations de porcelaine ornant ses cheveux, témoignant de son rang. Bien qu'il se refuse à se 'déguiser' afin de passer réellement inaperçu, il se permettait d'ôter les indices trop flagrant de son identité. Tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant était de déambuler dans les ruelles désertes au gré de ses envies, anonyme et perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun entre bailla le premier tiroir de son bureau dans le but d'y déposer ses ornements, retombant sur la lettre destinée à Akane qu'il avait écrit quelques jours auparavant… Avec un léger sourire, il la parcouru rapidement du regard, rangeant ensuite ses affaires par-dessus avant d'enfermer le tout, quittant enfin son siège après une période d'attente forcée bien trop longue à son gout.

Il sorti de la pièce, inspirant profondément l'air pure de la nuit l'étreignant sans attendre. Autour de lui, le silence était presque absolu. Seul le lointain bruit de discussion des veilleurs lui parvenait encore, le commun des shinigamis ayant rejoint leur chambre à cette heure ci. C'était assurément le moment qu'il préférait dans ses journées… Il était bien plus libre de ses mouvements qu'en plein jour. Le jeune homme porta son regard vers les cieux recouverts d'une mer couleur rouille menaçant de céder à tout moment et de laisser s'abattre sur le monde assoupi son trésor aqueux si bénéfique à la terre. Peut être sa marche finirait elle sous la pluie cette nuit…

Cependant, en attendant de connaitre l'issue de la soirée, il commença à s'avancer dans les couloirs de la division, en sortant rapidement, s'enfonçant bientôt dans le labyrinthe que formaient les ruelles anonymes et immaculées de la cité des âmes. En temps normal, ces marches nocturnes lui permettaient de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, d'apaiser ses troubles et de faire taire ses démons. Depuis quelques temps déjà s'était rajouté à cela de douces rêveries où prenait place une seconde personne… une demoiselle prenant chaque jour un peu plus de place dans ses cogitations diverses. Il était plus que temps de prendre les choses en mains afin de faire progresser les choses. Il n'en pouvait plus de demeurer dans les idylles platoniques, de s'enivrer d'hypothèses un peu hasardeuses et de se noyer dans des jalousies irraisonnées lui donnant envie de tuer toute personne de sexe masculin s'approchant d'elle. Pourtant, malgré ses talents habituels de stratège, il demeurait interdit face à ce dilemme épineux. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de l'approcher sans se positionner soit en temps que noble, soit en tant que supérieur…

Il aurait évidemment pu demander conseil à Ukitake ou Shunsui, mais le seul fait d'imaginer ce à quoi ils pourraient penser lui faisait abandonner d'office cette possibilité. Il se serait certainement retrouver à pousser la chansonnette sous ses fenêtres ou à l'attendre directement dans sa chambre, une rose entre les dents celons l'un ou l'autre des deux amis aussi différents qu'inséparables. Et, il lui fallait bien l'avouer, aucune de ses solutions n'était vraiment en adéquation avec celui qu'il était, ni même celui qu'il voulait devenir. Car, effectivement, depuis quelques temps maintenant, il s'était aperçu qu'il s'était laissé totalement submerger par ses obligations diverses, jusqu'à perdre toute personnalité et existence propre. Même s'il lui coutait de l'admettre, la venue du shinigami remplaçant avait été un élément déclencheur de cette prise de conscience, comme une première faille dans l'enveloppe de glace emprisonnant son âme meurtrie.

A partir de ce premier coup porté, il n'avait cessé chercher, maladroit, de trouver un moyen de se dépêtrer de ses entraves solidement encrer en son sein. Mais tout s'était accéléré à la venue de la jeune shinigami issue de la division médicale. Bien que gradée au sein de cette dernière, elle avait été dirigée vers lui par le biais du capitaine Unohana qui jugeait les capacités de son sabre plus adaptées à un détachement militaire comme le sien où se mêlaient kendo et kido. Elle avait été comme un puissant catalyseur, donnant des ailes à ses espoirs les plus fous, rendant également la situation latente dans laquelle il se trouvait chaque jour plus insupportable…Il fallait que cela prenne fin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait atteint l'un des espaces verts ponctuant le Seireitei. Inconsciemment, il s'y rendait presque à chaque promenade solitaire… En effet, en son centre se trouvait un large lac artificiel aux courbes délicates dans lequel brillaient, fugitives, de superbes carpes Koï Tancho dont les écailles d'un blanc pur et nacré faisaient merveilleusement ressortir le cercle sanglant ornant leur front magistral. De plus, un immense sol pleureur plusieurs fois centenaires l'élevait d'un coté de l'étendue miroitante, ses branches tombantes et protectrices venant caresser la surface lisse de l'onde. Les racines de l'arbre semblaient imiter les poissons audacieux, s'aventurant hors de terre avec fierté, formant d'agréables points d'observation naturels à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Dans le firmament, l'orage commençait à gronder. Quelques gouttes se hasardaient déjà jusqu'au sol, venant troubler la surface de l'eau en de légers cercles tentant vers le rivage en s'essoufflant.

Intrigué pas ces mouvements inattendus, un des animaux aquatiques bondit hors de l'eau, demeurant quelques fractions de secondes comme suspendu dans les airs, éclair blanc au milieu des ténèbres environnants, avant de retombé dans un bruit sourd d'éclaboussure semblant raisonner dans le profond silence régnant en ces lieux.

« Oh ! »

Plus inattendue encore, une exclamation admirative retentit non loin, surprenant le noble qui se tourna vers le sol pleureur, intrigué. Il chercha à percevoir l'énergie de la personne présente, demeurant lui-même le plus discret possible dans un premier temps. La surprise qui l'attendait ne fut que s'accroitre quand il lui paru reconnaitre l'aura de la personne dissimulée par les branchages verdoyant… Cela n'était possible… Libérant un petit peu son propre reitsu afin de signaler sa présence, le premier siège de la 6ème division s'avança vers l'arbre alors que la pluie commençait à se faire plus présente. Derrière le voile de verdure, il sentit l'inconnue qui n'en était plus vraiment une se raidir quelque peu, devinant elle aussi son identité. D'un geste délicat, le brun glissa sa main entre deux fines branches, repoussant sur le coté les feuillages barrant sa vue, découvrant la shinigami assise au milieu des races comme il le faisait tant de fois.

« Akane ? Que fais tu ici à cette heure là ? »

L'interpellée demeura quelques seconde muette, incrédule, ses sourcils arqués au dessus de ses yeux verts profonds, à moitié tournée vers lui. Assimilant finalement la réalité de cette situation inattendue, la demoiselle se redressa d'un bond, s'inclinant face à son supérieur, ne sachant comment réagir autrement en sa présence.

« Capitaine Kuchiki… Euh… eh bien euh… je vaque, pourrait on dire… Et vous-même ? »

La jeune femme se hasarda à se redresser, lui faisant face, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne revêtait pas son uniforme noir de shinigami qu'il avait l'habitude de lui voir porter. Elle l'avait échangé contre un kimono long bien plus fluide et près du corps aux motifs automnaux lui allant à merveille. Affichant son masque inexpressif qu'il adoptait par reflexe à chaque fois qu'il était en présence d'une autre personne, il savoura intérieurement cette vision trop rare à son gout, son plaisir étant accru en percevant la légère rougeur s'épanouissant sur ses pommettes. Il passa sous les branches de l'arbre complice, autant pour se protéger de l'onde venue du ciel s'abattant à présent autour d'eux, que pour se rapprocher d'elle, ne la perdant pas du regard, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore dans l'obscurité chargée d'humidité les entourant. Il pu enfin encrer son regard dans le sien, retrouvant, par delà la timidité et l'hésitation visible, cette étincelle si particulière faisant se serrer son cœur. Une lueur complexe où il descellait un rien de défi, beaucoup d'interrogations et énormément de profondeur…

A force de l'observer, il en arriver presque à oublier de répondre à la question de la shinigami, se reprenant juste à tant pour ne pas paraitre trop étrange à ses yeux.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose je pense. En plus de m'abriter de la pluie à présent. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'étang qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir entre les feuillages, sa surface auparavant lisse maintenant ondulante sous les gouttes d'eau s'acharnant à sa surface. Akane l'imita, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer sa remarque, lui glissant un regard en coin au bout de quelques secondes. Le silence se fit entre eux, chargé d'hésitations et de bruit de pluie. Inconsciemment, la demoiselle remit ses cheveux lâchés derrière ses oreilles, se retournant un peu vers lui, lui adressant un léger sourire.

« Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que les cieux s'apaisent je crois… A moins que ma présence ne vous dérange, bien entendu. Auquel cas je… »

« Non ! Non… Au contraire. Si tu m'acceptes sous ton arbre, bien entendu. »

Souriante, la demoiselle fit quelques pas en arrière, balayant d'un geste de la main l'espace protégé du sol pleureur comme s'il s'agissait d'un salon, visiblement plus à l'aise et amusée par la situation.

« Mon arbre est votre arbre, Capitaine. »

Le jeune homme laissa s'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres, n'ayant aucune envie de préserver son masque d'indifférence face à elle. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, s'asseyant sur les racines centenaires alors qu'elle faisait de même, non loin de lui, tous deux tournés vers le lac leur faisant face, spectacle vivant offert par la pluie battante venant animer son étendue inerte en temps normal.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, toi et moi, que la pluie veille bien nous laisser repartir de sous cet arbre… »

La jeune femme se retourna doucement vers lui, une lueur intense ravivant encore un peu plus son regard émeraude et faisant rater un battement au cœur du noble, lui murmurant à mi voix une phrase qui le ferait à jamais apprécier les orages inopportuns.

« Et si elle ne cessait jamais de tomber, Capitaine ? »


	5. Chapter 5 : J'ai quelque chose à te dire

Quelle exquise nuit… La pluie avait hélas fini par s'apaiser, les obligeant l'un et l'autre à quitter leur abris improvisé. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté, mais l'ambiance régnant sous les branches protectrices était douce et terriblement agréable… Il aurait tant aimé que l'averse se prolonge indéfiniment… En rentrant à la caserne, cette nuit là, son esprit était gorgé d'espoir et de contentement, ses troubles de la journée ayant entièrement été effacés par ces moments de bonheur inattendu. Il ne pouvait assurément plus nier l'affection profonde qu'il éprouvait pour la demoiselle, ni même son intense désir d'approfondir leur relation.

Le matin était à présent levé sur la Soul Society et le capitaine devait avouer que le sommeil n'avait pas été ce qui l'avait le plus accaparé ces dernières heures. Il n'avait cessé d'imaginer les multiples façons possibles qu'il allait employer afin d'aborder avec sa subordonnée un sujet aussi délicat que celui-ci… Hélas, aucune d'entre elles ne lui paraissait satisfaisante… Peut être devrait il simplement aller la voir et lui parler ? Assis à son bureau, le beau noble hocha légèrement la tête, cette possibilité lui semblant totalement hors d'atteinte. La simplicité ? Quel concept étrange… Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y était plus habitué. Et pourtant…

N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme se leva, traversant la pièce jusqu'à la bibliothèque, y saisissant un ouvrage qu'il ouvrit, le parcourant sans même le voir… Lui d'habitude si calme était en proie à une agitation profonde qu'il trouvait des plus plaisantes… Cela lui donnait l'impression de perdre quelques dizaines d'années et redonnait indéniablement des couleurs à son univers d'habitude si stérile et routinier. Il ne cessait de visualiser la future scène qui allait prendre place dans l'enceinte de sa division, si inattendue… presque inconvenable… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager des issues où enfin il parviendrait à frôler la joue de porcelaine de la demoiselle, à remettre cette mèche de cheveux récidivistes derrière son oreille… Cependant il ne s'autorisait pas à rêver de plus… Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'héritier du clan Kuchiki. En tant que capitaine, et même en tant que noble, pouvait-il vraiment se laisser aller à ces douces rêveries ? Ses tâches administratives pâtissaient de plus en plus de ses délicieux égarements, les dossiers s'entassant sur le meuble en bois massif auquel il tournait le dos témoignant graduellement du retard accumulé. Il devait absolument s'y remettre, sans quoi il allait bientôt finir par attirer les soupçons de ses collaborateurs. Déjà son second s'étonnait de son comportement plus coulant qu'en temps normal, mais n'osait pas s'aventurer à poser des questions. Au fond, leur relation n'était certainement pas assez amicale pour cela.

Soudain, une présence devant la porte attira l'attention du brun, l'extirpant à regrets de ses cogitations diverses. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il l'avait perçue, mais il avait préféré ne pas y prêter attention, espérant inconsciemment que son propriétaire finirait par se lasser et retourner à ses affaires. Hélas, se ne fut pas le cas et le shinigami était resté devant le bureau, statique. Le premier siège laissa échapper un faible soupire, exaspéré d'avance par cette interruption inutile de ses rêveries concernant sa potentielle future relation dont le début était peut être imminent. Il retourna s'assoir sur son siège, fixant une nouvelle fois la porte d'un regard perçant, pensant que sa seule pression suffirait à faire déguerpir l'intrus indésirable. Constatant avec agacement que cela n'avait pas eut le résultat escompté, Byakuya du se résoudre à faire entrer le soldat patientant toujours, guettant un signe de sa part.

« Entre. »

Sa voix était dure, sans appel, aussi tranchante que son sabre si renommé. Son but était d'expédier le plus rapidement possible le jeune homme faisant coulisser la porte de son bureau vers ses occupations, afin d'être de nouveau tranquille. Il devrait penser un jour à chronométrer ce genre d'exercice dans lequel il excellait particulièrement pour connaitre ses records personnels…

Le subordonné, inconnu à ses yeux, venait visiblement lui apporter un nouveau document qui allait sans nul doute atterrir sur l'une des piles formées par ses congénères délaissés. Comme il l'avait prévu, cette entrevue était aussi inutile qu'ennuyeuse… Il avait tellement mieux à planifier… Brusquement, une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Un coup de géni qui allait grandement simplifier sa tâche. En effet, le noble ne parvenait à trouver un moyen de renouer le contact avec Akane. S'il se rendait à son bureau, cela pouvait faire naitre des rumeurs diverses et variées. Le mieux était assurément qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui. Cependant, laisser jouer le hasard n'était une chose faisant partie de ses habitudes. Et c'était précisément là qu'intervenait le soldat… Il porta sur lui un regard profond où luisait une lueur machiavélique qui sembla prendre de court le nouveau rouage de son plan. D'un ton très légèrement adoucis, le beau brun s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

« J'ai pris note de ce que tu viens de dire. Tu peux disposer. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu rendes au bureau d'Akane Makiko et que tu lui dises de se rendre ici, dès que possible. »

« … Bien capitaine. »

L'homme s'inclina, se retirant un peu prestement, comme s'il était ravi de quitter cette pièce empreinte de l'aura écrasante de son supérieur. Quand il eut refermé la porte, ce dernier se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, laissant nonchalamment tomber le bout de papier qui lui avait été remis sur son bureau. Une impatiente fébrile naissait en lui, l'accaparant tout entier, l'ensevelissant comme une vague puissante et implacable. Incessamment sous peu, elle serait là… Très bientôt il allait devoir s'aventurer sur un terrain presque inconnu pour lui, totalement à l'aveuglette. Il allait devoir trouver les mots, les attitudes… cette perspective l'enchantait autant qu'elle le troublait…

Le premier siège se leva de nouveau, se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre, balayant du regard les bâtiments familiers de sa division. Quelle étrange sensation… Il se sentait fabuleusement puissant et sure de lui, mais en même temps il ne pouvait taire une certaine appréhension. D'un coup, son regard fut happé par la silhouette tant désirée… Elle était encore loin mais venait manifestement vers le lieu où il se trouvait, à son grand ravissement. La demoiselle avait revêtu son sombre uniforme et avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval prenant naissance dans sa nuque. Il émanait toujours d'elle une douce élégance, un rien équilibriste, laissant transparaitre son caractère passionné. Chacun de ses pas la faisant se rapprocher de lui faisait s'emballer un peu plus son cœur.

Soudain, son muscle cardiaque rata un battement. La shinigami s'était arrêtée, visiblement interpellé par un jeune homme se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux qui provoqua en son sein un violent pic de jalousie. Ils demeurèrent quelques minutes à échanger des mots qu'il n'entendait pas, avec une aisance et un naturel qu'il ne possédait pas. Au moment de se séparer, le soldat posa furtivement sa main sur le bras de la demoiselle, se penchant en sa direction et lui disant quelque chose qui lui vola un éclat de rire des plus sincères. Le noble capitaine assistait à la scène depuis sa fenêtre, impuissant, sentant ses convictions fondre en lui comme neige au soleil alors qu'une colère sourde à l'égard de l'homme emplissait son esprit. S'était il trompé quant à ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille sous cet arbre ? Avait-il inventé en ces yeux cette exquise et encourageante lueur ?

De son coté, Akane avait repris son chemin, s'approchant un peu plus de lui à chaque instant. Hélas, lui n'était plus près, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il n'avait rien vu là de compromettant, rien que ne confirmerait dans l'immédiat le fait qu'elle fut plus qu'une simple collègue pour cet hurluberlu. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que cette possibilité ne l'avait jusqu'alors même pas effleuré. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle puisse déjà avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie… Il avait été totalement stupide…

« Capitaine, pardonnez moi. Shiraki m'a demandé de me rendre à votre bureau. »

Surpris, l'interpellé se tourna vers la porte, légèrement pris de court. Décidément, elle avait le don de le mettre dans des situations dont il n'avait pas l'habitude… De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière…

« Entre, je t'en prie. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, ouvrant avec douceur la porte coulissante avant de pénétrer dans le bureau, refermant derrière elle, les laissant seuls, tous les deux… elle s'inclina respectueusement, ses cheveux attachés glissant au creux de son cou, attirés par la gravité. Après quelques instants, alors que le silence s'étirait entre eux, elle se redressa, le fixant de son regard d'émeraudes étincelantes, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il la regarda longuement, incapable d'apaiser les sentiments contradictoires troublant son âme. Après un temps qu'il n'aurait su mesurer, la demoiselle prit la parole, rompant le silence.

« Vous désiriez me voir, Capitaine ? »

Sa voix était mélodieuse, un peu grave, terriblement agréable à son oreille. Il s'était peut être emballé trop rapidement, mais il n'était pas homme à baisser si vite les bras. S'avouer vaincu n'était pas une chose tolérable, et certainement pas aussi précipitamment…

« Oui Akane… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Elle le regarda, soutenant à présent son regard cobalt, entendant la suite de sa phrase. Il lui aurait suffit de franchir les quelques mètres les séparant, de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes… il aurait été irrémédiablement fixé… Mais cette approche aussi brutale que directe n'était pas ce qu'il désirait… S'il devait exister une histoire entre eux deux, il ne voulait qu'un acte aussi précipité soit à son origine. Il lui fallait plus de temps… Il leur fallait plus de temps…

« Ces derniers temps, je me suis laissé submerger par la paperasse. Mon bureau en est une preuve plus qu'évidente… J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour en venir à bout. Aurais-tu un peu de temps pour me prêter main forte ?... »

La jeune femme fut visiblement surprise par cette demande, haussant légèrement les sourcils, glissant un coup d'œil vers l'amoncèlement impressionnant de dossiers abandonnés sur le meuble occupant le fond de l'espace avant de reporter son attention sur son supérieur. Un sourire un rien complice s'épanouit sur ses lèvres rosées, rassurant le noble instantanément.

« Tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin, Capitaine… Par contre, je vous laisserai surement les dossiers émanant d'Abarai sempai, je n'arrive absolument pas à le relire… »

Cette remarque arracha à Byakuya un sourire amusé, apaisant quelque peu sa jalousie et ses doutes. Il lui fallait laisser faire les choses, apprendre à avoir confiance…

« Parce que tu crois que moi, j'arrive à déchiffrer son écriture ? Je suis doué, mais pas à ce point… »

Au fond, même si les choses ne s'était exactement passé comme il l'aurait souhaité, il avait tout de même trouvé un moyen de la voir assez régulièrement en tête à tête… En soit, c'était une avancée non négligeable… et pleine de promesses…


	6. Chapter 6 : Entre rêve et réalité

_Le mot de l'auteur :  
>Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires !<br>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également.  
>Petite précision pour ce chapitre : le prénom 'byakuya' signifie 'éclair' en japonais.<br>Bonne lecture !_

Tout cela était idéal… Un tête à tête éclairé à la bougie… Sa douce lueur dorée s'étirait faiblement dans les lourds ténèbres environnants, n'offrant sa délicate clarté que dans un périmètre délicieusement restreint les enveloppant tous les deux… L'heure nocturne plus qu'avancée leur assurait une tranquillité salvatrice et propice à bien des possibilités. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, rien de répréhensible ne s'était encore produit… A son grand damne.

En effet, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, ils s'étaient retrouvés après leur service respectif afin de s'attaquer à la montagne menaçante de dossiers s'étant accumulés sur le bureau du noble héritier. Une initiative aussi utile qu'agréable, car il devenait clairement urgent de rattraper le retard inavouable qu'il avait pris. Quelques jours encore à ce rythme et il risquait de finir enseveli sous les piles menaçantes de paperasses diverses le harcelant de leur dramatique hauteur, à chaque moment plus instables… Il aurait été tellement dommage de mourir étouffé sous une vague dévastatrice de papier alors que tout commençait enfin à se mettre en place avec Akane…

Le premier siège glissa un regard vers l'intéressée, bien trop concentrée sur un des formulaires remplis par son second, fronçant les sourcils dans le vain espoir de parvenir à comprendre les lignes chaotiquement tracées par ce dernier, pour se rendre compte de l'attention dont elle était le centre. Ils s'étaient assis un peu plus tôt à la table basse se trouvant dans un des coins de la pièce, abandonnant les chaises pour les traditionnels coussins leur permettant ainsi de travailler de concert sur le même espace de bois sombre submergé sous les documents officiels dont le nombre ne paraissait pas vouloir diminuer. Ainsi placé, le brun avait une vue imprenable sur sa subordonnée ayant remonté ce soir ses cheveux grâce à une pince en bois sur laquelle ils retombaient en cascades aux couleurs automnales, découvrant les courbes délicates de son cou au port si noble. Hélas, Byakuya ne pouvait se permettre de se perdre trop longtemps dans son observation aussi admirative qu'appuyée, au risque de trop éveiller les soupçons de la demoiselle. Celle-ci paraissait cependant ne se rendre compte de rien, s'acharnant contre les gribouillis indéchiffrables s'étirant, difformes, sur les parchemins qu'elle tentait de traiter au mieux.

D'eux deux, elle était indéniablement celle s'impliquant le plus dans la tâche qui les avait pourtant réunis en ces lieux. Lui faisait plus semblant qu'autre chose, laissant allègrement vagabonder son esprit à de folles hypothèses tout en n'en laissant rien paraitre, tournant les pages des dossiers en y annotant mécaniquement des indications sans même vraiment prendre gare à ce qu'il lisait… Il aurait aimé trouver un moyen de briser l'aspect professionnel de leur tête à tête afin de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur elle… Il aurait tant apprécié le fait qu'elle converse avec lui de la même manière qu'avec ses autres collègues, sans ambigüité, sans protocole…

Alors qu'il portait à nouveau son attention sur elle, quelque peu résigné, Akane étouffa un bâillement, portant délicatement sa main à sa bouche. Ce geste lui fit prendre conscience de l'heure plus qu'avancée qu'il devait sans doute être, le temps ayant filé sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, bien trop plongé dans ses réflexions pour cela. La shinigami, captant cette fois ci son regard, rougit légèrement, comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit, se redressant un peu pour se redonner contenance.

« Tu es fatiguée Akane ? »

« Non, non, du tout capitaine. Veillez m'excuser pour cela. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons… Je te retiens jusqu'à des heures indues après ton service, il y a de quoi être épuisée. Surtout que tout ceci n'est pas bien passionnant. »

« …Ne dites pas cela, capitaine. Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous aider, ne serait ce qu'un tant soit peu… »

Elle lui adressa alors un léger sourire, soutenant quelques instants son regard cobalt d'habitude tant craint. Ses pupilles émeraudes laissaient transparaitre une grande sincérité, chose que le noble n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir en face de lui… Elle détourna finalement le regard au bout de quelques instants, la teinte rosée s'épanouissant sur ses pâles pommettes s'intensifiant quelque peu. Elle balaya la table des yeux, faisant rouler inconsciemment le pinceau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, une légère moue s'encrant sur ses lèvres, comme si elle était à son tour en pleine cogitation. Le silence retomba momentanément dans la pièce alors qu'il ne cessait de la regarder, refusant de laisser passer une telle occasion d'entamer une conversation mais ne sachant comment la continuer autrement qu'en parlant paperasse… Finalement, se fut la demoiselle qui reprit la parole alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un dossier où paraissait l'écriture conceptuel du vice capitaine, le feuilletant rapidement.

« N'empêche… Si vous me permettez cette réflexion, capitaine, est ce réellement à vous de faire tout cela ? Votre tâche doit sans nul doute déjà nécessiter une quantité de travail épouvantable, ne pourriez vous pas déléguer la validation des dossiers à vos subordonnés ? Cela vous épargnerai bien des heures de lecture… et de traduction d'écritures parfaitement illisibles !»

Pour illustrer son propos, elle posa sur le bureau le fin classeur qu'elle tenait en main, lui indiquant du bout du doigt une suite de lignes tracées à la va vite sans aucune signification apparente, haussant légèrement les sourcils. Les fronçant pour sa part, le premier siège se pencha vers le mot malmené par la main de son second, tentant d'en trouver le sens.

« Je dois admettre que certains… écrits me laissent perplexe. Ne le dit à personne, mais dans ces cas là je préfère considérer que ce qui y est transcrit est exact. Si je ne parviens pas à le déchiffrer, je ne pense pas que les membres de la section d'archive y arrivent non plus. On dirait 'impromptu', non ? »

Amusée, la demoiselle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au mot mystérieux, quelque peu septique.

« Cela pourrait aussi bien être 'accordéon', je crois que je ne verrai pas la différence capitaine. »

Un sourire sur dessina sur le visage d'albâtre de l'héritier alors qu'il se redressait, refermant le dossier.

« J'ai bien pensé laisser d'autres que moi s'occuper de cette tâche. Mais l'équipe des archives ne cessait de m'appeler pour mettre au clair tel ou tel détail. Au final cela me prenait encore plus de temps. A présent, vu que je valide moi-même les dossiers dans la plus grande partie, ils n'osent plus me déranger au moindre souci. Néanmoins… il est certain que je me passerai bien volontiers de tout cela. »

Il désigna du regard les piles de dossiers non traités s'étalant autour d'eux telle une myriade d'ennemis de papier au garde à vous attendant l'heure de leur entrée en scène.

« Hum… il doit bien y avoir au moins une foret ou deux contenue dans tous ces documents… Vous pensez qu'ils connaissent le mot 'recyclage' aux archives ? »

« J'en doute. Le papier est leur raison d'exister. Ils mourraient surement de devoir être confrontés à un matériel de seconde main. »

«… Et c'est ainsi la Soul Society devint progressivement un désert s'étendant à perte de vue… Mais les formulaires administratifs étaient indéniablement de premier choix ! »

Byakuya ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger pouffement de rire. Il se re saisit cependant dans l'instant, se raidissant quelque peu, encore trop esclave de ses habitudes asociales et glaciales. S'en rendant compte, il tenta d'enrayer cet automatisme déplaisant auquel il ne voulait pas céder, tourna son regard vers la demoiselle qui le fixait, sentant visiblement l'imperceptible bataille faisant rage en lui. En son fort intérieur, il ne parvenait pas encore à se laisser aller, comme si une voix fourbe lui murmurait tout bas que s'abandonner à de telles futilités était indigne de son rang, que ses agissements étaient une insulte à tout ce qu'il représentait...

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau entre eux alors qu'il détournait les yeux, s'abimant dans l'observation stérile de la feuille se trouvant devant lui, n'arrivant pas à faire taire en son sein cette maudite rengaine l'entravant tout entier. Tiraillé entre celui que tous voulaient qu'il soit et celui qu'il désirait être, le chef du clan Kuchiki se retrouvait comme paralysé, écrasé autant par ses désirs que par ses devoirs, incapable de se dépêtrer de tous ces liens immatériels l'étreignant pourtant douloureusement. Pourquoi diable tout devait il donc être aussi compliqué pour lui ?...

D'un coup, il vit la main de la jeune femme entrer dans son champ de vision, déposant devant lui un pliage de papier fait visiblement avec un des innombrables formulaires emplissant les dossiers les encerclant. L'origami qu'elle venait de réaliser avait la forme d'une grue, son cou long tendant vers lui, comme s'il l'interpellait. Ses fines ailes déployées étaient couvertes de symboles n'ayant plus aucune utilité en comparaison de celui qu'il représentait. Le noble prit dans sa main le délicat pliage, le laissant glisser au creux de sa paume alors que la shinigami brisait le lourd voile muet s'étant fait mettre des lieux ces dernières minutes de sa voix douce presque murmurée.

« Vous connaissez la légende des grues capitaine ? On dit que si l'on plie milles grues de papier, alors notre vœu le plus cher sera exhaussé. »

« Et tu as un vœu, Akane ? »

Le brun releva la tête, venant encrer son regard insondable dans celui de la demoiselle lui adresser un léger sourire.

« Oui… j'aimerai… ne serait ce que pour l'espace d'un éclair… briser la distance existante entre mes rêves et la réalité… »

En prononçant ces paroles, une lueur incandescente avait enflammé ses pupilles profondes, embrasant le cœur meurtri de Byakuya. Elle s'était furtivement penchée vers lui, sa mèche de cheveux rebelles en profitant pour glisser contre sa joue de porcelaine. Enivré par ce fol espoir grondant en lui, le noble la fixait, refusant de prêter attention aux doutes et aux contestations pouvant jaillir de son rationalisme embourgeoisé et pessimiste.

«Un si court instant te comblerait il vraiment ? »

« Assurément pas capitaine… Mais cela serait une première pierre qui servirait de fondement au pont que j'érigerai afin que ces deux mondes puissent être à jamais liés… »

« Je vois… »

Était-il possible qu'il ait bien compris les paroles de la demoiselle ? Ou bien était ce la fatigue qui lui faisait cruellement imaginer des sous entendus tant désirés ? Dans tous les cas, il se refusait à y penser présentement, préférant se laisser guider par cette envie ineffable l'emplissant tout entier... Doucement, comme de peur de l'effrayer, le premier siège s'avança un peu plus vers sa subordonnée ne détournant pas son regard du sien, effaçant progressivement la faible distance les séparant encore. Il n'y avait plus que quelques ridicules centimètres entre rêve et réalité…

« RELEVE DE LA GARDE, BANDE DE MOULES ! »

Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant le hurlement strident et affreusement inopportun en provenance de l'extérieur, venant sans nul doute d'un des soldats ayant passé la nuit à faire des rondes dans la division et n'ayant qu'un seul désir à l'instant : aller dormir au plus vite. Celui du premier siège, fusillant de ses yeux cobalts assassins la direction d'où provenait la voix maudite, était d'ailleurs de lui offrir un repos éternel par le biais de son sabre meurtrier… Quelle que puisse être l'identité de cet hurluberlu, il allait regretter amèrement d'avoir ainsi braillé, et cela dès le prochain entrainement…

Après ces quelques instants de stupeur, le brun se retourna vers Akané dont les joues s'étaient adorablement enflammées mais dont le mal aise était flagrant. La magie suspendue de ce moment avait éclaté comme une bulle de savon, les laissant dans une situation quelque peu gênante. Affreusement désolé face à cette évidence, le noble ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'admettre son nouvel échec face au destin plus que capricieux semblant se jouer de lui… Malgré lui, Byakuya laissa échapper un léger soupire, son regard retombant sur les documents étalés sur la table. Au milieu de ces derniers, son attention fut attirée par la grue qu'il avait reposée alors qu'il s'était approché de la demoiselle, toujours aussi droite et fière qu'avant cette malencontreuse interruption. Même si ce moment avait été avorté, rien n'était perdu. Il ne serait peut être pas évident de retrouver de telles circonstances, aussi propices, mais il était encore déterminé à présent…

« Je pense que nous avons assez travaillé pour cette nuit… Il ne nous reste que quelques heures pour nous reposer avant la reprise, nous devrions en rester là. »

« ah... Bien capitaine, vous avez sans nul doute raison. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un faible sourire, s'apprêtant à ranger les dossiers restant à traiter.

« Pas la peine, Akane. J'ai assez abusé de ton temps, rentre à la caserne, je vais m'en occuper. »

La demoiselle le fixa quelques secondes, hésitante, avant de reposer les feuilles, se relevant avec élégance. Il l'imita, s'entant ses muscles meurtris par la position quelque peu inconfortable dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit se tendre sous l'effort, la dominant de sa haute taille. Elle fuit quelques secondes son regard, balayant le bureau de ses yeux émeraude, avant d'oser de nouveau le fixer.

« J'ai été contente de vous aider capitaine. N'hésitez pas si vous avez encore besoin de moi... »

Il la regarda une poignée de secondes, hésitant à son tour, avant de céder. Délicatement, il porta la main à son visage, frôlant sa joue de ses doigts, remettant enfin cette fine mèche récalcitrante derrière son oreille, savourant pleinement aussi bien son propre trouble que celui se lisant au fond des pupilles de sa subordonné. Le feu empourpra une nouvelle fois ses pommettes de porcelaine, amplifiant d'autant plus son plaisir déjà démesuré pour un geste qui aurait semblait anodin pour bien des gens.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Akane… A tout à l'heure… »

L'interpellée murmura une salutation en s'inclinant, se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau. Arrivée à son seuil, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante qui laissa entrer l'air frais de l'aube imminente. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction, s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, avant de s'avancer dans les couloirs désertés de la division, quittant son champ de vision. Byakuya demeura encore un peu immobile, fixant la porte, un léger sourire encré sur ses lèvres. Finalement il parvint à s'arracher à ses rêveries, secouant doucement la tête, se retournant vers la table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient encore tous les dossiers. Le cœur gonflé d'une joie trop rare, le jeune homme se pencha, se saisissant de l'origami abandonné, le fixant sans rien dire.

Une seule grue aurait été suffisante pour que commence à se réaliser son souhait…


	7. Chapter 7 : Super Star

Superstar

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Byakuya était indéniablement sur un nuage. Tout lui paraissait plus clair, plus lumineux, plus vivant… L'espoir était à présent le maître en son âme. Ils avaient renouvelé leurs nuits de travail, mais le moment suspendu qu'ils avaient faillit connaitre ne s'était pas présenté de nouveau. Peu lui importait… Ils s'étaient contentés de remplir les divers dossiers et de discuter de temps à autre, sans rien d'autre. Il se s'était plus montré aussi entreprenant, ne parvenant pas encore à trouver le moment propice afin de se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle. Pourtant cela le comblait déjà largement. Petit à petit, il en découvrait un peu plus sur elle et laissait même transparaitre des détails le concernant. A ses cotés, progressivement, il sentait fondre ses épaisses carapaces de capitaine et de noble, s'amenuisant afin de le laisser dans son plus simple appareil d'homme éperdument troublé par une délicieuse demoiselle au regard émeraude…

La petite grue en papier qu'elle avait plié était à présent à l'abri dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, posée délicatement sur la lettre qu'il lui avait écrit quelques temps plus tôt sans jamais lui donner. A présent, au cours de ses journées, dès qu'il lui arrivait d'être seul, il ressortait ce précieux petit origami qui semblait porter sur ses fines ailes de papiers tous ses rêves, le posait devant lui sur son immense bureau de capitaine recouvert de dossiers délaissés, à présent complices involontaires de leurs rendez vous clandestins, et se perdait dans de doux délires affreusement sentimentaux ne lui ressemblant pourtant que peu… Il n'avait qu'une hâte : connaitre de nouveaux instants, aussi délectables que ceux qu'ils partageaient à présent pendant leurs heures de travail supplémentaire… Et pour cela, il avait concocté un autre stratagème auquel Akané avait bien voulu prendre part, à sa grande satisfaction…

Et ce matin, son plan allait enfin prendre forme. Le noble héritier ne pouvait taire une puissante impatiente à cette simple idée, ayant bien du mal à effacer le sourire tentant de s'encrer sur son visage d'albâtre qu'il se devait impassible. Se fixant dans le miroir devant lequel il se tenait, il lui était difficile de se reconnaitre à cet instant précis. Ses traits étaient pourtant bien les mêmes… Ses vêtements également. Jusqu'à ces décorations immaculées ornant ses cheveux d'ébène. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier qu'il était différent. L'aura se dégageant de son regard cobalt perçant était… inhabituellement douce et enjouée. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et dissimule ces émotions bien trop flagrantes au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas que tous puissent être au courant des émois l'habitant. Ils étaient réservés à la shinigami qui en était à l'origine, et seulement elle. La seule pensée que d'autres s'immiscent dans leur histoire naissante provoquait en lui une bouffée de contrarié immense, parvenant à tenir sa bonne humeur, rendant à son visage un peu de son aspect glacial. Il savait pertinemment que, tôt ou tard, ils seraient confrontés au jugement extérieur. Mais il se refusait de s'y soumettre pour le moment. Aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, il ferait tout pour les maintenir à l'écart des regards étrangers et inquisiteurs qui pourraient être terriblement nocifs à une idylle prenant à peine forme…

Dans cette optique, il avait proposé à sa subordonnée un entrainement particulier, prenant place aux aurores, afin qu'ils puissent être tranquilles. Pour leur première séance commune, le capitaine espérait bien pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle… Au fond, lors d'un entrainement au sabre, tout était possible… Surtout en considérant que le shikai de la demoiselle se composait d'une sorte de poignard et d'un gant lui étreignant la main gauche, ces deux éléments la forçant à avoir un style de combat s'approchant plus du corps à corps, pour le plus grand plaisir du brun… Un léger sourire se dessina à nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'adressa un ultime regard à travers la surface réfléchissante, s'en détournant afin de quitter la résidence Kuchiki où il avait passé la nuit pour se rendre à la division, lieu de rendez vous donner à Akané avant d'aller sur les terrains d'entrainement.

Arrivé au seuil de sa demeure, le noble s'arrêta et embrassa l'espace superbe encore baigné de pénombre s'étendant à ses pieds, goutant le calme serein de ces lieux si soigneusement entretenus. Parfois, toute cette retenue, qui paraissait même dominer la nature environnante, le rendait fou, comme un sel mit sur son âme à vif. Cependant, dans les moments comme celui-ci où l'espoir l'habitait tout entier, cette immobilité luxueuse retrouvait à ses yeux ses grâces premières, témoignant juste de son patrimoine familial et non plus d'une prison dorée l'entravant à chacun de ses pas. Décidément, la présence de la jeune femme dans son existence était comme un remède guérissant petit à petit ses plaies béantes que lui-même n'avait jamais réussit à panser… Et cela ne faisait que commencer…

Sans plus attendre, Byakuya tourna le dos à sa maison, s'élançant dans le Seireitei encore endormi dans un shumpo tellement rapide qu'il en devenait presque indétectable. Il traversa la distance le séparant de sa division en quelques pas à peine, atterrissant non loin de son bureau. Il balaya les bâtiments encore inoccupés lui faisant face, s'avançant vers eux, repérant immédiatement la silhouette familière de la demoiselle tant chérie. Elle ressentit presque dans l'instant son aura puissante car elle se retourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire radieux malgré son regard où paraissaient encore quelques traces de sommeil. Immédiatement, elle s'élança vers lui, venant à sa rencontre. Le premier siège ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'emballer légèrement en la voyant faire, devant se concentrer au maximum afin de préserver son masque impassible. Même s'il s'autorisait effectivement déjà à plus de liberté en sa présence, il ne parvenait pas encore à abaisser totalement ses barrières. Cela nécessiterait sans nul doute plus de temps… Mais avec elle à ses cotés, il ne doutait plus de rien.

La shinigami s'inclina devant son supérieur, le saluant de sa voix enjouée le touchant profondément. Elle se redressa, braquant son regard insondable sur lui, serrant entre ses mains son sabre à l'aspect si détonnant. En effet, contrairement à la majeure partie des shinigamis possédant un zampakuto à l'aspect initial de katana, le sien, à l'image de son âme surprenante, se matérialisait en une rapière élégante à la garde élaborée et complexe. Son arme de combat lui ressemblait, indéniablement…

L'héritier du noble clan aurait pu encore passer de longues minutes à l'observer, mais déjà quelques soldats commençaient à faire leur apparition dans les couloirs de la division, leurs regards curieux venant se perdre dans leur direction. Quelques uns, en passant plus non loin, les saluèrent, le piquant quelque peu au vif… Il avait une nouvelle fois présumé de l'absence d'activité à cette heure encore matinale, mais il restait persuadé que personne ne se trouverait sur les terrains d'entrainement. L'important était à présent de s'y rendre dans les plus brefs délais avant qu'ils ne se fassent trop remarquer…

« Bien, Akané. Allons-y à présent. »

«Oui, capitaine. »

Il la dévisagea encore quelques secondes, lui adressant un sourire en coin, avant de faire volte face, s'élançant en un shumpo rapide. Il arriva à destinations quelques instants plus tard, se retournant pour attendre la demoiselle ayant besoin de plus de bonds que lui afin de le rejoindre. Elle apparut finalement, rejetant ses longs cheveux détachés en arrière avant de croiser ses bras sous sa poitrine en le fixant, faussement outrée.

« Capitaine, ça ne se fais pas de laisser une jeune femme sur le carreau comme cela ! Ou bien il faut prévenir… que je puisse me préparer psychologiquement à cette écrasante différente de vitesse nous séparant ! »

Il lui sourit, faisant quelques pas vers elle, amusé par cette franchise qu'elle pouvait à présent avoir en sa compagnie.

« Mais cela fait également parti de l'entrainement, Akané. Et ne t'en fais pas… Je compte bien tout faire pour que cette 'distance' s'amenuise. »

Son adorable subordonné soutint son regard, comprenant visiblement le sous entendu qu'il venait de faire car il pouvait desceller une légère rougeur colorant ses pommettes. Ils se scrutèrent en silence durant un court moment, goutant à la tranquillité qui les entourait enfin, ne sachant plus ni l'un ni l'autre s'ils devaient vraiment s'affairer à un simple échange de passes d'armes...

« Capitaine Kuchiki ! Vous nous honorez d'un entrainement à la division ? »

L'interpellé ferma les yeux, horripilé par cette nouvelle intervention coupant court à tous ses délicieux plans. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il pu voir Akané jetant un coup d'œil vers la direction d'où était venue la voix, se mordant discrètement la lèvre inférieure, visiblement aussi exaspérée que lui. A contre cœur, il l'imita, fixant un groupe de shinigamis se dirigeant vers eux en piaillant, faisant disparaitre au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient toutes les chances qu'il avait de passer la prochaine heure en tête à tête avec la jeune femme. Dès qu'ils furent assez près, les indésirables se mirent à le saluer en concert, certains d'entre eux faisant de même pour Akané, avec beaucoup d'emphase cependant. Un jeune homme prit la tête du groupe, prenant la parole, les yeux emplis de cette admiration béate qu'il détestait tant.

« Capitaine ! Il est rare de vous voir vous entrainer à la division ! Cela vous dérange t il si nous y assistons ? »

Les camarades du soldat culoté reprirent cette idée à l'unisson, tel un troupeau de groupies surexcités… En quoi le fait de l'observer s'entrainer lui allait il les faire s'améliorer eux ? Le concept lui échappait totalement… Et il était hors de question de servir de divertissement à ces malotrus ayant fait tomber à l'eau tous ses plans.

« Nous avions terminé. Profitez-en pour vous entrainer. Allons-y Akané. »

A peine eut il prononcé ces mots qu'il commença à marcher, ne prêtant aucune attentions aux interjections de regrets fusant dans son dos. La seule chose le consolant était de sentir le reitsu de la demoiselle non loin de lui, le suivant à quelques pas de distance. Ils avancèrent sans dire un mot durant quelques mètres, puis, quand le noble fut certain d'être sorti du champ de vision des gêneurs, il s'arrêta, se retournant vers elle.

« Je suis… désolé pour cela. Il est plutôt difficile pour moi de parvenir à être tranquille. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être… harcelé. »

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, se mettant à sa hauteur, lui offrant un regard compréhensif et quelque peu amusé.

« Vous n'avez aucunement à vous excuser, capitaine. Se n'est pas votre faute… Vous êtes comme… une Super star. »

Le premier siège haussa un sourcil à cette idée, arrachant un sourire à la demoiselle.

« Une super Star ? »

«Oui, exactement. Vous en avez tous les symptômes. »

Akané, prenant un air des plus sérieux, se mit alors à énumérer les dits symptômes en les comptants sur les doigts de ses longues mains fines, faisant à chaque nouvel élément grandir le sourire du capitaine car ils se révélaient affreusement dans le vrai.

« Tout le monde vous connait et vous reconnait, vous ne pouvez aller nulle part sans être démasqué et interpellé, vous avez une quantité impensable de fans inconditionnels, de groupies et de gens vous détestant sans raisons plausible… J'ai le regret de vous dire que c'est indéniablement le syndrome de la super star, capitaine… »

« Diantre… voilà qui est fort gênant… Crois tu que je devrais m'acheter une paire de lunettes de soleil ? J'ai vu dans un des magazines de Rukia que c'était courant, chez les stars humaines »

La demoiselle le fixa, sourcils froncés, comme essayant de l'imaginer avec un de ces dits objets sur le nez.

« Hum… Je ne pense pas que cela vous aide vraiment à garder l'anonymat… »

« Bigre… Jamais nous ne pourrons travailler ou nous entrainer en paix alors…»

Akané se tut quelques instants, hésitante, remettant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en arrière, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix quelque peu timide, fuyant son regard.

« Eh bien… Pour l'entrainement, il est certain que je puis rien proposer… Mais s'il s'agit des dossiers… je mets bien volontiers mon humble maison à votre disposition... La proportion de fans inopportuns au mètre carré y est indéniablement bien plus faible qu'ici… »

Byakuya la regarda, interdit, assimilant cette proposition plus que tentante en réfrénant tant qu'il le pouvait le sourire radieux essayant de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le feu empourprant les joues de la shinigami alors qu'elle se hasardait à glisser de nouveau ses yeux perçants vers les siens ne fit qu'amplifier encore l'enthousiasme l'étreignant tout entier.

« Mais se n'est qu'une proposition, capitaine ! Ne vous sentez pas obligé d'accepter… »

« Je ne me sens pas obligé, Akané, j'accepte même avec plaisir… Enfin, si tu n'as pas peur de la colère que cette entrevue risque de provoquer au sein de mon fan club de super star… »

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire devant l'air faussement grave qu'il avait affiché, lui répondant de la même manière après avoir reprit un peu son sérieux.

« Pour vous, je suis même prête à affronter un troupeau entier de groupies, capitaine… Mais votre aide pour mon entrainement risque d'être d'autant plus nécessaire. Comparativement, les Hollow sont des oursons en guimauve… »

« Aucun souci, Akané. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de ce danger auquel tu t'exposes par ma faute. Nous y passerons autant d'heures qu'il le faudra, mais tu seras prête à te défendre. »

«Réservez-moi toutes vos heures libres alors capitaine… Connaissant l'ennemi à affronter, cela ne sera pas de trop… »

Il la fixa une poignée de seconde, encrant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, avant de se penchant légèrement vers elle, lui murmurant tout bas sa réponse afin que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.

« Avec grand plaisir… Il me tarde d'y être… »


	8. Chapter 8 : Jardin Secret

Jardin secret.

Assit sur la passerelle de bois faisant le tour de la coquette maison d'Akané, Byakuya sirotait une tasse de thé, se délectant de la paisible atmosphère régnant dans ce petit quartier anonyme du Seireitei. Dans les cieux s'embrasant, le soleil commençait à décliner, terminant sa folle course journalière. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrémédiablement reposant dans cet endroit, dans cette normalité hurlante imprégnant la moindre particule l'entourant. Quelque part non loin, des enfants jouaient, leurs rires innocents s'élevant dans l'air comme un oiseau prenant son envol. Cette vie quotidienne et banale était tellement… exotique à ses yeux qu'il lui semblait, à chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil de cette humble demeure, de gouter à un fruit qui lui avait toujours été défendu jusqu'alors... Et qu'il appréciait fortement.

Le noble héritier glissa un regard vers sa subordonnée qui s'escrimait contre les dossiers qu'ils tentaient toujours de mettre à jour, les cheveux relevés en un chignon maintenus en place par un pinceau. Cela faisait plusieurs soirs qu'ils se retrouvaient dans son 'cocon', poussant la table basse de sa salle à vivre jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce, ouvrant en grand les portes coulissantes afin de profiter pleinement d'un courant d'air frais plus qu'appréciable en ce mois estivale caniculaire, ainsi que de la vue sur sa cours arrière joliment agencée. Il était indéniable que s'il s'aventurait à comparer cet espace avec celui où se dressait le manoir de son clan, il serait obligé de concéder qu'il tiendrait sans nul doute tout entier dans une seule des pièces de sa luxueuse bâtisse. Pourtant, pas un seul endroit de son habitation habituelle ne lui offrait cette sensation de protection et de convivialité qu'il pouvait trouver partout ici, parfaitement à l'image de la propriétaire des lieux.

La première soirée qu'il avait passé chez elle avait été quelque peu tendu, la jeune shinigami le recevant étant intimidée malgré tout par cette situation surprenante. Lui-même avait mis un peu de temps à se détendre, ne sachant comment agir dans cet environnement auquel in l'était pas habitué… le silence les avait d'abord beaucoup côtoyé mais Akané avait repris les choses en main, s'efforçant de briser la glace et de lui faire baisser sa garde, le poussant doucement à sortir de son mutisme. Ils s'étaient petit à petit détendus, retrouvant la complicité émergeante prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur entre eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

A présent, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, se permettant de se perdre dans l'observation des lieux l'entourant. Partout où il portait son regard, il pouvait ressentir l'empreinte de la demoiselle, rendant à ses yeux chaque détail agréable… Il avait d'ailleurs découvert un peu plus tôt un tableau fait d'innombrables clichés, une partie datant des années universitaires d'Akané, une autre de son passage à la quatrième division. Les plus récentes étaient celles prises depuis son arrivée au sein de sa division, sur lesquelles il pouvait reconnaitre plusieurs de ses subordonnés dont Renji et Rikichi, le duo terrible… Cependant, une photo en particulier avait retenu son attention alors qu'il détaillait la mosaïque aux multiples visages lui souriant. En effet, il était tombé avec étonnement face à sa propre silhouette, prise d'une certaine distance, alors qu'il semblait traverser la division en ne prêtant manifestement aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, comme à l'accoutumé. La présence en ces lieux de cet instant figé, dérobé à son insu, l'avait profondément touché, même s'il avait préféré ne rien en laisser transparaitre. Il ne désirait pas la mettre dans l'embarra…

Esquissant un sourire en repensant à cette attendrissante découverte, le noble continua à fixer la jeune femme, une pointe de douceur traversant ses yeux couleur de pluie. Cette dernière du sentir son regard appuyé car elle releva la tête, encrant ses pupilles fatiguées dans les siennes, battant plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour tenter de chasser l'épuisement grandissant en elle. Elle parut presque surprise, émergeant difficilement du dossier dans lequel elle était jusqu'alors plongée, prise de court par cette attention dont elle était l'objet. Elle rougit, se redressant, comme prise en faute, remettant derrière ses oreilles les mèches folles échappant de son chignon improvisé, bouleversant encore un peu plus le cœur du premier siège.

« Je suis vraiment un supérieur cruel à profiter de toi ainsi… »

« Ne dîtes pas cela capitaine. Je vous le dis et je vous le répète, je suis enchantée de pouvoir faire cela en votre compagnie. Comme était votre thé ? »

« Excellent, merci… Pour une personne qui disait ne pas savoir le faire, tu te débrouilles bien. »

« Merci à vous pour votre diplomatie… Je me suis servie de Rikichi comme cobaye ces derniers jours, afin d'être certaine que ce soit buvable… Et il est manifestement toujours vivant ! »

«Me voilà rassuré… »

Il prit un air quelque peu suspicieux, fixant le fond de sa tasse à présent vide avant de la regarder du coin de l'oeil.

« Au pire des cas… Tu connais les kidos médicaux qui seraient nécessaires afin de me sauver, n'est ce pas ? »

Akané le dévisagea, son expression trahissant un amusement outré.

« C'est méchant de dire cela ! Personne n'est jamais mort à cause de ma cuisine !… »

Elle laissa en suspend sa phrase, détournant le regard, comme en pleine réflexion. Elle posa une main sur sa joue en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, reportant ensuite son attention sur lui, se penchant dans sa direction.

« Enfin… je crois… ressentez vous un quelconque symptôme ? »

Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de porcelaine du noble qui imita sa subordonnée, s'approchant d'elle par-dessus la table basse.

« Je ne pense pas… mais je ne suis pas un expert, peut être me faudrait il… une auscultation ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait de prononcer ces paroles… Haussant légèrement un sourcil, la demoiselle sembla un bref instant aussi stupéfaite qu'il l'était lui-même, avant de reprendre contenance, une lueur quelque peu mutine traversant ses yeux émeraudes, faisant s'accélérer légèrement les battements de son cœur. Une foule de sentiments se bousculèrent en lui, ravivant son être trop longtemps assoupi. Quelques scénarios aussi inconvenants que plaisants lui traversèrent l'esprit alors qu'ils continuaient à soutenir mutuellement leurs regards, laissant les secondes s'écouler sans en avoir réellement conscience. La rougeur refaisant son apparition sur joues d'Akané ne fit qu'accroitre un peu plus encore les folles envies de l'héritier…

Pourquoi diable avait il du dire cela ce soir là ? Quelque part en son esprit, la petite voix fort déplaisante venant toujours le rappeler à l'ordre fit son entrée, lui susurrant que le temps en ces lieux lui était compté et qu'il devait se résoudre à abandonner des idées aussi saugrenues que celles qu'il avait l'audace d'avoir en tête. Bien qu'il aurait plus qu'aimé lui donner tord, surtout en cet instant précis, il lui fallait admettre que sa noble conscience avait raison… Un engagement l'attendait ailleurs… Un nouveau rendez vous arrangé par les membres 'bienveillants' de sa famille souhaitant plus que tout le voir trouver une nouvelle femme afin de donner au clan des héritiers de pédigrée irréprochable. S'il avait pu, il aurait annulé cette entrevue dont il n'avait cure, ou ne s'y serait simplement pas rendu… Cependant, s'il agissait de la sorte, il attirerait l'attention sur lui à cause de son comportement inhabituel. Et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour confronter Akané aux regards dédaigneux des anciens. Avant cela, il préférait voir leur relation prendre racine, s'épanouir afin d'être assez solide pour affronter les vents houleux qui ne manqueraient pas de s'abattre sur eux…

Incontestablement, le choix qu'il devait faire le déchirait profondément. Mais il savait que cette détestable interruption d'un moment si prometteur était nécessaire pour leur permettre une tranquillité relative quelques temps encore…

« Capitaine ? Vous paraissez étrange... pitié, ne me dites pas que mon thé vous a vraiment rendu malade… »

Reprenant conscience de son environnement immédiat, l'interpellé regarda la charmante shinigami, visiblement intriguée par son changement de comportement, un rien d'inquiétude traversant ses yeux profonds. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire, lui serrant le cœur alors qu'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à la quitter contre sa volonté. Il lui fallait absolument trouver un moyen de se libérer de toutes ces pitreries inutiles dévorant son temps libre, ainsi il pourrait enfin profiter pleinement de ses entrevues avec Akané… Et c'était là son seul désir… rendant son sourire à la demoiselle, il fit son possible afin de dissimuler comme il le pouvait la déception que les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer provoquaient en lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Akané. Rien, venant de toi, ne pourrait me rendre malade… Mais je vais devoir te quitter dans l'immédiat et l'obligation à laquelle je dois hélas me plier n'a rien d'agréable… »

Une brève lueur de déception traversa le visage de sa subordonnée, faisant naitre en lui une bouffée de culpabilité le poussant à reprendre la parole dans le but de la rassurer.

« Entre passer plusieurs heures à boire du thé expérimentale en ta compagnie et ce qui m'attend, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde… si j'avais le choix… »

Akané sembla légèrement troublée par ses mots, le fixant, interdite. Il lui fit un sourire quelque peu désolée n'illustrant qu'à peine l'étendue de qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis. Il allait devoir de nouveau revêtir son masque d'impassibilité glaciale, chose lui devenant assez difficile après avoir passé du temps à ses cotés, pour aller assister à une nouvelle représentation douteuse de séduction de la part d'une noble esseulée aux ambitions gargantuesques… alors que la seule femme aux cotés de qui il voulait être présentement se trouvait ici, dans ce quartier sans prétention du Seireitei, naturelle et sincère, s'intéressant à la personne qu'il était sous ses écrins de noble soldat… Quelle stupidité…

« Si vous pensez que vous devez vous y rendre capitaine, allez-y sans regret. Je ne disparaitrai pas. Vous pouvez même repasser après, si le cœur vous en dit. Ma maison vous sera toujours ouverte… »

L'intervention de la shinigami coupa court aux réflexions de Byakuya, le touchant à son tour. Il était peut être trop pressé de voir ses désirs se concrétiser… Face à elle, il avait de plus en plus souvent l'impression d'être le plus jeune et le plus impatient, sensation étrange et détonante quand on savait qu'il y avait peu de temps encore il pensait son âme dix fois plus vielle qu'elle ne l'était réellement… Lui souriant, il hocha légèrement la tête, se relevant avec élégance.

«Merci pour ta proposition, mais je pense que je vais te laisser te reposer pour ce soir. De toutes les façons, nous nous revoyons demain, n'est ce pas ? »

La demoiselle se redressa à son tour, contournant la table pour venir lui faire face.

« Bien entendu capitaine ! Dois-je vous souhaiter bon courage pour votre fin de soirée ? »

« C'est bien plus que du courage dont j'aurai besoin… Essaie de prendre du repos, tu as l'air épuisée… »

A ces mots, elle fit une légère moue trahissant instantanément sa jeunesse, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, la fixant, amusé.

« Akané ? »

« Bien capitaine… J'essaierai simplement de mettre un peu d'ordre avant… »

« Dois-je le formuler en tant qu'ordre ? »

« … Soit… »

« Merci. Je te laisse à présent. Mais avant…»

Sans plus attendre, le brun se pencha un peu plus vers elle, passant sa main derrière sa tête afin de se saisir du pinceau retenant jusqu'alors ses cheveux relevés, le retirant avec douceur. La masse automnale se libéra alors, déferlant autour du visage empourpré de la jeune femme. Se délectant de son effet, le capitaine lui tendit le petit objet, ravi de cette délicieuse vision qu'il comptait bien se remémorer inlassablement durant les prochaines heures.

« Tient, je te le rends. Tu risquais de le chercher en vain, vu là où il était logé… »

L'excuse expliquant son acte aurait été sans nul doute rejetée devant un tribunal pour manque de plausibilité, mais il s'en moquait au plus haut point. Le trouble visible qu'il était parvenu à faire naitre chez elle était, à ses yeux, une raison suffisante à bien des comportements incongrus. La jeune femme se saisit du pinceau, leurs doigts se frôlant sur ce ridicule bout de bois poli, amplifiant d'avantage encore le feu embrasant les pommettes de la shinigami. N'écoutant que les battements accélérés de son cœur, Byakuya en profita alors pour remettre délicatement les cheveux qu'il venait de relâcher derrière les oreilles de sa bien aimée, pouvant presque percevoir les pulsations effrénées de son cœur à elle… Il la regarda encore quelques secondes, laissant sa main s'égarer dans ses cheveux brillants, se résignant à grandes peines à partir. Il savait que c'était nécessaire…

« Bonne nuit, Akané. A demain… »

Puis il s'élança en un shumpo, quittant à regret la maison de la demoiselle. Mais s'il voulait préserver cet endroit secret, il devait continuer à se prêter au jeu des apparences… Du moins quelques temps encore…


	9. Chapter 9 : course folle

_Course folle._

_La peur… voilà bien une émotion ne le côtoyant qu'à de rarissimes occasions… La peur, profonde, sournoise, implacable, se répandant dans son être tout entier, l'empêchant même de réfléchir. Comme une goutte d'eau réduisant progressivement à néant la quiétude superbe de la surface miroitante d'un lac par ses ondes implacables, cette effroyable sensation l'emplissait totalement, saturant son âme d'une urgence inconnue. Incapable d'échapper à ce démon désirant l'engloutir tout entier, il n'avait trouvé qu'une unique chose à faire afin de tenter de lui échapper : courir. Courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à perdre haleine, droit devant lui, quoi qu'il advienne… _

_Surtout, il ne devait pas se retourner… il la sentait, cette angoisse infâme ainsi matérialisée en une menace immatérielle, juste dans son dos, prête à l'ensevelir complètement au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Le pourchassant dans les ténèbres environnants qui l'aveuglaient presque, la chose ignoble, renfermant tous ses sentiments refoulés prenant enfin leurs revanche, ne se laissait pas une seconde distancée, entrainant dans cette course folle et irréelle le noble cœur de l'héritier battant frénétiquement en son sein. Tout cela n'était pas réel, une voix au fond de son esprit égaré ne cessait de le lui répéter… Mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ressentis bien trop violents qu'il percevait en cet instant précis. Il pouvait ressentir jusqu'au tréfonds de son être les palpitations effrénées de son instinct de survie, saturant tout son corps électrisé d'un sentiment oppressant lui hurlant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter, de ne surtout tout défier la masse menaçante se trouvant en arrière, au risque d'être brisé par sa puissance qui l'écraserait comme une vague déferlant sur une brindille… _

_Le couloir anonyme dans lequel il évoluait lui semblait interminable, complice de cette implacable chimère le poursuivant dans l'obscurité, le rattrapant même progressivement. Déjà il pouvait sentir sa menace immatérielle planer au dessus de lui, un peu plus à chaque seconde s'écoulant. Dans le lourd silence régnant dans cet infernal lieu, seul le bruit sourd et saccadé de sa respiration accélérée lui parvenait, amplifiant encore un peu plus l'angoisse irrépressible montant en lui…_

_Brusquement, une très faible lueur vint éclairer le voile d'obscurité impénétrable l'étreignant. En effet, au bout du couloir prenant fin, une porte coulissante close se dressait à quelques mètres encore de lui, espoir inestimable dans cette course interminable. La lumière passait faiblement à travers l'épais tissu richement décoré crucifié dans le quadrillage de bois structurant les deux pans de cette issue tant attendue. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta dessus, tentant de l'ouvrir afin d'échapper à ce monstre effroyable le talonnant toujours. Mais rien ne se produisit. La porte demeurait obstinément close malgré l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve, s'abîmant les mains sur le bois entêté. Dans son dos la présence se faisait chaque seconde plus présente, le surplombant totalement, l'écrasant de son aura morbide._

_L'air devenait progressivement irrespirable, s'épaississant au fur et à mesure, s'emplissant de suffocantes senteurs d'encens venant lui bruler les poumons. La panique faisait vibrer chaque fibre de son corps. Il savait que, d'un instant à l'autre, le démon allait s'abattre sur lui, l'engloutissant tout entier, le plongeant dans un océan terrifiant précédant le néant… _

_Il s'y refusait, continuant à malmener cette porte dédaigneuse n'entendant pas ses interjections désespérées. Cependant, alors que la masse compacte de noirceur infâme s'apprêtait à l'ensevelir, les pans coulissants s'ouvrirent à la volée, le faisant tomber en avant, lui demandant quelques pas avant de retrouver pleinement son équilibre. Derrière lui, les portes s'étaient refermées en un bruit sec, laissant au dehors la chimère enragée. Une bouffée de soulagement emplit Byakuya qui tentait de retrouver son calme, se concentrant sur sa respiration saccadée, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux de jais afin de les remettre en ordre…_

_La surprise le saisit quand ses doigts vinrent heurter les décorations de porcelaine qu'il arborait si souvent… Il était certain de ne pas les avoir senti jusqu'à cet instant… Quel nouvel maléfice était ce donc que cela ? Et ses vêtements… Il y avait encore quelques instants, il revêtait le kimono immaculé qu'il portait habituellement pour dormir. A présent il pouvait voir sur son corps une lourde tenue noire de cérémonie, lui rappelant des souvenirs incertains échappant encore précisément à sa mémoire, comme égarés dans un brouillard persistant. Une désagréable sensation l'imprégnait cependant, un mal être quelque peu nauséeux lui étreignant la gorge. L'odeur d'encens qui s'était fortement dissipée reprit de l'ampleur, l'alertant brusquement. _

_Doucement, il redressa la tête, portant son regard couleur pluie droit devant lui vers le point d'origine de la faible lumière imprégnant l'espace baigné de pénombre dans lequel il était à présent enfermé. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction alors qu'il découvrait, face à lui, l'hôtel dédié aux membres décédés de la famille Kuchiki. D'innombrables bougies et bâtons d'encens s'y consumaient de concert, encadrant de leurs maigres silhouettes chacun des portraits le fixant de leurs yeux immobiles. Au centre de ce funeste portrait de famille, le noble découvrit avec un puissant coup au cœur le visage de sa défunte femme, ce même sourire triste et effacé ornant ses lèvres figées pour l'éternité. _

_Pourquoi diable était il donc ici ? Il était incapable de détacher son regard de celui de la femme l'ayant autrefois poussé à passer outre toutes les règles structurants son monde… Les souvenirs de cette relation à l'issue plus que tragique déferlèrent en lui comme une avalanche tumultueuse et glacée, écrasant son âme de son poids implacable. Les tensions que cette mésalliance avait engendrées au sein de la famille, les rumeurs incisives et incessantes… et la maladie… Chaque jour plus présente, dévorant autant le corps d'Hisana que ses espoirs d'être enfin heureux. Le jour de sa mort, il avait eut l'effroyable impression de se voir mourir lui-même. Il lui avait semblé sentir son cœur cesser de battre alors qu'elle expirait son dernier souffle, l'emportant avec elle dans la tombe… Et, depuis ce jour, durant des années, il avait plus survécu que vécu, plongé dans une torpeur asphyxiante lui permettant de cultiver au mieux sa douleur. Il n'avait agit que par automatisme, redevenant esclave des règles qu'il avait pourtant tant combattues pour pouvoir se marier et vivre libre. _

_La présence de Rukia à ses cotés n'avait pas aidé à faire se refermer ses plaies, bien au contraire. Ce visage, si semblable à celui de sa sœur, ne cessait de raviver en sa mémoire des moments bien trop vivaces, lui provoquant de douloureux élancement cardiaques dès que ses yeux se posaient sur elle. Il lui avait fallut une condamnation à mort et l'intervention d'un détestable adolescent aux cheveux roux pour qu'il parvienne enfin à briser cette confusion malsaine qu'il faisait entre les deux sœurs, l'obligeant à concéder que l'une d'elles avait définitivement quitter ce monde alors que la seconde y demeurait toujours, bien vivante et assurément différente, unique, malgré les ressemblances physiques. Le turbulent humain ne pouvait sans nul doute même pas appréhender l'étendue des répercutions qu'avaient eut ses actes sur la vie du noble héritier. Il l'avait violemment ramené à la réalité et au présent, lui permettant de commencer à reprendre le contrôle de son existence mise entre parenthèses… de recommencer à espérer…_

_Cependant, piégé dans ce cauchemar qui n'en finissait pas, soumis au regard de sa défunte épouse, le capitaine se sentait totalement démuni, ses blessures passées se réouvrant un peu plus à chaque instant. Il fallait qu'il parte de cet endroit maudit… Il fallait qu'il échappe à tout cela… le plus vite possible…_

_Sans plus attendre, le brun se retourna, préférant à nouveau affronter le démon informe du couloir matérialisant toutes ses peurs plutôt que de raviver cette souffrance anesthésiante. Il fit quelques pas, posant sa main sur le montant de la porte coulissante quand soudain une autre main entra dans son champ de vision, venant se poser sur la sienne en le faisant sursauter. _

_Cette maigreur… Cette peau maladivement pâle…_

_Byakuya sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'il tournait son regard vers la femme se tenant à ses cotés, silhouette fantomatique issue des derniers instants de son existence, saturant l'âme de son ancien époux de multiples sentiments aussi puissants que contradictoires lui faisant penser qu'il était en train de devenir fou… Hisana, elle, le fixait de son habituel sourire, vêtue du même kimono qu'elle avait autrefois revêtu lors de leur mariage, augmentant encore la profondeur de l'abîme d'effroi dans lequel il lui semblait déjà sombrer. Il demeura quelques instants immobile, comme statufié, ne parvenant plus à assimiler les évènements s'enchainant sans répits. L'apparition prit alors la parole, lui portant un coup fatale…_

_« Byakuya sama… ne me disiez vous pas que vous m'aimeriez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?... Si vous ne m'aimez plus à présent… c'est que votre vie est finie, Byakuya sama… »_

_Les pupilles cobaltes du noble s'écarquillèrent à ces mots, le plongeant dans un profond désarroi. A peine eut elle finit de parler qu'un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce, comme un voile épais s'abattant sur ses épaules. D'un coup, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, laissant place à des ténèbres impénétrables. Le poids de la main d'Hisana sur sa peau disparut alors, le soulageant momentanément. Cependant, cette accalmie fut de courte durée car le sol se défaussa brusquement sous ses pieds, l'entrainant dans une chute le prenant par surprise. Il tomba bientôt sur une surface solide, s'accroupissant dans un premier temps afin d'être prêt à affronter tout autre maléfice pouvant se présenter à lui. _

_Rien ne vint pourtant, malgré le fait que l'air l'entourant devenait plus lourd et chaud au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Finalement, l'héritier du clan Kuchiki décida de se redresser. Mais à peine eut il commencé à se relever qu'il se cogna à une surface solide le surplombant, lui arrachant une interjection plus que contrariée. Sa voix lui revint presque immédiatement, comme s'il était dans un espace affreusement confiné, l'alertant quelque peu, faisant naitre un doute fébrile en lui. Il tendit les mains devant lui, cherchant à se prouver à lui-même qu'il avait tord…_

_Hélas, ses craintes s'avérèrent fondées : ses doigts rencontrèrent presque tout de suite une paroi de bois face à lui. Il la suivit, se rendant compte avec effroi qu'elle l'entourait totalement dans un cercle de moins d'un mètre de diamètre… un cercueil… La panique électrisa ses sens alors qu'il commença à tenter de soulever le couvercle du réceptacle mortuaire, sans succès, s'y acharnant de plus en plus en vain. D'un coup un bruit étrange attira son attention, le faisant stopper ses efforts inutiles. On aurait dit… Que quelque chose tombait sur la surface extérieure du couvercle se trouvant au dessus de lui… Le capitaine tendit l'oreille avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, son cœur ratant un battement à cette terrifiante idée. _

_Il était en train d'être enterré vivant… _

_Dans l'obscurité brulante de cet espace restreint empli de sa panique grandissante, le brun entendit un murmure s'élever, comme un souffle glacé dans sa nuque, achevant le peu de calme l'habitant encore…_

_« Demeurons à jamais ensemble… Byakuya sama… » _

_Il eut l'impression de sentir des bras glacés l'étreindre alors, l'entrainant une nouvelle fois dans une chute infernale le menant irrémédiablement vers le néant et la mort… _

D'un coup le noble se réveilla en sursautant, se redressant brusquement dans son futon immaculé. Trempé, le souffle court, il balaya la pièce l'entourant de son regard perçant quelque peu égaré, totalement déboussolé. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre sa chambre, reprenant petit à petit son calme… Il ferma les yeux, expirant profondément afin de tenter d'apaiser la cours folle de son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, passant ses mains sur son visage d'albâtre avant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses longs cheveux de jais désordonnés… aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, il ne lui semblait pas avoir jamais fait un cauchemar tel que celui-ci… des images de ce songe des plus déplaisants lui revenaient encore en mémoire, lui provoquant des frissons remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale endolorie…

Sans plus attendre il décida de se lever, jetant le drap le recouvrant à ses pieds, se redressant avec une certaine précipitation, traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées. Arrivé à la porte coulissante, une certaine tension le saisit, réminiscence de ce qu'il avait vécu lors du rêve. Il posa sa main sur l'encoche prévue dans le luxueux bois, tirant doucement dessus, un puissant soulagement l'étreignant alors que le panneau coulissait docilement sur le coté, découvrant à sa vue le jardin du manoir encore baignée de pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra à l'intérieur, venant caresser son corps exténué, vivifiant son esprit malmené. Il fit quelques pas sur la coursive extérieure, scrutant le ciel étoilé commençant à s'éclaircir, prémices de l'aurore.

Effectivement, le jour allait se lever… Durant des années, il avait vécu comme un automate, égaré dans le passé qu'il aurait voulu ressusciter, laissant le présent lui échapper, un peu plus à chaque nouveau jour auquel il ne prenait pas part… Mais il était vivant… Bel et bien vivant. Il ne pouvait pas modifier ce qui s'était produit. Il ne le désirait plus d'ailleurs. Il avait fait le deuil de ses espoirs et ses rêves de cette époque. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il était non plus. Quelque part, il était effectivement mort ce jour là. Mais les être vivant possèdent cette incroyable capacité de mourir un peu avec leur passé pour mieux renaitre continuellement de leurs cendres… Pour peu qu'ils ne s'y laissent pas s'éteindre de désespoir…

Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte à quel point il était différent de celui qu'il avait été. Il n'était pas mort ce jour là. Une partie de lui s'était éteinte, indéniablement, cependant une autre avait pris sa place, plongée dans une profonde torpeur durant toutes ses années. A présent il s'éveillait pleinement à la vie s'offrant à lui.

Il ne voulait plus vivre en regardant en arrière…  
>Il ne voulait plus rien manquer de cette nouvelle opportunité lui étant offerte d'être heureux…<p>

Lentement, il s'arracha à la contemplation du parc silencieux, décidant de se rendre au plus vite à la division où se trouvait peut être déjà la jeune femme au près de qui ses espoirs avaient pu à nouveau prendre leur envol… Il irait sans nul doute également allumer un bâton d'encens sur l'autel de celle qui fut autrefois sa femme… Il l'avait profondément aimé, l'avait vu mourir, l'avait longtemps regretté… A présent il pouvait enfin la regarder et lui dire qu'il était de nouveau heureux… Au fond, n'était ce pas là le souhait de tout être cher ayant quitter ce monde ?


	10. Chapter 10 : 10ème

L'animation battait son plein à l'intérieur en cette heure avancée de la soirée. La lune était haute dans le ciel nocturne, diffusant sa douce lueur sur la sixième division où régnait une ambiance quelque peu fébrile, de bruyants éclats de rire transperçant l'air quelque peu radoucis en ce début de mois de septembre laissant percevoir les prémices de l'automne approchant. Attablé à son vaste bureau légèrement plus dégagé qu'auparavant de toute la paperasse qui l'avait longtemps encombré, le capitaine pouvait entendre des brides de conversations enjouées lui parvenant encore. Toute cette agitation provoquait en lui un tumulte complexe où se mêlaient envie et fierté, surtout en connaissant le centre de tout cet intérêt inhabituel.

En effet ce regroupement festif avait pour cause la promotion au dixième siège de la division d'une personne toute particulière à son cœur et qui se révélait (malheureusement) l'être également pour beaucoup d'autres aux vues de l'ampleur de la célébration tenue en son honneur ce soir. Il ne s'était pas opposé à cette réunion préparée en secret, son second tenant les rênes de l'organisation précipitée des festivités. Au fond, elle le méritait largement et il savait parfaitement que cette attention la toucherait profondément. Hélas, il ne pouvait nier un certain regret en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas y prendre part autant qu'il l'aurait désiré. Il aurait aimé pouvoir assister à cette joyeuse surprise à ses cotés afin de pouvoir contempler son expression alors qu'elle avait découvert ce que bon nombre de ses collègues avaient tramé toute la journée en la fuyant sans cesse. Elle avait du rougir, sans doute… Et n'avais certainement plus su où se placer, partagée entre le bonheur et la gêne face à cet excès d'attention ouvertement braqué sur elle. Mais le noble savait que s'il s'était laissé aller à son envie d'être présent, il aurait couru le risque de se trahir… Il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être aussi distant avec elle qu'avec ses autres subordonnés. Cependant il ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer tel qu'il était à ses cotés, comme lors de leurs nombreux tête à tête…

Ainsi il avait décidé de demeurer à l'écart, préférant demeurer dans son bureau pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de ce terrible dilemme encore insoluble… Il aurait tout aussi bien pu retourner au manoir Kuchiki, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de quitter ces lieux où elle se trouvait encore. Même s'il n'était physiquement près d'elle, sentir son reitsu non loin était déjà une sensation des plus plaisantes, presque rassurante. Machinalement, il s'évertuait à feuilleter un des dossiers trainant encore par là, ne parvenant pas à focaliser son attention sur le moindre mot tracé sur les feuilles se succédant sous son regard de pluie. Mais c'était peine perdue…

Inconsciemment, il ne cessait de penser à cette promotion qu'il avait lui-même consenti à accorder à la demoiselle. D'un coté, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle la méritait pleinement, ses capacités au combat ne cessant de progresser au fil des entrainements. Mais de l'autre… L'accès à un grade supérieur augmentait irrémédiablement les responsabilités, ainsi que l'exposition au danger et au regard des autres… Et cela provoquait chez lui une inquiétude grandissante quelque peu semblable à celle qu'il ressentait envers sa sœur adoptive, tout du moins au niveau des risques encourus lors des divers missions aux quelles elle serait amenées à prendre part désormais. Il se doutait qu'elle serait capable d'y faire face, ses techniques au sabre et au kido lui offrant une puissance certaine. Néanmoins, la simple possibilité théorique qu'elle puisse être blessée lui donnait froid dans le dos, réveillant en lui un violent instinct protecteur qu'il avait du mal à faire taire…

Un autre détail légèrement déplaisant venait s'ajouter à cela. En effet, comme le témoignait la soirée organisée en son honneur, Akané jouissait d'une certaine popularité au sein de la division, voir même au sein des armées de la cours en général. Etant naturellement sociale et souriante, ouverte d'esprit et radieuse, elle établissait très rapidement des liens amicaux avec la plus part des personnes qu'elle pouvait côtoyer au fil de ses journées, à son grand damne… et le capitaine ne pouvait penser que, parmi tous ces hommes l'entourant à longueur de temps, aucun n'ait jamais remarqué son élégance délicate, ses habitude attendrissantes ou sa charmante silhouette... C'était tout bonnement inconcevable… Hélas, cela signifiait donc également que, sans nul doute possible, certains individus nourrissaient pour elle un intérêt dépassant la simple entente cordiale. De plus, ce phénomène risquait fort d'aller en s'empirant avec son nouveau statut… En son sein, une puissante jalousie grondait à cette idée, mêlée à une crainte non avouée de la voir tomber dans les bras d'un autre que lui… Cette possibilité saturait son esprit de colère assassine envers la gente masculine du Seireitei capable de se mettre en travers de ses projets sentimentaux encore en gestation et de peine à la pensée de voir cet avenir tant désiré lui échapper…

Si la jeune femme venait à se faire dérober le cœur par un homme anonyme, il n'aurait assurément d'autre choix que de la laisser suivre ses sentiments, malgré le fait que cela le briserait une nouvelle fois. Le seul fait de l'imaginer, blottie contre le torse d'un hurluberlu ne la méritant surement en aucun cas, lui offrant ses sourires et ses soupires, le rendant immédiatement fou de douleur et de rage, aussi bien envers cet adversaire sans visage qu'envers lui-même. En effet, afin d'empêcher un tel scénario de se produire, il lui suffirait de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'enfin oser sauter le pas, avouer son désir hardant d'être plus qu'un simple supérieur pour elle… Pourtant, brûler les étapes était assurément une chose qu'il se refusait à faire. Il était en train de réapprendre à prendre en main son existence… son cœur… comme s'il était en ré éducation, il devait respecter une progression lui permettant de ne pas faire de faux pas aussi blessants qu'inutiles, détruisant en une seconde tout le bénéfice de ses efforts réalisés jusqu'alors. C'était une stratégie qu'il savait risquée, mais nécessaire pour lui garantir un avenir aux bases solides qui lui permettraient d'enfin pouvoir être celui qu'il désirait devenir, plus libre, enfin heureux…

« Capitaine… Vous travaillez encore ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête, surpris en entendant la voix de son nouveau dixième siège. Il découvrit la shinigami dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau, la main posée sur le pan coulissant qu'elle avait silencieusement poussé afin de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Elle le fixait, un sourire radieux encré aux lèvres, ses cheveux retenus en arrière par de longs rubans aux couleurs pastels se mêlant à la masse châtain tombant dans son dos. Immédiatement, le noble abandonné l'inintéressant document lui encombrant les mains, ravi par cette visite inattendue.

« Comme tu peux le constater… Mais toi, Akané, que fais-tu ici ? N'y a-t-il pas une fête en ton honneur ? »

Un éclat de rire vint illustrer ses dires, transperçant l'air nocturne depuis le bâtiment occupés par les gais lurons se trouvant non loin. La demoiselle jeta un regard dans leur direction, avant de reporter son attention sur l'héritier, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, refermant un petit peu la porte derrière elle.

« Effectivement… J'ai été très touchée par cette attention, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, je dois vous l'avouer. Cette journée… est réellement un des plus belles qui m'ait été donnée de vivre. Mais quelque chose manquait là bas… J'aurais aimé… pouvoir vous y voir… »

Inconsciemment, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, prononçant ses derniers mots avec plus d'hésitation, fuyant un peu son regard. Absolument charmante… Byakuya se leva de son siège, contournant son bureau massif, s'approchant de la jeune femme glissant de nouveau son regard vers lui, n'osant cependant toujours pas encrer directement ses pupilles émeraudes dans les siennes. A cette distance, il pouvait voir un léger maquillage soulignant ses yeux, ainsi qu'une teinte rosée ornant ses lèvres délicates, les rendant encore plus attractives qu'à l'accoutumée. Il du user de tout son self contrôle afin retenir son cœur dans sa course folle, tachant de conserver au mieux son calme.

« Malgré le fait que je partage les motivations ayant servis de fondement à cette fête, je dois admettre qu'une telle agitation ne me convient pas. Je ne m'y sens pas à mon aise… Et je pense que les autres ne pourraient pas laisser libre cours à leur joie si je m'y aventurais. Je leur faire peur, je pense… »

« Peur… peut être pas… Mais il est certain que l'admiration et la crainte immenses qu'ils ressentent pour vous compliquent quelque peu les choses… Ils se contentent des apparences, c'est plus que regrettable… »

Elle avait relevé la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, rougissant légèrement.

«Et toi alors ? N'as-tu donc ni crainte ni admiration pour moi ? »

« … Capitaine… j'ai tellement plus que cela… »

Le brun la fixa, interdit, sentant son cœur s'emballer malgré ses efforts titanesques afin de garder le contrôle. Il se noyait dans les pupilles étincelantes de la demoiselle, assimilant les paroles inespérées qu'elle venait de prononcer, les gravant en sa mémoire… Les craintes qu'il avait ressassées sans cesse ces dernières heures disparurent de son esprit électrisé, en quête de la meilleure façon de répondre à cette phrase laissant espérer monts et merveilles… Il lui fallut quelques instants afin de parvenir à reprendre la parole, rassemblant son courage afin de franchir une nouvelle étape, pesant à toute vitesse le pour et le contre. Finalement, il décida que le risque qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre était plus que minime par rapport à tout ce que cela pourrait lui apporter et qu'il désirait tant voir se concrétiser...

« Akané… Cela va surement te paraitre déplacé… Tu es libre d'accepter ou non, bien entendu… Comment dire… »

Inconcevable… Il se tenait là, face à la demoiselle attentive le fixant sans comprendre, ne parvenant pas à pose une simple question… Son assurance d'habitude inébranlable semblait avoir fondu comme neige au soleil, le laissant désemparé et hésitant, terriblement vulnérable… Quelle sensation étonnante… Ses subordonnés le fixeraient sans nul doute bien différemment s'ils avaient pu le voir à l'instant présent, dépouillé de ce glacial stoïcisme qu'il revêtait en temps normal. Il ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes, chassant les doutes insidieux osant venir le contrarié, les rouvrant ensuite, se jetant à l'eau d'une voix aussi assurée qu'il le put.

« Akané, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au festival du chrysanthème qui va prendre place cette semaine dans la ville? »

La shinigami le fixa, stupéfaite, demeurant immobile quelques instants, le feu lui montant aux joues. Le cœur battant, le premier siège attendait avec une pointe d'appréhension sa réponse, souffrant chaque nouvelle seconde de silence s'égrainant au fur et à mesure, craignant la possibilité d'une réponse négative de sa part.

« Capitaine je… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, mettant au supplice le noble. Non loin, le nom de la demoiselle retentit soudain, porté par la voix de ses collègues quelque peu éméchés s'étant enfin rendu compte de son absence. L'interpellée se retourna vers la direction d'où provenaient les voix, consciente qu'une nouvelle fois ils allaient être interrompus dans leur discussion. Sans plus attendre, elle fixa de nouveau son supérieur, lui offrant un sourire superbe le touchant profondément.

« J'en serai enchantée, capitaine… Je vous laisse cependant pour l'heure, je crois que l'on m'appelle… »

Elle s'inclina alors, les joues empourprées, faisant volte face afin de quitter prestement la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle pour rejoindre ses collègues à sa recherche. Byakuya resta quelques instants sans bouger, écoutant les brides de conversation, où se mêlait sa voix, s'éloigner progressivement de lui, laissant pleinement s'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Après un court moment, le noble laissa échapper un faible soupire de soulagement, retournant à son bureau, comme flottant, se laissant tomber sur son siège, quelque peu incrédule face à la tournure inattendue qu'avaient pris les évènements.

Jamais une fête n'avait été aussi réussie à ses yeux… Et pourtant il n'y avait même pas participé…

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que celle à laquelle il allait se rendre avec elle serait encore bien meilleure…

_Le mot de l'auteur :_

_Bonjour à tous et merci de vos lectures !  
>Voici donc le dixième chapitre de cette fiction, le tiers du défi !<br>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela continue t il à vous plaire ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir )  
>A très bientôt pour la suite ! <em>


	11. Chapter 11 : Fleurs

Quel changement ! Incontestablement, il aurait été difficile pour la plus part des gens de le reconnaitre, ainsi 'déguisé'. Même lui avait du mal à se retrouver dans le miroir lui faisant face, fixant, incrédule, son reflet stupéfait. Il avait retiré de ses cheveux de jais les décorations immaculées hurlant ses origines, puis il les avait attachés en un catogan prenant naissance dans sa nuque, le liant à l'aide d'un ruban bleu marine extrêmement fin. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées, indisciplinées, se glissant devant son visage d'albâtre.

Le noble avait retiré ensuite ses vêtements trop luxueux, carcan d'étoffes soyeuses emprisonnant son corps musclé à la silhouette élancée. Machinalement, il avait soigneusement replié sa tenue, revêtant ensuite le yukata qu'il s'était fourni pour l'occasion, d'un bleu profond faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Quelques dessins de vagues d'une légère couleur argentée courraient le long du tissu vers le bas de l'habit, le ré haussant quelque peu dans sa sobre simplicité. Alors qu'il nouait la ceinture plaquant le vêtement contre son corps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son vice capitaine qui, pour sa part, arborait régulièrement ce genre d'accoutrement, le plus célèbre de sa garde robe étant incontestablement celui ornait de fleurs fuchsia rappelant la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux. Indéniablement, leurs styles étaient et seraient sans nul doute à jamais aux antipodes l'un de l'autre…

Byakuya se fixa dans la surface réfléchissante, ajustant inconsciemment le nœud qu'il venait de faire au niveau de sa taille, se demandant si cette tactique allait réellement lui permettre de passer inaperçu dans la foule se rendant aux festivités de cette chaude soirée de fin d'été. Si cela s'avérait être le cas, il lui faudrait irrémédiablement admettre que l'habit était une donnée primordiale dans le jugement des gens par rapport aux autres, à un degré bien plus important qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé… C'était Akané qui avait eut cette idée, la veille au soir, alors qu'elle venait lui apporter les derniers dossiers de la journée avant de quitter la division. Après qu'il lui ait demandé si elle était toujours d'accord pour l'accompagner, elle lui avait proposé de se retrouver chez elle afin qu'il puisse effectuer sa 'transformation', de manière à pouvoir profiter de la fête sans être forcément reconnu. D'abord surpris par cette idée quelque peu saugrenue, son utilité lui était rapidement apparu, faisant qu'il accepta rapidement, amusé et enthousiaste.

Être anonyme lui permettrait de mieux profiter de ce premier 'vrai' rendez vous avec la demoiselle, lui laissant espérer bien des issues plus plaisantes les unes que les autres…

L'héritier secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser submerger par ses désirs enivrants. Avant de penser à de telles choses, il devait parvenir à se rendre aussi transparent que possible, tout en demeurant présentable. Il se dévisagea longuement, un très léger froncement de sourcil surplombant son regard perplexe, preuve qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait satisfait. C'était trop… pas assez… Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur d'un tête à tête avec la charmante demoiselle l'attendant dans la pièce d'à coté, terminant de se coiffer grâce à un miroir d'appoint qu'elle avait emmené dans le salon, le posant sur la table base où ils avaient souvent travaillé ensemble. En effet, elle lui avait laissé l'accès à sa chambre à coucher pour qu'il puisse se changer tranquillement et profiter du miroir en pied s'y trouvant, bien pratique pour ajuster cette tenue dont il n'avait pas l'habitude...

A cette pensée, le noble se retourna légèrement, balayant de son regard perçant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, imprégnée de l'aura de la jeune femme dans chaque objet sur lequel ses yeux se posaient. Au centre de la pièce trônait un lit liant le style occidental et traditionnel, constitué d'un large matelas épais appelant à l'abandon, ceinturé d'un cadre de bois sombre reposant à même le sol. Des draps fins étaient étendus par-dessus, élégamment replié en un large revers, laissant apparaitre à la tête du lit de nombreux coussins à l'apparence moelleuse et accueillante. De tendres images lui vinrent à l'esprit, imaginant la shinigami blottie au milieu de ses mêmes draps, assoupies, égarée entre ces multiples oreillers… Elle devait être irrésistible dans son sommeil, toute sa fragilité refaisant surface, la laissant dans son plus simple appareil…

« Capitaine… tout va bien ? »

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement, ramené à la réalité par la voix de la maitresse de maison. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention à toutes ses délicieuses rêveries terriblement envahissantes…

« Oui. J'arrive. »

Le premier siège de la sixième division reporta son attention au miroir, s'examinant une nouvelle fois. Il lissa une des mèches barrant son visage, attrapant ensuite les bords des deux pans de son yukata, les tirant légèrement afin de desserrer l'étreinte du tissu contre son torse, augmentant quelque peu le bâillement de l'ouverture, laissant plus entrevoir sa peau dont la blancheur tranchait avec la sombre couleur de l'étoffe. Ainsi, il lui semblait enfin être prêt. Il expira doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, se défiant lui-même, avant de traverser la pièce, ouvrant les portes coulissante pour retourner dans la pièce à vivre où l'attendait Akané.

Cette dernière était toujours assise à la table basse, terminant de fixer les dernières épingles structurant le chignon complexe dans lequel elle tentait d'emprisonner ses cheveux, tenant entre ses dents un long ruban aux motifs floraux qui irait sans nul doute l'achever. Quand il fit son entrée, elle tourna son regard vers lui, le fixant, comme étonnée de le voir, demeurant interdite quelques instants.

« Ai-je l'air si étrange que cela ? »

La demoiselle rougi t alors, détournant les yeux, lâchant ses cheveux pour ôter le bout de tissu bloquant ses lèvres afin de pouvoir lui répondre

« Bien sur que non capitaine… c'est surprenant, déstabilisant même… Mais vous n'avez nullement l'air l'étrange… »

Il la fixa, attendri, traversant l'espace le séparant d'elle, venant s'assoir à ses cotés, la dévorant du regard. Ses cheveux relevés laissaient pleinement visible la courbe délicate de sa nuque, le mettant au supplice tant il aurait voulu y glisser sa main pour l'attirer vers lui… Mais il parvint à se retenir, se contentant de l'admirer silencieusement… Elle rêvait un yukata fortement modernisé, le tissu plus fluide qu'à l'accoutumé suivant avec brillo les courbes de son corps. Elle avait mis une large ceinture, semblable à un obi, formant un nœud papillon dans son dos, de longues bandes de tissus tombant dans son sillage. Bien qu'à cet instant elle se trouvait assise, dissimulant le bas de son vêtement, il avait pu le voir quand elle l'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt, pour son plus grand plaisir. En effet, la longueur de son vêtement était bien plus courte que de coutume, s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genou, l'étoffe légère aux motifs floraux discrets ondulant autour de ses jambes félines. Un régal visuel… Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, s'extirpant à grandes peines de son observation, le noble reprit la parole, brisant le silence lourd de non dits et d'envies avortées qui s'était installé dans la salle.

« Déstabilisant dis tu ? Pourquoi donc ? »

La jeune femme glissa son regard émeraude vers lui, une légère teinte rouge ornant toujours ses pommettes.

« Il me serait difficile de l'expliquer… c'est une sensation… Si les autres shinigamis sont intimidés alors que vous revêtez votre uniforme de capitaine, je crois que le suis présentement…Comme si… je voyais quelque chose de rare… faisant de moi une privilégiée en quelque sorte. Et pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cela… »

« Ne dit pas ça. De nous deux, c'est moi qui suis un privilégié. Tu m'accordes cette soirée alors que sans nul doute de nombreux autres prétendants auraient été plus que ravis de pouvoir t'accompagner au festival… Et eux n'auraient certainement pas eut à se déguiser… »

« … mais moi, ce qui me ravit, c'est de pouvoir passer cette soirée avec vous, capitaine… Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment 'déguisé' à proprement parlé… vous êtes… incognito dirons nous. D'ailleurs, attendez ! »

A peine eut elle prononcé son dernier mot qu'elle se releva, s'engouffrant dans sa chambre. Un bruit de tiroir que l'on ouvrait parvint aux oreilles de Byakuya, intrigué.

« Capitaine, permettez moi de vous demander de fermer les yeux… »

« De fermer les… dois je avoir peur pour mon intégrité physique ? »

Un éclat de rire s'éleva depuis la chambre à coucher, lui arrachant un sourire.

« Soyez certain que jamais une telle pensée pourrait ne serait ce que germer dans mon esprit… je vous promets que vous ne risquez rien. »

« … Tu éveilles ma curiosité, Akané. Soit, je m'exécute. Tu peux revenir. »

Le brun clôt ses paupières, ne pouvant que percevoir les bruits et l'énergie de la demoiselle revenant à ses cotés. Il pu entendre le froissement d'étoffe témoignant du fait qu'elle s'agenouillait tout près de lui, se demandant ce qu'elle tramait. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres malgré lui, cette situation détonante l'amusant au plus haut point.

« Attention, ne bougez plus… »

Il obtempéra, demeurant docilement immobile. Il senti alors une légère pression au niveau de ses tempes, suivit du glissement d'un matériau léger jusqu'à ses oreilles, un poids se déposant finalement à la base de son nez.

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

« Attendez encore 5 secondes… »

Le noble perçut alors le frôlement des doigts de la jeune femme contre son front, dégagea avec une douceur extrême les mèches de cheveux couleur jais s'étant retrouvées bloquées sous l'armature des lunettes qu'elle venait de lui mettre. Ce simple contact suffit à l'électriser tout entier, faisant remonter un frisson le long de son échine. Les yeux toujours clos, il aurait aimé qu'elle profite de cette situation pour renouveler ce contact, voir même en provoquer d'autres, mais n'en fit rien hélas, s'éloignant déjà à nouveau de lui.

« Voilà, vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux ! »

Obéissant, le jeune homme rouvrit les paupières, tombant avec stupéfaction nez à nez avec son reflet envoyé par le petit miroir d'appoint dont la demoiselle s'était servie un peu plus tôt, découvrant son visage orné d'une paire de lunettes rectangulaire à monture légèrement épaisse assortie à ses yeux. Il eut un léger mouvement de surprise, s'approchant du miroir en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, réajustant la position de l'accessoire aux verres visiblement factices sur son nez droit.

« Etonnant, je dois l'admettre… »

Le minois d'Akané émergea de derrière l'objet réfléchissant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ses pupilles incandescentes brillant d'une lueur terriblement amusée.

« Comme je le pensais, tout vous va toujours à merveille…. »

« Tu trouves ? »

Il la regarda, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres fines, haussant un sourcil quelque peu septique. La jeune femme reposa le miroir sur la table basse, gardant ses yeux émeraudes encrés dans les siens, demeurant quelques instants silencieuse. Elle parut hésiter une poignée de secondes avant de s'approcher légèrement de lui, faisant rater un battement à son noble cœur éperdu, glissant une main vers son visage pour replacer une des mèches sombres cachant ses pupilles couleur pluie à sa vue. Elle lui sourit avec une sincérité troublante et troublée, éloignant, visiblement à regret, ses doigts de son visage de porcelaine.

« Absolument capitaine… »

Le silence retomba entre eux, laissant entendre au dehors les bruits encore lointains provenant des festivités commençant à battre leur plein en ce début de soirée. Ils se fixèrent durant un temps incalculable, se dévisageant mutuellement avec une intensité pleine de sous entendus faisant progressivement rougir la demoiselle qui finit par rompre ce délicieux contact visuel, reportant son attention sur le ruban qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus tôt sur la table. Inconsciemment, elle remit une mèche de cheveux s'étant échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille, provoquant chez l'héritier cette habituelle admiration pour ce geste qui aurait pu paraitre assez banale pour beaucoup mais qui, de la main de son aimée, illustrait à ses yeux une étincelle superbe, comme une éblouissante estampe qui aurait prit vie juste sous ses yeux.

Au dehors, des chants et des éclats de rire leur parvenaient dans l'air encore chaud de ce début de septembre, témoins de la fête prenant peu à peu de l'ampleur. Byakuya se serait aisément contenter de ces brides enjouées, préférant demeurer entre ces murs complices abritant leurs entrevues tant appréciées, mais il ne pouvait lui-même nier une certaine envie d'aller déambuler dans la foule, enfin anonyme, aux cotés de sa subordonnée. Cela représenterait assurément une expérience nouvelle et fort plaisante qui ne se renouvèlerait pas avant l'an prochain, tout du moins concernant la célébration du chrysanthème. Il aurait été dommage de manquer une telle opportunité…

«Il semble y avoir une certaine animation à présent… Que dirais tu de se joindre à la foule ? »

La demoiselle se retourna vers lui, acquiesçant d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Très volontiers, capitaine… »

Ils se relevèrent, Akané faisant quelques pas vers la porte. Cependant elle s'arrêta en remarquant que son noble supérieur n'avait pas bougé, comme en pleine réflexion, le fixant, intriguée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine ? »

« Eh bien… exactement cela justement… »

« Pardon?... Je… je ne comprends pas… »

Il se tourna vers elle, une vive lueur traversant son regard métallique.

«Akané, notre but est de me faire passer incognito, n'est ce pas ? De ce fait, j'ai bien peur que tous nos efforts soient réduits à néant si tu continues à m'appeler 'capitaine', ne penses tu pas ? »

A ces mots, une nouvelle rougeur vint s'épanouir sur les pommettes de l'interpellée ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cette réflexion la plongeant dans l'embarras, au plus grand plaisir du machiavélique brun. En effet, bien qu'il fût exact qu'être nommé par son grade risquait d'alerter d'hypothétiques shinigamis se trouvant sur leur chemin, il devait admettre que sa motivation première était assurément de se faire appeler par la demoiselle de façon plus intime. Dans leur culture terriblement codifiée, user du prénom d'une personne 'supérieure' à soit même témoignait souvent d'une grande intimité avec celle-ci, chose à laquelle il aspirait totalement vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Le seul fait d'imaginer son prénom, si peu souvent utilisé, prononcé par ses lèvres délicates lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Hélas, le chef de la famille Kuchiki était parfaitement conscient que lui demander de passer d'un sobre 'capitaine' à son prénom, sans transition, aurait été plus que cavalier de sa part, risquant de la mettre mal à l'aise. Akané, quant à elle, semblait avoir le même raisonnement que lui, le fixant, interdite face à sa remarque.

« Vous avez assurément raison… Mais je ne suis pas certaine que Kuchiki-san soit réellement plus discret… Sans vouloir vous vexer.»

« Effectivement… nous voilà face à un dilemme quelque peu épineux… Penses tu qu'il serait adéquate de prendre un pseudonyme ?… je suis déjà déguisé, autant en faire de même pour mon identité, non ? »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la demoiselle, déjà plus à l'aise face à cette solution, au grand damne du noble…

« Cela serait une possibilité, capitaine. Reste encore à déterminer ce faux nom d'un soir… »

« Je dois admettre que préfèrerai un prénom. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on me prenne pour ton tuteur, en t'entendant m'appeler Monsieur je-ne-sais-pas-encore-quoi… »

Elle le regarda, surprise par cette remarque, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire lui provoquant un faible pincement au cœur. Un voile vint assombrir son regard cobalt perçant, alertant immédiatement la shinigami qui commençait à le connaitre assez bien pour pouvoir percevoir le moindre changement d'humeur chez son noble supérieur.

«Ne soit pas moqueuse, jeune fille. Il est plus que visible que de nombreux hivers nous séparent… »

Il la fixa, un soupçon de tristesse alourdissant ses pupilles de pluie, réveillant l'une des douloureuses réalités venant ricaner en son esprit de ses rêves dévorants. Mais ce maudit démon fut réduit au silence par l'expression radieuse que lui offrit la demoiselle, ne le laissant pas se faire parasiter plus longtemps par ces pensées négatives.

« A cela, je ne répondrais qu'une seule chose, aussi inappropriée puisse t elle être envers mon supérieur. Mais il y a assurément des moments il y faut savoir mettre les conventions de coté, et celui-ci en fait irrémédiablement partie. Alors, capitaine, permettez moi cette phrase… ne dites de sottises voyons ! Vous êtes comme votre sabre, en éternelle floraison… Et si une différence entre nous pouvait être perçue, se serait incontestablement parce qu'il m'arrive de retomber dans des travers quelque peu enfantins… Mais je vous promets de faire attention à ce que se ne soit pas le cas ce soir… Et pour ce qui est de votre prénom d'emprunt, je propose 'Okita'. Se n'est en rien comparable avec votre véritable prénom, mais je le trouve sympathique… et différent, ce qui est le but recherché.»

Elle encra alors ses yeux dans les siens, lui souriant avec douceur, le touchant une nouvelle fois en plein cœur. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette incroyable capacité qu'elle possédait de toujours parvenir à le déstabiliser, détruisant ses doutes et ses hésitations, mais elle ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque fois un peu plus l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, renforçant sa conviction selon laquelle les cieux eux-mêmes, après s'être tant acharnés sur lui, lui avaient offert de la rencontrer pour lui permettre d'enfin gouter au bonheur… Le noble sourit à son tour, réajustant ses nouvelles lunettes sur son nez, regardant la demoiselle par-dessus les verres, amusé.

« Le capitaine aurait surement trouvé à redire par rapport à cette réflexion peu protocolaire, mais 'Okita' ne peut assurément qu'acquiescer et se sentir flatté par tes dires, Akané… je crois que tous les détails sont au point maintenant… Désires-tu toujours aller te jeter dans la fosse aux lions en ma compagnie ? »

« Avec grand plaisir, capi… Okita san. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de sortir de la maison, la jeune femme fermant la porte derrière elle. La nuit avait fini de s'abattre sur la ville pourtant bien éveillée, les chants ayant redoublé de force par rapport à précédemment. A peine eurent ils fait quelques pas dans la ruelle paisible du quartier où habitait Akané qu'un groupe d'enfants leur coupa la route à toute vitesse, riant à gorge déployée en tenant dans leurs mains des poignées de superbes chrysanthèmes multicolores, fuyant visiblement un homme à l'humeur beaucoup plus colérique les poursuivant en criant, une poupée calée sous un bras, son habit de fleurs parsemé de trous béants. Le capitaine et sa subordonnée laissèrent passer ces individus surexcités, percevant les interjections hautes en couleurs fusant des deux cotés, s'éloignant d'eux à toute vitesse. Akané pouffa légèrement, attirant l'attention du noble.

« D'année en année, rien ne change décidemment… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Ce spectacle est habituel ? »

« Habituel ? C'est peu dire cap… Okita san. Tous les ans, depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, les enfants du quartier s'amusent à déshabiller les poupées de chrysanthème que fait un monsieur quelque peu aigris… Kykomaru, si mes souvenirs sont exacts… et tous les ans cela donne naissance à une course poursuite des plus bruyantes se terminant toujours par la victoire des garnements. C'est une sorte de tradition je pense… »

« Décidemment, on ne s'ennuie jamais chez toi… »

« N'est ce pas mieux ainsi ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard profond et amusé auquel il répondit par un léger sourire.

« Assurément… C'est terriblement… vivant… »

« Et nous ne sommes même pas arrivés au cœur du festival… Si l'ambiance qui y règne ne vous convient pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ca… okita san. Ne vous forcez pas à endurer quelque chose vous déplaisant… »

Byakuya la fixa, dévorant du regard son visage où il pouvait lire une inquiétude sincère ravivant ses sens. Autour d'eux, des passants allaient et venaient, ne leur prêtant aucune attention, les laissant anonymes parmi la foule. Cette nouvelle réalité, presque déroutante pour lui, emplit son esprit de désirs brûlants d'initiatives. Cédant à l'un d'entre eux, le brun glissa sa main vers le visage de la demoiselle, passant ses doigts derrière son oreille, y remettant sa mèche rebelle s'étant à nouveau faufiler devant son visage. Cette fois ci cependant il ne pu s'empêcher de poser délicatement sa main contre sa peau, savourant la douce sensation de soie tiède sous sa paume, faisant irrémédiablement s'emballer son cœur.

« Avec toi à mes cotés, le mot déplaisant semble disparaitre… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi… »

« ca… Okita san… »

Un adorable feu enflammait les joues de la jeune femme, faisant de même avec l'esprit de l'héritier se noyant dans les émeraudes insondables de ses yeux, se perdant entre rêve et réalité. Il lui suffirait d'oser… lentement, il fit un pas vers la demoiselle qui ne détachait pas son regard du sien, osant à peine respirer. Depuis la nuit où ils avaient faillit s'embrasser dans son bureau, un tel instant ne s'était plus reproduit, l'obsédant dans son aboutissement honteusement avorté, le plongeant dans un état d'attente fébrile… Et si c'était à présent ?

Hélas, plongé dans ses pensées et ses doutes tumultueux, le capitane ne prêta aucune attention aux cris des enfants revenant dans leur direction, les bousculant sans ménagement aucun.

« Ah ! »

Akané, également plus que distraite en cet instant précis, fut brutalement poussée en avant, faisant brusquement disparaitre le peu de distance séparant leur deux corps, se retrouvant littéralement jetée dans les bras de son supérieur la saisissant par réflexe en la voyant perdre l'équilibre, l'enlaçant contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Les monstres miniatures continuèrent leur courses sans même s'arrêter, les laissant au milieu de la ruelle, immobiles et stupéfaits de leur position, n'osant ni l'un ni l'autre bouger dans un premier temps, ne parvenant pas à assimiler la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La jeune femme avait instinctivement saisit le tissu du yukata que revêtait le premier siège de la sixième division pour freiner sa chute, se retrouvant blottie contre son torse d'albâtre, pouvant même percevoir les pulsations de son noble cœur gonflé d'un émoi aussi puissant que contrôlé. Ses bras puissants l'enserraient, protecteurs, la plaquant contre lui. Byakuya demeura quelques instants interdit et incrédule, glissant un regard vers la demoiselle qu'il tenait dans ses bras, se redressant légèrement. Sentant son mouvement, cette dernière l'imita, relevant son visage empourpré vers lui, un trouble immense se lisant dans ses pupilles incandescentes. Contre son torse, le capitaine pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune femme battre la chamade, saturant son esprit d'une joie innommable, amplifiée encore par la sensation de son être contre le sien, de ses poings serrant le tissu de son vêtement… Le sort lui avait une nouvelle fois jouait un tour, mais il lui avait offert un présent auquel il n'aurait même pas osé rêver…

Au bout d'un moment, il rompit le silence s'étant abattu entre eux, s'adressant à elle d'une voix bien plus douce que d'accoutumée, suave, accentuant d'avantage encore le trouble de la dixième siège.

« Tout va bien, Akané ? »

« Ou…oui… pardonnez moi, Okita san… »

Lentement, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, remettant de la distance entre eux. Il aurait pu maintenir son étreinte afin de l'emprisonner dans ses bras mais s'en abstint, la laissant le distancer malgré toutes ses envies… Cet incident ne serait pas le dernier du genre, il se le jura dans l'instant.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… se fut un plaisir… »

Il la dévisagea avec intensité, souriant, se penchant légèrement vers elle, lui murmurant du bout des lèvres ces paroles pour que personne d'autre qu'elle ne puisse les entendre.

« Mes bras seront toujours grands ouverts pour te rattraper, soit en certaine… »

Elle encra de nouveau son regard dans le sien, toujours gênée, ses joues adorablement empourprées.

« Ne dîtes pas cela, Okita san… je risquerai d'en perdre à jamais mon sens de l'équilibre… »

Il lui sourit, glissant à nouveau sa main vers elle afin de remettre en place les mèches folles s'étant échappées de leur emplacement lors de la bousculade.

« Voilà une optique des plus plaisantes, assurément… »

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants immobiles, se scrutant mutuellement, une profonde tendresse animant leurs regards. Soudain, derrière eux, une vive lumière éclaira le ciel obscur de la nuit étoilée, rapidement suivie d'une retentissante explosion leur parvenant de plein fouet. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, scrutant les cieux tendus de ténèbres où trônait, comme en suspend, une fleur étincelante brillant de milles feux. Bientôt, plusieurs vives lueurs s'élevèrent du sol, s'élançant à toute vitesse dans l'air frais, atteignant prestement les environs de la silhouette lumineuse se dissipant en pluie d'étincelles, explosant à leurs tours pour faire apparaitre de nouvelles peintures aussi éphémères qu'éclatantes, dessinant d'immenses pétales étincelantes rappelant la fleur mise à l'honneur en cette nuit de festivités…

« Quelle merveille ! Il me semble que les feux d'artifices sont à chaque fois plus resplendissants, c'est superbe !»

Le noble glissa un regard vers la demoiselle dont les yeux brillaient d'un émerveillement un rien enfantin le touchant profondément, dévoilant une nouvelle facette des plus attachantes de la personnalité complexe de la jeune femme… A ses cotés, il lui paraissait sans cesse re découvrir ce monde dont il s'était tenu à l'écart durant tant d'années… Il releva la tête vers les chrysanthèmes de paillettes aux dimensions titanesques les surplombant dans le firmament dégagé, sentant dans sa cage thoracique résonner avec violence les explosions leur permettant d'éclore, faisant quelque part écho à la renaissance qu'il avait l'impression de vivre ces derniers temps. Après un calme terne et insipide ayant assoupi ses sens pendant plus d'un demi siècle, ils se réveillaient enfin, plus puissants et incandescents que jamais auparavant…

Et, à ses yeux, il était certain que ce phénomène assourdissant prenant place en sons sein ne cesserait pas d'aller en s'amplifiant, pour peu que l'adorable étincelle de vie se tenant à ses cotés lui laisse profiter de son doux rayonnement, semblable à une aurore inespérée au milieu de ténèbres trop longtemps persistants…

Discrètement, il reporta son regard de pluie vers elle, cherchant à encrer en sa mémoire chaque image de son être tant chéri baigné dans les vives lueurs colorées des feux d'artifices s'étirant au dessus d'eux dans une danse flamboyante. Il s'aperçut alors avec surprise que la demoiselle avait eut la même initiative, le regardant à la dérobée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. En le voyant regarder vers elle, elle haussa les sourcils, étonnée et ravie, son sourire s'épanouissant d'avantage encore, faisant s'emballer son noble cœur déjà plus que conquis. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir connaitre de tels instants en sa compagnie, se délectant de chaque seconde, de chaque nouveau regard échangé, plus complices et étendus à chaque fois… savourant pleinement l'instant présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre impatiemment le suivant, désireux de se rapprocher toujours plus de la jeune femme ayant fait renaitre en lui l'espoir des lendemains…

Présentement, plus que l'avenir lointain, c'était surtout la suite de cette délicieuse soirée noyée de fleurs qui occupait son esprit, se demandant ce que la providence allait encore leur réserver comme surprises… Conciliantes ou contrariantes, elles œuvraient toutes irrémédiablement à leur rapprochement, mêlant leurs histoires dans des faits communs tissant des liens toujours plus forts entre leur deux êtres, permettant à leur relation de prendre peu à peu de l'ampleur… le plus beau restant encore à venir…


	12. Chapter 12 : De bonne humeur

Ils n'avaient assurément pas eut de chance… Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le festival, anonymes au milieu de la marée humaine occupée à extérioriser toutes les tensions accumulées lors des longues journées de travail studieux, un éclat de voix avait surgit, parvenant à couvrir le brouhaha ambiant, interpellant avec détermination la demoiselle. Surpris, ils s'étaient tous deux retournés, cherchant l'origine de cet appel impromptu. Heureusement, Akané aperçut l'individu en question avant que lui ne les vit, leur permettant d'agir… Il s'agissait d'un shinigami de la division, dont le visage ne lui rappeler cependant rien. Il lui fallait admettre qu'en dehors d'une poignée de privilégiés, il ne se donnait pas la peine de mémoriser l'apparence de ses subordonnés ou suivants. A quoi bon, de toute manière ? Ils ne pouvaient rien lui apporter, bien trop paralysés par l'image stéréotypée qu'ils se faisaient de ce noble capitaine au regard de marbre qu'il était à leurs yeux. Et ce soir, en plus de cette caractéristique quelque peu exaspérante, cet homme sans identité définie s'apprêtait à faire tourner court son délicieux rendez vous, mettant par là même en péril leur relation naissante. Impensable et inadmissible.

Prenant les choses en mains, et saisissant cette occasion inestimable, le noble attrapa le poignet de la demoiselle, l'entrainant à sa suite, se dirigeant sans plus attendre vers une ruelle transversale à l'abri des regards. Elle le suivit sans hésiter, se blottissant à ses cotés dans l'obscurité, observant la foule en silence durant quelques secondes. Un petit groupe de shinigamis, dépourvus de leurs uniformes, passa alors devant eux sans les voir, provoquant une adorable réaction chez la demoiselle craignant d'être découverte : en effet, elle se rapprocha du brun, agrippant légèrement son bras, comme si elle voulait par là se dissimuler derrière lui afin d'être moins visible encore. Bien que ne laissant rien paraitre, Byakuya sentit à ce contact son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, glissant un coup d'œil discret vers elle pour savourer au maximum la proximité de son être chéri. Au bout de quelques instants, superbes et suspendus dans une attente légèrement électrisée par la peur de se faire surprendre, la shinigami reprit la parole, brisant le silence qui s'était abattu entre eux.

« Nous ont-ils vus, capitaine ? »

« Il ne me semble pas… Mais cela n'est assurément pas passé loin. »

Le premier siège de la 6ème division se pencha un peu en avant, s'aventurant à la limite de leur cachette improvisée dans le but de balayer la rue principale du regard.

« Apriori, ils se sont éloignés… Mais il serait peut être plus sur de demeurer ici quelques minutes encore. »

« Veillez m'excuser pour cet incident, capitaine. Je ne pensais pas que des membres de la division s'aventureraient aussi loin dans le Seireitei, vu que la fête y prend place également près de la caserne… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Akané. C'était un risque qu'il ne nous fallait pas exclure. »

« Je sais bien mais… »

Il ne la laissa pas finir, posant délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres tant désirées, se délectant de ce contact, la fixant avec une intensité qui parut la prendre de court, enflammant ses paumettes.

« Pas de 'mais' qui tienne, jeune fille. Si le cœur du festival se révèle dangereux pour nous, nous n'avons qu'à nous en aller un peu plus loin, ne penses tu pas ? »

Il laissa glisser son doigt le long de sa joue de porcelaine, allant remettre en place une mèche derrière son oreille, encrant ses prunelles de pluie dans celles d'émeraude d'Akané qui soutenait son regard, malgré le trouble aussi adorable que flagrant s'y lisant.

« Si, assurément… »

« Attendons un peu que ces indésirables s'éloignent. Dès que la voie sera libre, nous pourrons y aller. »

Une légère moue se dessina sur les lèvres de la demoiselle qui s'avança vers l'entrée de la ruelle, regardant une poignée de secondes les gens vaquant dans l'importante allée sans les voir, trop occupés à profiter des festivités. Ces deux espaces, l'artère principale baignée de lumières et de bruits et cette étroite impasse, comme tamisée et épargnée par l'agitation environnante, paraissaient être deux univers diamétralement opposés, alors qu'ils étaient si proches pourtant, débouchant même l'un sur l'autre… Cependant, en cet instant, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde… Au bout d'un moment qu'il aurait été incapable de quantifier, trop perdu dans la contemplation silencieuse de sa subordonnée, cette dernière reprit la parole, reportant son attention sur lui.

« Ils ne savent pas qu'ils dérangent, capitaine… Là est tout le problème, je pense… »

« … Oui… Certainement… Tu dois penser que je suis bien trop dur envers eux... mais que veux-tu ? Se n'est pas entièrement de ma faute… »

« Que voulez vous dire par là… ? »

Doucement, il se détacha du mur auquel il s'était adossé, se rapprochant un peu d'elle afin de rompre cette distance qui était réapparue entre eux, à son grand damne.

« Ce que je veux dire… »

Il la fixait, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la dévorant du regard, hésitant encore quelque peu à laisser sortir les mots qu'il désirait tant prononcer. Cependant… Isolés à quelques pas seulement du reste du monde, protégés par une pénombre bienveillante, il se sentait à l'abri… Des regards… des règles… Des obligations… Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas baisser encore un peu plus la garde face à elle ?

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Toute chose pouvant se mettre entre nous a tendance à m'exaspérer au plus haut point. Et je ne peux rien contre cela. »

Akané le regarda, interdite, le rouge montant à ses joues d'albâtre. Elle parut hésiter quelques secondes à son tour, le plongeant dans une douloureuse attente, décrochant son regard du sien dans un premier temps, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, le rendant totalement fou… Elle revint enfin à lui, ses prunelles d'un vert insondable brillant d'un éclat enflammé terminant de le faire chavirer.

« Vous allez peut être me trouver quelque peu cavalière, capitaine… Mais… à mon sens… Rien ne peut et ne pourra jamais se mettre en travers de ce qui me pousse vers vous… »

Impensable… Byakuya sentit irrémédiablement son cœur s'emballer en entendant ces paroles tant rêvées, un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé par les bons soins de son aimée. S'en était trop…

« Cavalière, dis tu ? Je pense que cela l'est bien plus encore, Akané… »

A ces mots, il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, son corps frôlant le sien, la poussant doucement en arrière jusqu'au mur se trouvant à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle, l'acculant dans son giron. La dévorant du regard, il vint caresser du bout des doigts sa joue avant de les glisser sous son menton, lui faisant relever son superbe minois vers le sien.

« Capitaine… »

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres frôlant celle de la demoiselle, totalement enivré par ses désirs côtoyant plus que jamais la réalité. Cette fois ci, il ne laisserait rien les interrompre…

« Aucune objection ne sera acceptée, Akané… Il y a bien trop longtemps déjà que j'aurais du oser faire cela… »

Sans plus attendre, il fit disparaitre les quelques centimètres les séparant encore, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, closant ses paupières afin de pleinement savourer cet instant tant attendu… Un frisson le parcourut tout entier, remontant avec délice le long de son échine alors qu'il pouvait enfin se délecter de la douceur de cette peau qu'il avait tant imaginé et qui se révélait être bien plus appréciable encore… Car, plus qu'un simple contact charnel, ce baiser marquait le début d'une histoire, de leur histoire, à tous les deux, emplie de rêves et d'espoirs qu'il ferait tout pour rendre aussi réel que cet instant présent… A contre cœur, il rompit ce premier baiser qui était resté des plus chastes, rouvrant les yeux en souriant à la shinigami qui le dévisageait, malicieuse et radieuse, lui donnant irrémédiablement envie de réitérer cette délicieuse expérience…

« Capitaine… Comment aurais je pu objecter ? Tout au contraire… »

Lentement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'un léger sourire s'épanouissait sur le noble visage du capitaine, posant ses mains sur son torse pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'il plaçait les siennes autour de sa taille fine, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. Cependant elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, murmurant tout bas, provoquant un nouveau frisson dans son être habituellement de marbre.

« Un détail cependant… »

Délicatement, elle porta une main à son visage, lui ôtant avec précautions les fausses lunettes qu'il arborait toujours. Il se laissa faire avec un plaisir ineffable, la fixant avec une tendresse insondable mêlée à une passion dévorante ne faisant qu'aller crescendo.

« Que se passe t il donc ? Elles ne te plaisent plus ? »

« Si… Mais votre visage dénudé de tout obstacle me plait bien plus encore, capitaine… »

Ils se sourirent une poignée de secondes, se scrutant mutuellement avec des regards bien plus qu'équivoques, avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser bien plus sensuel et appuyé que le précédent, laissant déjà présager le potentiel inavouable qu'auraient sans nul doute les suivants… Mais, pour l'heure, il était inutile de se presser… Il lui fallait admettre qu'il était irrémédiablement un peu vieux jeu, malgré tous ses désires entêtants… Cependant, qu'importait ? A présent, ils avaient tout le temps voulu devant eux…

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient à nouveau l'un de l'autre, il vint caresser avec douceur son visage, posant un baiser sur son front, respirant avec allégresse le parfum fruité de ses cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la rue où l'animation n'avait pas décrue, se tournant ensuite de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« La voie semble libre, à présent… Veux tu que l'on tente notre chance ? »

Elle fixa dans un premier temps l'allée baignée de lumières multicolores, reportant ensuite son regard sur lui, lui adressant un sourire renversant l'enivrant d'une bouffée de bonne humeur parfaitement grisante, lui remettant ses lunettes factices sur le nez.

« Tenter ? Capitaine… Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de notre réussite… »

Il lui adressa un large sourire qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer, avant de s'élancer sans plus attendre aux cotés de la demoiselle dans la foule anonyme, sortant de l'obscurité pour entrer de nouveau dans la lumière et le bruit s'étant encore amplifié au fil des minutes. En effet, le festival prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil de la soirée, ponctué par les diverses animations venant électriser un peu plus à chaque fois l'ambiance déjà saturée qui y régnait. Byakuya jeta un regard rapide autour de lui afin de s'assurer de l'absence de tout reitsu pouvant trahir la présence d'autres shinigamis. Aucun risque ne semblait être à déplorer dans l'instant, renforçant encore un peu plus l'allégresse l'étreignant tout entier. Il reporta alors son attention vers la seule personne dont il désirait la présence à ses cotés, s'apercevant avec un léger effroi qu'elle se trouvait un peu en arrière, ayant visiblement plus de mal que lui à s'imposer dans la masse humaine grouillante. Elle lui adressa un regard quelque peu désolé, tentant, tant bien que mal, de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Il l'observa un instant, pris d'une violente envie qu'il aurait en temps normal refreiné, aussi bien à cause de son éducation que pour échapper au jugement acerbe de ses paires… cependant, ce soir, il ne voulait pas se laisser entraver par de telles choses. Depuis l'arrivée de la demoiselle dans sa division, il n'avait cessé d'espérer une telle soirée, d'aspirer à une histoire libre et guidée uniquement par leurs sentiments et leurs désirs, et non pas par des règles guindées ne laissant nullement place à une once d'humanité… Il était irréfutable que les innombrables années durant lesquelles il avait suivi ces concepts stériles avaient laissé des traces dans son inconscient, refreinant encore les gestes qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir naturellement. Pourtant, galvanisé par la concrétisation de leur attirance scellée dans les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, le capitaine décida de faire taire la maudite voix culpabilisante qui tentait de le restreindre dans ses envies de spontanéité.

Sans plus attendre, il tendit le bras vers son aimée, lui offrant sa main afin de l'aider à venir jusqu'à lui. Elle le fixa, étonnée et visiblement charmée par cette initiative, un sourire resplendissant s'épanouissant sur son visage, avant de tendre sa main à son tour, venant saisir délicatement la sienne. Il la serra délicatement, irrationnellement comblé par ce simple geste, amenant Akané jusqu'à lui. Quand elle fut à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, il porta sa main de porcelaine à ses lèvres, y déposant un doux baiser, la dévorant du regard, la faisant rougir pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Je ne te lâche plus, à présent… J'ai bien trop peur que tu te fasses happer loin de moi par la foule… »

« Capitaine… »

« Attention, Akané… Nous sommes de nouveau à porter d'oreilles indiscrètes… »

A ces mots, un éclat de tristesse traversa le regard de la 3ème siège, venant lui pincer le cœur avec violence. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, fuyant ses yeux de pluie, le peinant profondément.

« Ah… Oui, c'est exact… Veillez me pardonner. »

Sans le vouloir, il venait de pointer l'invité indésirable dans leur idylle naissante : L'illégalité. A cause de son rang de capitaine ainsi que de noble héritier de la famille Kuchiki, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de vivre leur relation ouvertement, comme il était permit à tous autres. Dans le but de pouvoir être ensemble le plus à l'écart possible des regards inquisiteurs et des pressions extérieurs, ils allaient devoir se cacher, comme ils le faisaient déjà à présent. Evidemment, cela pouvait être un jeu distrayant… Mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins une souffrance au long terme, laissant un arrière gout désagréable à chaque subterfuge vivant à nier l'évidence qu'ils auraient tant voulu hurler au monde… Hélas, ils n'avaient pas le choix… pour le moment.

Doucement, il fit relever le menton à la demoiselle, s'aidant de sa main libre, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner de quoi que se soit, Akané… Se serait même plutôt l'inverse. Je te place assurément dans une position quelque peu délicate… »

« Ne dîtes pas cela… Je n'échangerai cette place pour rien au monde. S'il y a des sacrifices à faire, s'ils me permettent d'être à vos cotés, alors je les ferai sans aucune hésitation. »

Le noble héritier la fixa, interdit, recevant les paroles de la jeune femme avec un profond émoi, parfaitement dissimulé cependant. Comment parvenant elle à toujours trouver les mots pour faire s'emballer son cœur ?

« … Essaierais-tu de me faire rougir, jeune fille ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau, le ravissant à chaque fois un peu plus.

« Oh, non, je n'oserai pas y songer, cap… Okita san. Cependant… peut être y arrivais je un jour, qui sait… »

« Peut-être bien… avec toi, rien ne me parait impossible… »

Ils se turent, se jaugeant mutuellement, ravis et radieux…D'un coup, la shinigami se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posant sa min libre sur sa joue, venant capturer ses lèvres dans un délicieux baiser. Il passa sa main dans son dos pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui, serrant son autre autour de celle de la demoiselle qu'il tenait toujours, possessif, se moquant éperdument des regards anonymes pouvant les observer, accentuant quelque peu l'intensité de leur échange. Au moment de rompre le baiser, Akané en profita pour mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son supérieur aux anges, sentant son corps frissonner, électrisé par cette initiative. Décidemment, tout ceci était bien prometteur…

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, comme si cela était inutile, ils se séparèrent, sans pour autant se lâcher la main, reprenant leur progression le long du festival, y pourtant une attention assez superficielle. Le plus important, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre, était la personne dont ils tenaient la main. A présent, tous deux étaient prêts à affronter toute l'adversité du monde afin de voir où cette délicieuse histoire les mènerait…


	13. Intermède 1

Intermède 1

[Mot de l'auteur : Voici un petit chapitre, hors des 30 thèmes du défi, venant les compléter dans l'évolution de l'histoire. Juste des petits moments, des instants de vie entre nos deux tourtereaux et ceux qui les entourent. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Le prochain chapitre reprendra le thème 13 : Lien. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Bonne lecture )]

Assurément, se n'était pas encore ça…

Un gout affreusement amer demeurait obstinément accroché à son palais, malgré le fait qu'il tachait au mieux de ne rien laisser transparaitre, une expression impénétrable encré sur son visage de porcelaine. Hélas, son adorable subordonnée ne se contenterait assurément pas bien longtemps de cela, ajouté au silence qu'il essayait de faire durer le plus possible afin de trouver quelque chose de plausible à dire. Lentement, il releva son regard de pluie vers elle, la regardant serrer contre sa poitrine le plateau sur lequel elle lui avait apporté une tasse de thé. Rikichi étant malade, elle s'était proposée de le remplacer à ce poste, à sa grande surprise. Akané avait toujours avoué qu'elle n'était pas douée dans ce domaine, mais elle avait parut tellement enthousiaste à cette idée qu'il avait été bien incapable de lui refuser cela… Et cette attention le touchait profondément, il lui fallait l'admettre.

Hélas, en cet instant précis, l'adage disant que l'intention était la chose la plus importante prenait concrètement tout son sens… Cette tasse de thé était un véritable désastre, un massacre pur et dur, une catastrophe gustative qui devait sans nul doute faire frémir depuis son bureau son serviteur s'étant toujours attelé à cette coutume japonaise élevé au rang d'art. L'eau était bien trop chaude, ayant brûlé les feuilles de thé délicates et oxydant totalement leurs saveurs complexes à cause d'une infusion certainement bien trop longue… Affreux… Une seule gorgée avait suffit à traumatiser la plus grande partie de ses papilles, habituées à un tout autre type de breuvage. Et dire que la tasse était encore quasiment pleine…

« Capitaine… C'est aussi dramatique que ça ? »

Délicatement, il reposa l'objet du délit sur son bureau, espérant ainsi ne pas avoir à en prendre d'avantage encore. Elle était parfaite dans bien des domaines… mais pas celui-ci…

« Bien sur que non, voyons. Tu es bien trop dure avec toi-même… »

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui avouer l'ampleur du drame… Il ne voulait pas la peiner, ne serait ce qu'un peu. S'il avait fallut, il aurait bu le reste de cette boisson quelque peu… dangereuse afin de lui prouver qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais avant qu'il ait pu entreprendre ce geste, la demoiselle fit une moue peu convaincue, traversant l'espace la séparant de son bureau, venant attraper la tasse qu'il avait abandonnée devant lui. Immédiatement il posa la main dessus, voulant l'empêcher à tout prix de gouter à sa préparation calamiteuse, se trahissant par là même. Akané haussa un sourcil, tout à fait consciente de cela, un sourire mutin s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Il reprit la parole, tachant de trouver une pirouette assez habile pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Se n'est pas ce que tu penses, Akané… C'est juste que… Tu n'aimes pas le thé, tu ne peux pas être objective… »

« Vous essayez de noyer le poisson capitaine… »

« Absolument pas, voyons… N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? »

« Si, totalement. Mais je pense que, présentement, vous tentez de me ménager. »

« Pas du tout. »

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants à se fixer mutuellement, se jaugeant du regard. La jeune 10ème siège restait assurément septique, comme sentant qu'il tentait de lui cacher la vérité. Elle commençait vraiment à bien trop le connaitre, pouvant percevoir ses vraies émotions sous son masque de marbre. Malgré le fait irréfutable que cela lui compliquait parfois les choses, comme à l'instant, il adorait cette proximité entre eux, cette 'mise à nue' de tous ses systèmes de défense habituels. Néanmoins, il lui fallait toujours trouver une issue à cette situation quelque peu délicate…

Brusquement, la voix de son vice capitaine retentit avec fracas dans le couloir, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

« Je sais pas qui a fait le thé qu'il y avait dans la salle de repos, mais faut le retrouver le plus vite possible, c'est un danger public ! J'ai cru que c'était une nouvelle arme de la division scientifique… Vivement que Rikichi revienne, on va tous finir empoisonné sinon ! »

Un éclat victorieux traversa les prunelles émeraude de la shinigami alors que le noble se laisser re tomber contre le dossier de son siège, tous ses stratagèmes terrassés par l'éloquente allocution de son second aux cheveux de feu. D'une voix douce et amusée, Akané reprit la parole, soulevant la tasse qu'il avait lâchée, faisant le tour du bureau pour venir s'appuyer sur son rebord près de lui.

« J'en ai été sure… Mais… c'est à ce point ? »

Il la regarda, vaincu.

« Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon représentant légale… »

La demoiselle rit doucement, portant ensuite la tasse maudite à ses lèvres, en prenant une petite gorgée. Immédiatement, une légère grimace apparut sur son visage, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils un peu choqué. Elle fixa la tasse qu'elle serrait dans sa main, la reposant sur le bureau, comme si elle risquait de la mordre, avant de reposter son attention sur lui, horrifiée.

« Et vous souteniez que se n'est pas une horreur ? C'est à peine buvable ! »

« Certes, ta technique n'est peut être pas tout à fait au point… Mais tu t'es donné la peine de le faire, c'est ce qui m'importe le plus… »

Akané le regarda, un sourire touché s'épanouissant sur son visage tant chéri. Elle se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur sa joue, venant déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser.

« C'est adorable capitaine… mais n'allez pas vous empoisonner pour me préserver. Votre vie prime par rapport à mon égo. Il est des plus solides, ne vous inquiétez pas... »

« Mais moi, c'est ton bonheur que je veux préserver. »

« Tant que je suis avec vous, j'en suis comblée, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

En temps normal, depuis le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour tenter, au maximum, de s'abstenir dans l'enceinte de la division. Cependant, parfois, c'était tout simplement impossible… Il posa sa main sur celle de la demoiselle, se relevant de sa chaise, venant se placer juste devant cette femme qu'il aimait et désirait tant, allant capturer avec envie ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec toute la passion qui l'animait à son égard. Ce délicieux échange s'étira quelques instants encore, avant qu'il ne brise cette divine union, sentant des reitsus passés non loin. Délicatement, il prit son visage dans ses mains, encrant son regard dans le sien, se délectant de cette profondeur verdoyante dans laquelle il aimait tant se perdre…

« Capitaine… Jurez-moi de ne plus boire le thé que je vous prépare avant que je me sois perfectionnée… énormément perfectionnée… »

« D'ici combien de siècles, à peu près ? »

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur le torse, faussement outrée, avant de se redresser complètement, lui donnant un dernier baiser.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais riiiien entendu… a tout à l'heure, capitaine. »

« Il me tarde déjà d'y être… »

A contre cœur, il la laissa s'échapper, déjà terriblement impatient de la retrouver. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, il s'assit de nouveau à son bureau, balayant l'espace encombré du regard, son attention tombant de nouveau sur la tasse délaissée. Après un instant d'hésitation, il la saisit, la portant à ses lèvres, reprenant une gorgée de thé qui eut pour résultat de le faire frissonner. Des siècles d'apprentissage seraient peut être réellement nécessaire finalement…


	14. chapter 13 : Liens

Un léger frémissement de paupières sur un visage de porcelaine…

Doucement, le noble héritier de la famille Kuchiki émergeait d'un sommeil profond et paisible, reprenant lentement ses esprits, encore partiellement perdu entre songe et réalité. L'obscurité semblait encore être des plus omniprésentes, aucune lueur ne venant heurter ses yeux toujours clos, trahissant l'heure plus que matinale qu'il devait être. Des années de durs et intensifs entrainements matinaux avaient conditionné son corps à toujours s'éveiller longtemps avant l'aurore, ainsi qu'avant la plus part de ses semblables, afin de toujours perfectionner son art, son sabre et son âme. Cependant, malgré cette habitude à la discipline draconienne à laquelle il se pliait presque toujours, il devait avouer que, parfois, il avait du mal à s'y contraindre, manquant à sa réputation d'homme intransigeant et infaillible. Mais au fond, lui-même était aussi un homme, imparfait par moment… De toute manière, personne ne pouvait être au courant de cela car il s'arrangeait toujours pour baisser sa garde à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs… Enfin, personne… les choses avaient quelque peu changé…

A cette pensée, le capitaine de la sixième division ouvrit les yeux, scrutant la pénombre impénétrable régnant dans la pièce silencieuse, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. Il sortit son bras gauche de sous l'épaisse couverture le recouvrant, venant remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux de jais rejetés en arrière, sentant la fraicheur de l'air ambiant contre sa peau, le faisant légèrement frissonner. Une nouvelle raison de ne pas bouger d'ici…

D'un coup, il sentit l'autre 'raison' de son manque de motivation actuel bouger faiblement contre lui, sans nul doute en réaction à son propre mouvement, venant un peu plus se blottir à ses cotés. Instantanément, il se tourna vers elle, ravi, ses pupilles de pluie s'étant à présent habituées à l'absence de lumière lui permettant de distinguer Akané près de lui. La respiration légère, la tête posée sur son épaule, un bras en travers de son torse, la demoiselle dormait profondément, accablée par la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours. En effet, une mission assez préoccupante lui avait été confiée, prenant beaucoup de son temps et de son énergie. De ce fait, ils ne se voyaient que peu au cours des journées, l'effervescence régnant au sein de la Soul Society à cause de meurtres récemment perpétrés entre les murs de l'enceinte immaculée leur donnant à tous les deux une quantité de travail simplement pharamineuse.

Heureusement, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir en dehors de leurs heures de travail, se retrouvant chez elle la plus part du temps. Il n'y avait pas eut, hélas, depuis le festival, d'évènements assez important pour renouveler leur expérience de sorties quelques peu risquées quant à leur secret. Alors ils se limitaient aux palissades de sa propriété. Jamais pourtant un espace ne lui avait parut aussi plaisant et sans borne. Les frontières n'étaient qu'un détail, la proximité avec Akané lui offrant une échappée illimité, un bonheur sans fond le comblant bien plus que tout autre chose. En très peu de temps, des habitudes quotidiennes s'étaient installées entre eux, pour sa plus grande joie, preuves tangibles de leur vie de couple bien réelle. Souvent, à la sortie de ses multiples réunions aussi rébarbatives qu'inutiles, il venait retrouver sa tendre aimée, savourant la fin de soirée en sa compagnie, se délectant de leurs conversations, leur échange un peu plus naturel à chaque fois, laissant filer les heures sans les compter. De ce fait, de plus en plus régulièrement, il lui arrivait de finir ses nuits entre ses mêmes murs, dans ce lit qu'il avait découvert avec une pointe d'envie lors de sa préparation pour le festival… Cependant, seule une partie de des envies l'ayant traversé ce jour là avait été assouvies. Effectivement, comme à l'heure actuelle, ils se contenter de dormir, la demoiselle venant toujours se blottir tout contre lui, mettant à mal sa volonté de garder une attitude un minimum chaste… Exquise torture. Sentir son corps assoupi contre le sien, son souffle contre son torse, son parfum l'enveloppant avec cette douceur la caractérisant si bien… Officiellement, s'il avait commencé à passer ses nuits à ses cotés, c'était pour lui permettre de ne pas avoir à la quitter à des heures indues, et ainsi parvenir à se reposer bien plus qu'il ne le faisait en rentrant au manoir et en subissant l'interrogatoire de son majordome suspicieux… Mais il devait admettre (et ça, il ne lui avouerait jamais) qu'il mettait bien plus de temps encore à trouver le sommeil ici. Chaque nuit, alors qu'elle sombrait, épuisait, dans les bras de Morphée, il demeurait éveillé, électrisé, ravi et comblé, ne parvenant à croire encore que tout ce ci était bien réel. Il lui semblait vivre un rêve, que tout cela n'était justement qu'un songe dans lequel il évoluait depuis quelques temps déjà sans s'en rendre compte, et qu'il lui suffirait de clore les paupières pour que le charme ne se brise, qu'il se réveille dans son immense futon aussi immaculé que glacé, dans sa chambre de la demeure familiale, loin de ce cocon d'espérance et de cet être tant chéri… Alors il luttait, inconsciemment, contre le sommeil venant alourdir ses yeux exténués. Il enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure lâchée de la demoiselle, resserrant doucement son étreinte, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper durant son sommeil. Il passait des heures à la regarder dormir, à l'observer, à écouter sa respiration légère et régulière, résistant jusqu'à épuisement total, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le happe au cours d'un énième battement de cils, l'obligeant à offrir à son organisme le repos qu'il réclamait tant…

A son réveil, cette même réalité refaisait lentement surface dans son esprit, le charmant à un point ineffable, le comblant d'une joie immense. Le rêve était réalité, il parviendrait forcément un jour à s'y faire… Pourtant, son esprit semblait se rebeller contre cette merveilleuse nouvelle, incrédule, effrayé surement à l'idée que tout ceci ne disparaisse. Retourner à son ancienne existence, sans la présence quotidienne de sa subordonnée, sans le double jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient à la face de monde, lui paraissait impossible. Comment pourrait-il de nouveau vivre dans cette solitude glacée l'ayant étreint pendant tant d'années ? Assurément, il n'y survivrait pas…

Dans son sommeil, Akané bougea encore quelque peu, l'extirpant de ces pensées effrayantes, le ramenant au délicieux moment présent. Elle était bien là. Ils étaient tous deux ensembles. Et il ferait tout pour que rien ne vienne les séparer…

Hélas, présentement, il allait devoir la quitter. Il devait aller s'entrainer… Quitter cette bulle de bien être absolu pour se rendre au terrain dévasté sur lequel il s'exercé quotidiennement, dans l'obscurité et le froid mordant régnant encore en maître à cette heure matinale du jour. Quelle perspective déplaisante par rapport à sa situation actuelle… Il lui fallait avouer que sa motivation fondait comme neige au soleil alors qu'il fixait le visage endormi de la shinigami, jouant doucement d'une main avec les longues mèches auburn glissant sur son front. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il parviendrait, malencontreusement, à se rendormir, évitant ainsi d'obéir à ce que sa conscience professionnelle, bien trop aiguisée à son gout, lui exhortait de faire sur l'heure. Hélas, il savait pertinemment que cela ne fonctionnerait pas… Les habitudes étaient bien trop profondément enracinées pour le laisser aussi facilement tranquille. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution… Il ouvrit de nouveau ses paupières, fixant quelques instants le plafond toujours perdu dans l'obscurité, laissant quelque peu vagabonder son esprit.

Une chose commençait à l'intriguait… Habituellement, la jeune femme, sentant qu'il s'était réveillé, finissait elle aussi par ouvrir les yeux, luttant contre le sommeil afin de demeurer avec lui jusqu'à son départ, allant même lui préparer un petit déjeuner car elle ne voulait pas, selon ses propres dires, qu'il ne parte s'entrainer en hypoglycémie de part sa faute… Un geste adorable qu'il lui disait non nécessaire, voulant qu'elle se repose au maximum. Cependant elle ne l'écoutait pas, l'accompagnant tous les matins avant qu'il n'aille à l'entrainer, retournant finir sa nuit une fois qu'il l'eut quitté. Pourtant, ce matin, elle ne semblait pas s'extraire de ses songes, visiblement vaincue par sa fatigue grandissante au fil des jours. Il fallait avouer que les préoccupations l'accaparant ces derniers temps étaient des plus conséquentes, entrainant irrémédiablement une quantité de travail des plus phénoménale. Ces meurtres de shinigamis étaient des plus préoccupants, sans indice aucun sur l'identité de leur auteur montrant cependant des troubles psychologiques certains… Il fallait enrayer cette macabre série au plus vite, hélas la tâche paraissait extrêmement ardue. La demoiselle, ayant été désignée pour dirigée l'enquête, autant par reconnaissance de ses capacités que pour la tester en tant que nouvelle 10ème siège, était évidemment très impliquée, d'autant plus que l'un des soldats assassinés était un ancien ami de faculté qu'elle avait perdu de vue après la remise de leur diplôme… Dès lors, même si elle tentait de le lui dissimulait, cette affaire la touchait profondément, expliquant l'implication grandissante dont elle faisait preuve, n'économisant pas un instant son énergie et son temps. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'elle ne s'épuise pas plus… Bien qu'il ait totalement confiance en ses capacités, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se laisse submerger par ces faits dramatiques… Hélas, passionnée comme elle était, prendre une distance protectrice avec ces tragiques évènements n'était certainement pas aisé. Lui qui avait tant l'habitude de se détacher des choses, il allait pouvoir la guider sur cette voix…Au fond n'était ce pas cela, la base d'un couple ? Un échange, une communication entre deux façons de faire différentes… Elle lui apprenait à vivre à nouveau, il pouvait assurément faire cela pour elle…

D'ailleurs…

Une idée naquit dans son esprit amoureux. Si la demoiselle prenait autant soin de lui, la réciproque devait assurément exister. Ce matin, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à émergée de son sommeil, c'était donc à lui de veiller sur elle. C'était irrémédiablement une idée un peu folle, mais cette simple perspective le gonflait d'une énergie nouvelle, balayant instantanément la possibilité d'aller s'entrainer en la laissant toute seule. Il avait tellement mieux à faire…

Délicatement, il vint déposer un baiser sur le front de la belle endormie, avant de se détacher avec des gestes d'une infime délicatesse d'elle, faisant attention à ne surtout pas la réveiller. Mais l'épuisement l'accablant paraissait de toute manière la maintenir prisonnière, lui facilitant un peu cette délicate tâche. Assis sur le futon, libéré de son corps contre le sien, le capitaine demeura quelques instants immobile, comme souffrant physiquement du manque de cette présence à ses coté, la regardant avec une affection possessive quelque peu dévorante. Mais il devait se raisonner, quitter ce lit ne la ferait pas disparaitre, se n'était que pour mieux la retrouver d'ici peu… Comment diable avait il pu penser à aller s'entrainer alors qu'il était à peine capable de se lever sans elle ? Comment avait il pu même vivre sans sa présence dans sa vie ? Cette période lui paraissait comme surréaliste, n'ayant jamais vraiment existé, comme un mauvais rêve. En quelques mois seulement, elle l'avait transformé, sans même s'en rendre compte, plus profondément qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et cela n'était que le début, il en était certain. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en était une preuve flagrante…

Lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, il se releva, recouvrant la demoiselle afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid, la regardant se rouler un peu en boule en sentant son absence à ses cotés. Il s'immobilisa, l'observant, attendrit, s'enfouir sous l'épais drap à la recherche de sa chaleur, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil inerte. Tellement adorable… Il lui fallut encore une poignée de secondes afin de parvenir à s'arracher à la contemplation de son aimée, se résolvant à contre cœur à se lever. A pas de loup, il traversa la chambre baignée d'obscurité, ouvrant avec d'infinies précautions la porte coulissante, se faufilant au dehors avant de la refermer de la même manière. Il se fixa quelques instants, vérifiant que la demoiselle demeurait assoupie, reprenant ensuite sa progression dans la maisonnée silencieuse. Il atteint rapidement la pièce recherchée, demeurant à son seuil, comme pris de doutes… Le challenge qu'il s'apprêtait à relever était sans l'ombre d'un doute l'un des plus épineux qui lui avait jamais donné d'affronter… mais pour elle, il était prêt à tout…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il entrant dans la cuisine, s'approchant, comme intimidé, du plan de travail désert. Préparer un petit déjeuner ne devait pas être une tâche si ardue que cela… même pour un homme ne l'ayant jamais fait auparavant… Tuer un hollow était facile, mais là… Comment faire ?

Tout d'abord, il lui fallait un plan d'attaque. Etablir le listing ordonné des tâches à accomplir. Il était capitaine, il menait des troupes au combat, faire cela était forcément dans ses cordes. Quoique… Le noble héritier secoua légèrement la tête, chassant cette idée d'échec de son esprit. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser intimider par qui que se fut… Ou quoi que se fut. D'un geste assuré, il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur qui laissait échapper un faible ronronnement, comme endormi lui aussi. Les appareils terrestres l'avaient toujours laissé un peu perplexes, mais il fallait admettre que certains d'entre eux étaient extrêmement pratiques… Akané, quant à elle, semblait raffoler de cette technologie, son habitation en étant à de multiples endroits ponctuée, la majeure partie étant d'ailleurs concentrée dans la pièce où il se trouvait actuellement. A son grand damne… pas de panique, il n'était pas plus empoté qu'un autre, il pouvait parfaitement maitriser ces engins de malheur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée du frigo, l'ouvrant d'un geste sec, sentant immédiatement une bouffée d'air frais s'en échapper alors que qu'une douce lumière électrique vint éclairer son contenu, marquant le début des hostilités… Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la demoiselle prenait toujours un jus de fruit pressé avec lui, mettant dans une autre des machines sagement alignées sur l'un des meubles plusieurs morceaux de fruits frais afin d'en faire un cocktail multivitaminé excellent pour le réveil de l'organisme d'après ses dires… En temps normal, lui prenait une substance s'approchant du thé qu'elle essayait tous les matins de concocter, savourant assurément plus les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le contenter que le gout de la dite boisson. Cependant, stratégiquement parlant, il valait mieux pour lui de limiter les manipulations hasardeuses de tous ces objets inconnus. Ce matin, il prendrait lui aussi du jus de fruit.

Il saisit alors plusieurs récipients contenant des fruits, allant le poser sur le plan de travail. Il alla chercher un des couteaux de cuisine se trouvant à porter de main, ainsi qu'une plaque de découpe, imitant au mieux les gestes qu'il avait tant de fois vu faire Akané depuis qu'ils se réveillaient cote à cote… Jusqu'ici, tout allait pour le mieux…

Délicatement, il soupesa l'objet métallique tranchant dans sa paume, sentant la morsure de la matière froide contre sa peau. C'était tellement différent du pommeau de son zampakuto… Passer du kendo à la cuisine était assurément une transition quelque peu violente, mais il fallait en passer par là pour le bonheur de sa dulcinée. Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça. Reprenant contenance, il ouvrit les diverses boîtes, posant les fruits un peu en vrac sur la plaque de découpe, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre à présent. Il les fixa de ses yeux de pluie, comme les défiant du regard, espérant inconsciemment que cela suffirait à les faire sauter d'eux même dans l'appareil adéquate, tels les soldats qui lui obéissaient habituellement sans même qu'il ait besoin à dire quoique se fut. Hélas, les fragments végétaux ne bougèrent pas, demeurant inertes sur le plan de travail devenu légèrement encombré. Soit, il allait s'en charger lui-même.

Laissant échapper un faible soupire, il se retourna, faisant face à diverses machines aux utilisations inconnues, repérant celle qu'utilisait tous les matins la demoiselle. Il s'en approcha, la jaugeant du regard, tentant de se rappeler les manipulations qu'effectuait Akané d'accoutumé. Il se saisit de la poignée du récipient transparent dans lequel se trouvaient les lames endormies servant à mixer les fruits frais, tentant de l'extirper de sa base mécanique. Sans succès. L'objet insubordonné demeurait accroché au reste de l'engin, refusant obstinément de se plier à sa volonté. Dieu que cette technologie était exaspérante ! Avec un objet traditionnel et manuel, tous ces tracas n'existaient même pas ! Avec quoi faisait-on du jus de fruit de façon traditionnelle déjà ? Avec un peu de chance il pourrait se servir de cette méthode ci plutôt que de cette machine de malheur… Le mot, cependant, lui échappait totalement.

Byakuya se figea, perplexe, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom inconnu. C'était une presse agrume, non ? Mais comment presser de la pomme, avec cet objet là ? D'après la visualisation qu'il avait du dit objet, qu'il avait du voir, de loin, une fois ou deux dans son existence dorée, cela lui semblait quelque peu compliqué… Comment, de ce fait, faisait-on du jus avec des pommes ? Un pressoir peut être… Tout ceci devenait terriblement ardu. Finalement, user de cette machine insolente était sans nul doute la façon la plus simple de parvenir à son but. Toute cette entreprise lui montrait à quel point il était inadapté à la vie 'normale'. Il avait tant l'habitude de laisser les autres faire les choses pour lui qu'il se retrouvait totalement impotent face à des tâches aussi simples que celles-ci… Une certaine frustration allait grandissante en lui, s'amplifiant à chaque seconde. La contre partie de son existence préservée ne lui avait jamais parut aussi lourde et détestable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir aussi impuissant, ignare et incompétent. Faire un simple petit déjeuner pour la femme qu'il aimait pourtant comme un fou était pour lui une épreuve titanesque alors que pour tout autre, tout cela aurait été juste un acte banal, anodin, marquant simplement la mise en place d'une vie de couple plus installée. Vraiment, il allait devoir changer cela. Il aspirait plus que tout à ce genre de relation. Il désirait dénuder un peu sa vie de cet aspect d'assistanat permanent qui le couper de la réalité, de la normalité… de la simplicité aussi.

Il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer cependant. Akané le lui avait bien montré. A ces cotés, il parviendrait à faire fondre cette couche de glace le séparant du reste du monde, le brun en était certain. Il était déjà en train d'évoluer, sa présence dans cette cuisine en était une preuve irréfutable. Chassant ses idées déplaisantes, le jeune homme reprit le fil de son plan, tentant une nouvelle fois de désolidariser le bol transparent avec le reste de l'objet. Voyant qu'il refusait toujours de se plier à sa volonté, le noble décida de changer de stratégie. Si ce maudit bol ne venait pas au plan de travail, il amènerait les fruits jusqu'au bol, voilà tout. Sans plus attendre, il s'en retourna donc aux morceaux multicolores qu'il avait délaissé jusqu'à là, reprenant le couteau afin de les réduire en parcelle plus petites encore, dans le but de faciliter le travail de cet engin teigneux. Arrivé aux oranges, un doute le saisit. Devait il laisser ou non la peau ? Impossible de se souvenir comment s'y prenait la dixième siège… Avec une presse agrume, d'après ce qu'il en savait, il fallait la laisser. C'était même utile. Au pire, les lames de l'appareil les réduiraient surement en morceaux. C'était là leur fonction première, non ?… Sans plus attendre, le capitaine rassembla tous les fragments réalisés, préférant ne pas prêter garde dans un premier temps à la pagaille ayant gagné la table sur laquelle il travaillé, allant les amener jusqu'au mixer toujours immobile. D'une main, il s'affaira sur le couvercle du récipient, se débattant quelques instants avant de parvenir à le faire tourner, le soulevant avec un rien de fierté, le posant ensuite sur la table. Il fit glisser les morceaux de fruits dans le bol ouvert, avant de le refermer de son couvercle. La partie la plus fastidieuse était à présent terminée, restait encore la plus périlleuse….

Sur quel bouton fallait-il appuyer à présent ?

En tout, il y en avait 4… 25% de chance d'enclencher la commande la plus adéquate. Mais peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, ces 4 boutons dirigeaient des actions similaires… De toute manière, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'en choisir un au hasard. Il ne risquait rien au fond. Sauf peut être une explosion de l'appareil…

Haussant légèrement les épaules, il enfonça un des 4 petits bouts de plastique, décidant de prendre le risque. Il n'était pas allé si loin pour s'arrêter ici. Immédiatement, un puissant bruit se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter. L'engin se mit à vibrer avec colère, visiblement mécontent de la commande que l'héritier Kuchiki venait d'enfoncer. Le contenu du bol tournait par à-coups, les morceaux de peau d'orange se trouvant au niveau des lames résistant visiblement à leur tranchant. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas du les mettre…

Le vrombissement mécontent de l'engin s'amplifiait au fil des secondes, ainsi que son tremblement, emplissant totalement l'espace de la cuisine, lui agressant les oreilles. Ce satané appareil ménager allait finir par réveiller Akané, si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Il fallait qu'il le fasse taire, au plus vite ! Le premier siège de la sixième division tenta d'arrêter cet insolent objet, appuyant sur les 3 autres boutons n'ayant pas été utilisés, sans pour autant parvenir à ses fins, parvenant juste à faire changer quelque peu la sonorité des hurlements des turbines mises à mal par cet exercice. La demoiselle lui en voudrait elle vraiment s'il détruisait son mixer à coup de kido ? D'un coup, à bout d'idée, il tourna l'appareil, allant saisir le fil électrique l'alimentant en énergie, le tirant d'un coup afin de le faire taire de façon définitive. Le silence retomba brusquement dans la pièce, contrastant violement avec le vacarme ayant régné ces derniers instants. Le noble demeura quelques instants immobiles, appuyé sur le mixer redevenu silencieux, vaincu, laissant encore dégager une certaine chaleur, preuve de la surchauffe de ses mécanismes. Vraiment, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela serait si compliqué…

« Capitaine ? »

D'un coup il se retourna, découvrant la demoiselle appuyée à l'encadrement de porte, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, les yeux encore alourdis de sommeil. Finalement, ce foutu bouquant l'avait réveillé…

« Pardonne moi, Akané, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

« Se n'est rien… tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un bruit épouvantable, je ne savais pas ce que c'était… »

Elle s'avança dans la cuisine, lui adressant un léger sourire, remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure aux couleurs d'automne. Immédiatement, il vint à sa rencontre, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, se sentant quelque peu inutile. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne… La jeune femme se blotti contre lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de son coup, l'attendrissant au plus haut point.

« J'ai cru un instant que vous étiez déjà parti… »

« Je ne serai pas parti sans te prévenir… J'ai voulu te faire une surprise, mais ça n'a pas tout à fait abouti… Je crois qu'il est plus qu'évident que je ne suis pas très doué à ce niveau là »

La femme se redressa, intriguée par ces dires. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le plan de travail quelque peu en désordre, imité par sa subordonnée découvrant le carnage. Une légère surprise se dessina sur son visage de porcelaine, rapidement effacée par un sourire amusée venant briser l'anxiété qui était née dans l'esprit du noble à l'idée qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir mis un tel bazar.

« C'était donc ça, ce son monstrueux… »

« Oui, je dois le confesser… je crois que ton mixer ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. »

Akané laissa échapper un doux rire, terminant de chasser ses craintes. D'une voix un peu hésitante, il lui confessa ses intentions de départ, un peu gêné, se sentant légèrement idiot. Une discrète rougeur naquit sur ses joues, à sa plus grande surprise, ajoutant encore à son trouble. Il avait l'impression d'être dénudé de toute son assurance habituelle, totalement à nu face à elle dans sa maladresse attentionnée.

« Je voulais te préparer ton petit déjeuner mais… j'ai lamentablement échoué… Je ne suis pas très doué, en tant que compagnon… »

La demoiselle le fixa, demeurant quelques instants silencieuse, le plongeant dans une attente terrible amplifiant encore son trouble. D'un coup elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, venant capturer avec douceur ses lèvres, venant glisser ses mains sur ses joues.

« Ne dîtes pas cela… Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, capitaine. Votre attention me touche à un point inavouable. Pour une première tentative, vous n'étiez pas loin du but ! Vous ne connaissez pas le fonctionnement de ces appareils, ne vous dévalorisez pas ainsi… Si vous le désirez, je vous montrerai comment vous en servir… »

«… J'en serai ravi. Mais il me faudra beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à quoi que se soit, je pense… Et tu es bien trop indulgente avec moi… J'ai faillit faire exposer ton mixer tout de même ! »

« Il est solide, il en a vu d'autres, ne vous inquiétez pas…. »

Ils se dévisagèrent une poignée de secondes, encrant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre, un léger sourire encré à l'identique sur leurs lèvres si souvent unies. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait savoir à quel point elle le rendait heureux… Finalement, elle reprit la parole, le ramenant hélas à la réalité présente, bien trop concrète et terre à terre à ses yeux par rapport à l'état légèrement euphorique dans lequel il évoluait malgré lui.

« Allez-vous vous entrainer ce matin également, capitaine ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas réussi à me résoudre à te quitter ce matin. Tu avais l'air tellement fatiguée, je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule. »

« Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous causer du tracas… »

Elle se détacha de lui, faisant quelques pas jusqu'au plan de travail désordonné, commençant machinalement à rassembler les débris de fruits afin de les réunir dans une même boite. Même si elle n'en disait rien, Byakuya savait pertinemment qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout être un poids pour lui. Si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte à quel point elle était sa source joie… Il la rejoignit, l'imitant dans ses gestes, allant ensuite placer le couteau qu'il avait utilisé ainsi que la planche à découpe dans l'évier.

« Se n'est pas cela…. C'est juste que me séparer de toi m'est un peu plus difficile chaque jour. Qui plus est en sachant à quel point tu te démènes en ce moment. »

Se fut elle qui vint à ses cotés cette fois ci, se saisissant d'une éponge qu'elle humidifia afin de nettoyer le jus des fruits ayant coulé sur la table, lui tournant alors à nouveau le dos. Cette simple absence de contact visuel entre eux deux lui était douloureuse…

« Vous êtes également surchargé de travail ces derniers temps, capitaine. Le Seireitei est loin d'être un enclos de tranquillité hélas… J'aimerai tellement pouvoir vous aider, vous soulager quelque peu de cette charge ineffable qui vous incombe. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression d'y arriver, ne serait ce qu'un peu… »

Elle posa l'éponge sur le bord de la table, osant enfin reporter son regard émeraude vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Dans une relation aussi compliquée que la leur, il était tout à fait normal d'avoir du mal à trouver sa place, qui plus est quand il était nécessaire de dissimuler à tous l'existence même de leurs liens…

« Se n'est qu'une impression Akané, sois en assurée. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, glissant sa main sur sa joue, venant mêler ses doigts à ses cheveux libres, l'embrassant du regard. Doucement, elle vint poser sa main sur la sienne, une lueur étincelante éclairant ses pupilles insondable.

« Capitaine… »

« Il est encore tôt pour m'appeler capitaine ne penses tu pas ? A cette heure ci, je n'ai pas encore pris mon service… »

Un éclair mutin traversa les yeux de la demoiselle, faisant instantanément naitre dans son échine un léger courant électrique.

« Kuchiki san, si vous préférez… »

Il fit une moue subtile, à peine perceptible pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas l'habitude de le côtoyer, mais elle la remarqua immédiatement, l'amusant un peu plus encore. La jeune femme relâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur la main du noble, venant faire glisser ses doigts le long de son coup, suivant ensuite l'ouverture du kimono qu'il revêtait, posant finalement sa main sur son torse, se penchant doucement vers lui.

« Vous ne semblez pas convaincu… »

« Pas tout à fait, non. »

Elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds, venant frôler ses lèvres des siennes, murmurant tout bas d'une voix délicieusement sensuelle, amplifiant d'avantage encore le feu dévorant l'esprit du capitaine.

« Il y aurait bien d'autres façon de vous appeler… mais… »

Brusquement, le brun saisit la demoiselle par la taille, ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase, la soulevant pour la faire s'assoir sur le plan de travail, venant coller son corps au sien, la faisant frissonner à son tour. Surprise, elle le fixa, posant ses mains sur son torse, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses pommettes nacrées, visiblement prise de court.

« Akané… Et si nous décidions qu'il n'y aura aucun 'mais' s'interposant entre nous ? »

« Aucun 'mais' ? »

Il glissa une main dans son dos, la plaquant encore un peu plus contre lui, approchant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres seulement des siennes, lui murmurant ses mots d'une voix empreinte d'un désir palpable.

« Aucun… juste toi… moi… nos envies… sans règle ou quoi que se soit d'autre pour nous entraver. Quand nous sommes tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'il nous plait… et uniquement cela ? »

« ca… capitaine… »

Le trouble flagrant de son aimée le charmait au plus haut point, lui offrant une assurance sans faille. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était faire tomber les quelques murs invisibles les séparant encore, pour enfin les faire être sur un pied d'égalité absolu, au moins tant qu'ils seraient à l'abri des regards indiscrets… Délicatement, il glissa ses lèvres le long de la joue de la demoiselle, venant mordiller le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un léger soupire l'enflammant tout entier. Sentir ses mains fines enserrer un peu plus son kimono le rendait complètement fou, l'obligeant à tenter d'enrayer la monté de désir l'ensevelissant presque tout entier. Il ne voulait pas non plus précipiter les choses…

« Akané… Est-ce vraiment de cette manière que tu désires me nommer ? »

« Non… Mais… »

Il se redressa légèrement, venant encrer ses yeux de pluie dans les prunelles vertes de la jeune femme déstabilisée par son aura enveloppante.

« Pas de mais, demoiselle… »

« … j avoue qu'a force de voir tout le monde agir de la sorte envers vous, cela a dut finir par m'influencer. Une grossière erreur que je vais m'efforcer de corriger, si vous m'en donnez la permission… »

« Tu as tous les droits me concernant, Akané. Tu n'es pas tout le monde… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, la demoiselle venant déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, les joues toujours aussi enflammées.

«… Byakuya… J'ai tant de fois voulu vous appeler ainsi… C'est un prénom magnifique qui vous va si bien je trouve… »

« Mon prénom prononcer par tes lèvres… c est un plaisir sans cesser renouveler… »

Il passa une main sur sa joue, venant l'embrasser avec une douceur extrême. La demoiselle lui répondit à l'identique, se séparant cependant ensuite de lui, légèrement alertée par la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Renouveler ? Que voulez vous dire par là ? »

L'intéressé se contenta d'afficher un sourire mystérieux, jouant nonchalamment avec une mèche de cheveux châtains de la jeune femme, la regardant, amusé.

« cap… Byakuya ! Dîtes le moi, je vous en prie…»

« Je dois t avouer une chose… la nuit il t arrivait déjà de m'appeler de la sorte… Mais jamais tu ne l'avais fait de façon consciente… Et c'est encore plus plaisant… »

« Oh ! Et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ! »

Le jeune homme sourit, enserrant la demoiselle de ses bras, venant l'embrasser avec bonheur.

« J'ai encore une requête à formuler… »

Akané le regarda, intriguée, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Je ne veux plus aucune distance entre nous deux… Cela te dérangerait il de me tutoyer ? Je sais bien que je suis plus âgée que toi, mais tout de même… »

La demoiselle le fixa, d'abord interdite, un immense sourire se dessinant rapidement sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire emplissant l'air de la pièce, comme chassant le froid ambiant les entourant.

« Byakuya… je te l'ai déjà dit… les années n'ont pas de prises sur toi. On a l'âge de nos actes et de nos pensées, surtout ici… D'ailleurs… »

Doucement, elle fit remonter ses mains le long de son torse, le fixant avec intensité, les glissant délicatement sous les pans de tissu de son kimono, électrisant tout son corps à ce contact exquis et caressant. Le noble héritier sentit son cœur accélérer sa course folle, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines. Ce regard… cette présence… sa proximité lui faisait perdre toute contenance…

« D'ailleurs… ? »

« Si tu ne vas pas t'entrainer… Il nous reste alors du temps, avant d'avoir à retourner à la division, non ? »

Il la fixa, son pouls s'accélérant encore quelque peu à ces mots laissant transparaitre leurs désirs mutuels grandissants en même temps que leur proximité s'affirmait… malgré toutes ses envies dévorantes, malgré tous les fantasmes habitant son esprit follement amoureux, il ne voulait aller trop vite, étant, étonnamment, celui d'eux deux préférant prendre le plus son temps. Il avait perdu l'habitude de ces jeux là et se sentait, il lui fallait l'admettre, quelque peu maladroit. Pourtant, se n'était assurément ni les idées, ni les envies qui lui manquaient… Mais, comme pour leur premier baiser, il préférait attendre le moment le plus opportun…

« Théoriquement, Akané, oui… mais je dois me rendre à une réunion dans moins d'une heure… Et il est hors de question de se contenter d'un si court lapse de temps… »

La demoiselle afficha une légère moue d'enfant contrariée absolument adorable, venant attraper les pans légèrement distendus de son kimono, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle.

« N'avais tu pas dis qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de 'mais' entre nous ? »

Cette remarque lui arracha irrémédiablement un sourire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, désolé de devoir se plier à cette obligation administrative des plus déplaisantes. Hélas, avec les derniers évènements ayant eut cours dans le Seireitei, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas être présent.

« Pardon, Akané… Ne doute pas une seconde que toutes mes pensées restent et demeurent constamment tournées vers toi… »

« Hum… Soit… Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous retenir de toute façon. Le commandant Yamamoto n'accepterait certainement mon besoin… irrémédiable de t'avoir prêt de moi comme excuse valable à ton absence… Cependant… »

Délicatement, elle l'attira encore un peu plus vers elle, le faisant se coller à elle, venant mordiller sa mâchoire, provoquant dans son noble corps de violents frissons de plaisir. Elle glissa jusqu'à son oreille, venant lui murmurer tout bas des mots d'une voix d'une sensualité exquise brouillant complètement ses idées, le plongeant dans une abîme de désirs…

« Il y a une chose que je désire te donner avant que tu ne partes… »

A ces paroles, elle descendit un peu dans son coup, mordant légèrement sa peau d'albâtre lui paraissant brusquement brûlante, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de sa clavicule, s'y attardant quelques instants délicieux, faisant sourire le noble ayant compris son stratagème.

« Inacceptable, mademoiselle… veux tu donc me rendre fou ? »

Elle releva son minois vers lui, plus mutine que jamais, un éclat de défis emplissant ses yeux profonds, mettant terriblement à mal ses désirs de chasteté temporaire… N'y tenait plus, le capitaine passa sa main dans les cheveux lâchés de la jeune femme, les empoignant avec fougue, capturant sa bouche tant désirée dans un baiser passionné. Akané ne demeura pas en reste, participant activement à ce ballet succulent les enflammant mutuellement à chaque seconde un peu plus. Bientôt pourtant ils se séparèrent, tous deux légèrement essoufflés, se fixant avec une intensité dévastatrice où se mêlaient ouvertement leurs envies et leurs sentiments réciproques… Hélas, il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps…

« Je vais devoir aller me préparer… »

« Vraiment… ? »

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, le torturant encore un peu plus.

« Si le choix m'était donné, je resterais assurément avec toi… Cependant, ma tâche de capitaine m'oblige à te quitter… ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. »

Doucement, elle passa sa main sur sa joue, le regardant avec une infinie tendresse.

« Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Par contre… dès que tu en auras fini à la première division, reviens à la notre, promis ? Il me tarde déjà de te retrouver… »

Il lui sourit, déposant un baiser sur son front, attendri par les dires de la demoiselle prouvant son profond attachement à sa personne. Même si elle le montrait moins que lui, encore un peu intimidée peut être, il ne doutait pas qu'en réalité elle était toute aussi possessive que lui à son égard. Et cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas, bien au contraire…

« Il en va de même pour moi… A présent je te laisse, il me faut vraiment aller m'habiller, je vais finir par être en retard… »

« D'accord… N'oublie pas ton écharpe, je ne pense pas que les suçons soient bien accueillis par notre Commandant en chef… »

Liant le geste à la parole, la shinigami posa un doigt sur la marque commençant déjà à apparaitre dans le noble coup du premier siège, à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt, un large sourire s'affichant sur son superbe visage. Byakuya saisit sa main, glissant son autre sous son menton, quelque peu taquin à son tour.

« Effectivement… Si je suis découvert, les remontrances risquent d'aller bon train… Sache, Akané, que cet acte ne demeurera pas impuni… »

« Ah oui ?... Vraiment ? »

« Absolument… mais pour l'heure, je t'abandonne, je dois aller m'enrouler dans mon écharpe… »

Cette remarque arracha un léger éclat de rire à la jeune femme, l'amusant lui-même. Décidemment, il avait parfois du mal à se reconnaitre dans cette nouvelle vie, l'enchantant toujours plus au fil des jours. Il dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée, lui murmurant une dernière phrase avant de se détacher d'elle, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains de cette maison étant qu'il considérait presque comme son propre foyer…

« Reste sur tes gardes, jeune fille, je pourrais sévir à tout moment… Et tu connais ma réputation, ma vengeance sera terrible et implacable… »


	15. intermède 2

Doucement, il avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, écoutant avec plaisir le rire de la demoiselle raisonnant dans la maisonnée, emplissant son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Les réveils qu'il passait chez elle était tellement différents de ceux passés au manoir…. Là bas, il se réveillé seul, dans son immense futon posé à même le sol, comme le voulait la tradition. Indéniablement, le lit de la jeune femme l'avait d'abord surpris, avec son large cadre de bois sombre et son épaisseur indécente. Les premières nuits, il avait même eut du mal à dormir, s'étonnant à chaque mouvement de la sensation de doux maintien que lui apportait cette enveloppante literie, totalement à l'opposé de la dureté de sa couche habituelle (il était un homme, cette fermeté quelque peu brutale était de mise et était sensé, depuis son enfance, lui forger le caractère). Cela, ajouté à la délicieuse présence d'Akané à ses cotés, avait transformé ses nuits d'un repos fonctionnel sans intérêt aucun à un moment de plaisir et de confort sans borne, rendant le moment du réveil un peu redouté et redoutable. Le noble comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi certains de ses subordonnés ne parvenaient jamais à être à l'heure à l'entrainement matinal… Ils devaient certainement avoir un foyer où se nichait une couche où dormait à leur coté une compagne aimée, à la présence aussi exquise et addictive que celle-ci. Si lui-même n'avait pas eut des habitudes affutées par des dizaines d'années de pratiques, le capitaine de la sixième division ne doutait pas un seul instant que sa ponctualité légendaire aurait déjà était mise à mal… Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à sauvegarder les apparences, bien qu'en réalité son planning ait radicalement été transformé, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait pris autant de temps pour s'extraire de son lit, se détachant même avec empressement du sommeil si peu souvent propice aux douces rêveries. Avant, ses songes étaient pour la plus part du temps peuplés d'angoisses et de regrets, de souvenirs aussi douloureux que stériles… A présent, les rêves n'étaient qu'un prémice à la réalité, aussi vifs que ses envies, aussi vivants que ses sentiments retrouvés étaient forts… Et le réveil n'était en aucun cas un déchirement, au contraire. Il était même une transition vers une réalité plus plaisante encore… Quant au petit déjeuner… Certes, il était indéniable que celui prodigué par les cuisiniers du clan Kuchiki était bien plus complet et équilibré, mais le chef de clan n'échangerait pour rien au monde le thé expérimental de la demoiselle ou la mixture sans nom qu'il avait lui-même tenter de faire, même contre les mets les plus raffinés. Ces dernies, toujours dégustés seul et préparés sans émotions aucune, sans histoire ou sans anecdote, lui paraissait à présent bien moins le nourrir qu'auparavant…

Doucement le noble défit la ceinture enserrant le kimono qu'il revêtait, laissant glisser le long de ses épaule le fin tissu, dénudant son corps d'albâtre. Avec des gestes précis, il replia le vêtement, balayant de regard de pluie la pièce où régnait une température des plus agréables, garanties par un bain alimenté par une petite source d'eau chaude (une des raisons ayant fait craquer Akané pour cette demeure) se trouvant dans le fond de l'espace. Un délicat parfum de fleur d'oranger flottait dans l'air, véritable invitation à la détente à laquelle il n'avait plus le temps, hélas, de céder. A présent dénudé, il rangea son kimono sur l'étagère prévu à cet effet, attrapant un ruban qui se trouvait là afin de se nouer les cheveux en une queue de cheval en bas de sa nuque, afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas… Délicatement, il attrapa une des serviettes colorée à disposition, se saisissant également d'un des nombreux savons se trouvant sagement alignés sur le niveau supérieur du meuble. D'une main, il décapuchonna celui qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser depuis quelques jours, le même qu'usait la demoiselle. Il vint humer le doux parfum de poire qui émanait de l'épais liquide nacré, fermant les yeux, se délectant du simple fait que la même odeur enveloppe leur deux corps… A cette seule pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du gout de la peau de son aimée sous ses lèvres, des baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger, des délices qu'ils auraient pu partager s'il n'avait pas été pris par le temps… Un léger frisson de plaisir remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale à ces pensées, lui donnant envie d'aller retrouver sa dixième siège afin de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres, de la serrer dans ses bras, comme s'il était un drogué en manque… Vraiment, il devait se raisonner… Chaque jour passé à ses coté le faisait avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester séparé d'elle, et cela risquait de devenir rapidement problématique quant au secret qu'ils désiraient laisser planer sur leur relation aux yeux des autres. Cependant, cela serait peut être ce qui les forcerai à prendre une décision quant à la position qu'ils devraient adopter pour pouvoir rester ensemble sur le long terme…

Byakuya quitta la zone sèche de la salle de bain au sol de parquet pour aller sur la partie dont le sol était fait de pierre, chauffée par la chaleur environnante, où se trouvaient les bac d'eau ainsi que le bain, occupant le fond de la pièce. Lentement, le noble s'assit sur un des deux koshikake qui se trouvait là, ouvrant le robinet au-dessus de la vasque afin d'y faire couler l'eau chaude. Sans plus attendre, il y mit la petite serviette blanche qu'il avait également prise, tendant l'oreille afin de percevoir les bruits dans la pièce d'à coté. Il pouvait effectivement entendre Akané s'affairait, parlant doucement à un des chats qui avaient élus domicile dans son jardin, venant quémander nourriture et attention à la moindre occasion. Vu leur stature plus que respectable, le noble capitaine avait rapidement compris que la demoiselle leur céder la plus part du temps…

Au début, quand il avait vu ces félins venir sur l'engawa entourant la maison, miaulant et ronronnant pour interpeller la maitresse de maison allant immédiatement à leur rencontre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les jalouser un peu, à la voir les serrer dans ses bras et leur prodiguer une attention aussi enfantine qu'attachée. Au fond, son vécu par rapport aux chats (en particulier par rapport à une certaine noble aux yeux dorés l'ayant traumatisé une partie de son enfance) n'avait jusqu'alors pas été très plaisante. Peut être que les intrus (au nombre de 3 la plus part du temps) avaient dans un premier temps perçut sa retenue à leur égard car ils demeuraient distant, l'observant à distance, le toisant du regard, le jugeant certainement comme étant lui-même un intrus dans leur royaume improvisé. Cependant, au bout de quelques temps de froide cohabitation, le plus petit membre du trio poilu avait commençait à s'approcher de lui quand il était à l'extérieur, se couchant sur le bois de l'engawa en le scrutant avec ses yeux vert d'eau vifs. Progressivement, Byakuya s'était habitué à cette présence, n'y prêtant plus trop attention. Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'il relisait un énième rapport intranscriptible de son second, faisant rouler son pinceau sur la table, sourcils froncé, la petite boule de poils rousse bondit à ses coté, s'étalant sur la table au milieu des papier, sa fine queue rayée de blanc battant l'air, le regard aux aguets, ses petites pattes tendues vers le pinceau l'intriguant visiblement au plus haut point. Le noble l'avait alors fixé, le jaugeant du regard, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Puis il avait commencé à faire rouler le pinceau en le tenant à son extrémité, faisant se mouvoir le bout soyeux dans de lents mouvements amples, s'amusant de voir la petite tête du félin suivre rigoureusement le rythme de l'oscillation. Inconsciemment et à sa grande surprise, Byakuya n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver ce petit animal attendrissant, comprenant assurément pourquoi Akané les appréciait tant. Le rouquin avait fini par bondir sur le pinceau, le manquant car, bien évidemment, le noble l'avait retiré de sa portée, recommençant à l'agiter un peu plus loin. Ses deux compères (un noir aux yeux jaune lui rappelant étrangement la forme adoptée par Yoruichi, expliquant certainement sa méfiance à son égard, et un tigré des plus bavards) n'avaient pas tardé à s'approcher, intrigué par le jeu prenant place sur la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, le capitaine de la sixième division s'était retrouvé assaillit, tenant toujours le pinceau qu'il tentait de maintenir hors d'atteinte des petites pattes félines, leurs propriétaires respectifs n'ayant apparemment plus aucune appréhension le concernant, le tigré se servant même de ses genoux comme tremplin afin d'essayer d'enfin capturer l'objet du délit. Quand Akané était revenu avec la collation qu'elle avait été cherchée, elle était alors tombée face à un tableau assez déconcertant, figeant les 4 protagonistes en flagrant délit de camaraderie, Le chat noir ayant alors profité de l'immobilité de Byakuya pour enfin se saisir du pinceau, brisant l'instant suspendu ayant flotté durant quelques secondes, arrachant un éclat de rire à la demoiselle. Depuis cet incident, les relations entre le premier siège et les 3 félins s'étaient largement amélioré, s'exprimant le plus souvent pas une cohabitation pacifique où chacun avait trouvé sa place sans craindre les uns ou les autres…

Assurément, cette liaison le transformait…

Se saisissant de sa serviette intacte, le jeune homme commença à se sécher, observant le reflet étonnement souriant qui le fixait à travers le miroir. Il se reconnaissait à peine, par rapport à celui qu'il était il y avait de cela peu de temps encore. La glace de son regard semblait être plus vive, sans pour autant paraitre plus faible (contrairement à ce qu'il avait tant de fois entendu tout au long de son existence…). A l'opposé, il lui semblait être plus fort, plus assuré, bien moins rigide… et assurément plus jeune… Amusé par cette idée, il vint poser ses doigts sur la marque foncée ornant son cou, là où sa tendre aimée lui avait malicieusement fait un suçon un peu plus tôt. Pire qu'un couple d'adolescents… Vu la pâleur de sa peau d'albâtre immaculée, cette petite tâche semblait ressortir avec violence, comme si elle voulait être la plus visible possible, se faire connaitre de tous… Et il aurait presque aimé ne pas la dissimuler. Hélas, l'avalanche de questions qui découlerait de cette découverte, si elle arrivé aux oreilles de certaines personnes, risquait d'être catastrophique pour son idylle. Le temps n'était pas venu d'affronter tout cela, cette phase difficile arriverait certainement bien assez tôt…

Il se releva, rangeant ses affaires, cherchant du regard son uniforme avant de se rendre compte qu'avec l'agitation ayant précédé sa venue dans la salle de bain, il avait complètement oublié de le prendre avec lui… Etourderie quelque peu problématique présentement… Le jeune noble demeura quelques instants interdit, réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités s'offrant à lui afin de retomber sur ses pattes… Il pourrait bien sur revêtir le kimono qu'il portait précédemment, le temps d'aller dans la chambre d'Akané où il avait laissé ses vêtements militaires… Ou bien lui demander de les lui apporter… Cette option là lui plaisait déjà plus, non pas parce qu'elle nécessitait l'aide de la demoiselle mais parce qu'elle suggérait une situation délicieusement dangereuse qui éveillait en lui son esprit de vengeance (au fond, ne lui avait il pas dit quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il punirait son geste mutin ?). Cependant, elle risquait de se douter de quelque chose… Ou pire encore, se sentir mal à l'aise face à cette demande. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Par voix de conséquence, une dernière option se présentait à son esprit, bien plus prometteuse encore que la précédente…

Sans plus attendre, le capitaine de la sixième division reprit sa serviette, la nouant nonchalamment autour de sa taille, un sourire par avance amusé flottant sur ses lèvres fines. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte coulissante de la pièce, se glissant dans le couloir désert en silence. Il passa devant la porte ouverte du salon, y trouvant, comme il le pensait, la demoiselle emmitouflée dans un épais sur kimono pour échapper au froid de l'air de l'extérieur pénétrant par les portes coulissantes ouvertes donnant sur le jardin. Assise sur le bord de l'engawa, les cheveux détachés, elle agitait doucement un pinceau devant le museau du petit chat roux étant bien entendu au rendez vous. Byakuya la fixa quelques instants, sentant la morsure du froid sur sa peau nue qui l'électrisa un peu plus encore, le faisant frissonner. Doucement, il se rapproche d'elle, s'agenouillant à se cotés, dissimulant au mieux son énergie afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Le petit félin ne se laissa cependant pas duper, arrêtant de jouer pour le fixer, intrigué par son comportement, interpellant la demoiselle qui se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que lui.

« Eh bien alors ? Tu ne joues plus ? Qu'as-tu… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle découvrait à ses cotés son noble supérieur, si peu vêtu, le feu empourprant rapidement ses joues de porcelaine. Le capitaine quant à lui savourait pleinement son effet, venant passer doucement sa main sur sa joue pour remettre ses cheveux couleur d'automne derrière son oreille.

« Juste moi…. J'ai été quelque peu tête en l'air tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié d'emmener mon uniforme avec moi… Encore une chance qu'en sortant je n'ai pas oublié de me vêtir un minimum… »

« Byakuya…. »

D'un geste rapide, il la fit basculer en arrière, retenant sa tête de sa main toujours mêlée à ses cheveux afin qu'elle ne se cogne pas, venant la surplomber, ses cheveux d'ébène tombant en cascade sur son visage tant chéri.

« Tu rougis, ma douce amie… Que se passe-t-il donc ? »

« … Eh bien… Il y a un homme superbe et à moitié nu m'ayant totalement à sa merci… C'est aussi… plaisant que déstabilisant… »

« Plaisant dis tu… »

Doucement, il se pencha encore un peu plus sur elle, venant déposer quelques baiser à la base de son cou, mordillant très légèrement sa peau sans pour autant y laisser la moindre marque, percevant avec ravissement les frissons parcourant son corps félin. Délicatement, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, jouant un peu avec son lobe, avant de venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser profonds et exquis où se mêlaient leurs désirs mutuels. La demoiselle vint poser une main dans sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle, le faisant perdre un peu le sang froid dont il espérait pouvoir faire preuve…. Son stratagème se retournait agréablement contre lui… Elle rompit ce sulfureux baiser en lui mordant la lèvre, le fixant avec une intensité qui aurait pu faire s'embraser le plus ancien des glaciers…

« Es tu certain de devoir partir ? Si c'est le cas, tu es bien cruel de te comporter de la sorte pour ensuite me laisser seule ici… »

Incapable de répondre dans un premier temps, le premier siège se contenta de scruter le visage de son aimée, caressant avec tendresse ses traits tant parcourus, ses lèvres exquises…

« Cruel… c'est un bien grand mot peut être… surtout que je partage cette déchirure également… Moi qui comptais t'infliger une première petite vengeance pour tout à l'heure, me voici autant pris au piège que toi… »

« J'ai presque envie de dire que c'est bien fait… »

Délicatement, Akané fit glisser la main qu'elle avait laissé dans sa nuque jusqu'à ses clavicules, puis un peu le long de son torse dénudé, enflammant sa peau de neige ainsi frôlée… Elle reprit la parole du bout des lèvres, laissant choir son regard d'émeraude étincelante sur son corps sculptural avant de l'encrer de nouveau dans le sien, lui coupant le souffle. Décidemment, il devenait évidement qu'ils ne pourraient plus demeurer 'sages' bien longtemps…

« C'est bien trop machiavélique… comme stratagème… »

« Assurément… J'accepte l'entière responsabilité de mes actes…»

« … Ne dis pas ce genre de choses… Tu dois partir… »

« Hélas… »

Elle vint effleurer sa joue, lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Ce n'est que partie remise... Courage, capitaine, il est temps de vous préparer. Votre tenue actuelle n'est assurément pas… règlementaire… »

Le noble lui rendit son sourire, déposant un rapide baiser sur son front avant de se rassoir à ses côtés, brisant cette agréable étreinte à contre cœur, rejetant ses cheveux d'ébène libres en arrière. La demoiselle l'imita, le regardant ensuite se relever avec élégance, s'éloignant de quelques pas afin de se rendre dans la chambre où se trouvait son uniforme.

« J'y vais, essaie de ne pas attraper froid Akané, le fond de l'air est plus que mordant… »

« C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça ! »

Il se retourna légèrement pour lui glisser un regard quelque peu malicieux, arrachant un éclat de rire à la jeune fille avant d'enfin aller dans la pièce à coucher, récupérant ses vêtements à la sombre couleur d'encre. Il se débarrassa de sa serviette, couvrant son corps de neige de lourds pans de tissu noir semblant immédiatement entraver sa bonne humeur d'une sorte de cancan. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir semblait irrémédiablement changer au fil des secondes, rendant cet habit pourtant porté inlassablement durant des décennies presque désagréable à ses yeux, en plus d'être affreusement inesthétique. Cette tenue paraissait marquer une cassure entre deux mondes, celui qu'il partageait ici avec sa dixième siège et celui où ils devaient dissimuler à tous leur histoire, comme s'ils étaient hors la loi… En plus, aujourd'hui particulièrement, le noble premier siège n'avait absolument aucune envie de se plier à ses obligations militaires. Alors qu'il resserrait un peu brusquement le nœud de sa ceinture immaculée, se fixant dans le meuble réfléchissant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les instants à peine écoulés, laissant échapper un léger soupire de frustration tant il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer sur cette merveilleuse lancée… Hélas, à la place, il allait devoir endurer une interminable réunion… Exaspérant…

Le capitaine enfila son haori marqué au chiffre 6, le réajustant tant bien que mal sur ses épaules, faisant consciencieusement trainer les préparatifs en longueur afin de repousser au maximum le moment où il devrait quitter cette demeure pour reprendre son rôle d'implacable premier siège… Et de noble. En pensant cela, il se saisit de ses kenseikans, les soupesant avec une sorte de réticence qui venait le visiter de temps à autres au moment de les enfiler. Certains jours, il avait juste envie de les reposer, même si, jusqu'à présent, il ne s'en était jamais passé hors de certains lieux où il se sentait en 'sécurité'. Ces ornements lui servaient à assoir son identité, au premier regard, et donnaient le ton de ses relations avec les autres. Inutile de se présenter, inutile de discuter, inutile même de s'approcher. A la simple vu de ces bouts de porcelaine blanche dans ses cheveux de jais, tout le monde savait immédiatement qui il était… Ou du moins, quelle étiquette il portait et qu'elle attitude adoptait en sa présence : soumis, respectueux, protocolaire et superficiel. Evidemment, ces décorations avaient aussi une histoire par rapport à sa famille, à ses ancêtres, à son père… C'était exactement pour cela qu'il était autant tiraillé par moment, ces simples objets portant en eux tant de significations, d'histoire et de poids… Cependant, tout cela, il le portait également en lui. Avait-il vraiment besoin de signes si ostentatoires ?

« Byakuya… Tout va bien ? »

La voix d'Akané l'extirpa de ses pensées, le ramenant dans l'instant présent. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant doucement, découvrant la demoiselle à son seuil, le regardant en souriant, le chaton roux posé en écharpe sur ses épaules ronronnant de bonheur. Cette image chassa quelque peu ses préoccupations, l'attendrissant au plus haut point. Il alla même jusqu'à aller tapoter la tête du petit félin réagissant à peine.

« Oui, tout va bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à me coiffer et je serai prêt à reprendre du service. »

Délicatement, la dixième siège glissa sa main dans son cou, effleurant du bout des doigts la marque qu'elle lui avait faite un peu plus tôt, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur en constatant les dégâts engendrés sur sa peau si pâle.

« Et ton écharpe… N'oublie pas ton écharpe. »

« Décidemment, aujourd'hui, j'ai la tête ailleurs… Shunsui dirait sans doute qu'une femme se cache sous toutes ces étourderies.»

« Et il aurait raison ? »

Il se saisit de sa main, y déposant un doux baiser, la fixant avec intensité.

« Sans l'ombre d'un doute… »

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants en silence, se défiant du regard, sentant à nouveau le désir monter en eux, ne les laissant décidemment plus en paix. Byakuya parvint à reprendre le dessus à temps, brisant le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait s'en aller au plus vite avant de définitivement fausser compagnie au conseil des capitaines.

« Bon je vais… terminer de me préparer. »

« Soit… »

Lentement, il retourna dans la chambre, lâchant à grande peine la main de son aimée, terminant de se préparer rapidement. Il accompli l'exercice difficile de coiffure en quelques minutes seulement, sous le regard admiratif de sa subordonnée et intrigué du chaton, les années d'expérience lui ayant apporté des automatismes à toute épreuve. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna afin de se saisir de son écharpe, s'apercevant qu'Akané l'avait précédé, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Puis-je ? »

Le noble acquiesça doucement, se penchant légèrement en avant afin de faciliter la tâche de la demoiselle s'étant mise sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à passer le somptueux tissu au-dessus de sa tête sans abimer sa coiffure. Il se releva un peu, fixant la demoiselle gardant l'équilibre grâce à l'écharpe qu'elle tenait toujours, noyant son regard de pluie dans ses prunelles émeraude, sentant un frisson remonter le long de son échine, l'air devenant comme électrique autour d'eux. D'un même mouvement, ils rompirent la distance les séparant encore, mêlant leurs lèvres en un profond baiser passionné, faisant déguerpir le félin outré par ce manque visible de considération pour lui. Le noble passa ses mains au creux des reins de la demoiselle, la ramenant vers lui, possessif, alors qu'elle glissait les siennes dans sa nuque, mordant sensuellement ses lèvres, le rendant totalement fou. Malgré les couches de tissu les séparant, le contact entre leur corps se faisait plus pressant, empreint d'un désir innommable et sans cesse grandissant, saturant complètement leurs esprits. Finalement, se fut la demoiselle qui rompit le contact, le repoussant légèrement, à bout de souffle.

« Byakuya… file, tu vas vraiment finir par arriver en retard. Si tu ne pars pas tout de suite… je serai incapable de te laisser t'en aller…»

« Soit… Tu as assurément raison… »

Rapidement, le capitaine enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, comme pour fuir ses envies entêtantes, Akané l'ajustant quelque peu afin que le suçon ne puisse pas être vu. Byakuya attrapa son visage entre ses mains, venant sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres, s'imprégnant de cette délicieuse sensation afin de mieux affronter la séparation à venir.

« J'y vais… Mais sache que c'est à contre cœur…»

« J'espère bien… A toute à l'heure… »

« Il me tarde déjà d'y être… »


End file.
